Terra, the Amnesiac Siren
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After waking up in the Windsheer Wastes, a woman wakes up after losing nearly all of her memories, the only things remaining being her knowledge of being a Siren and the tattoos on her body. And once she finds out she has the power to manipulate rock and metal, she calls herself Terra. Follow her on her quest to find out who she really is while also saving Pandora. M rated.
1. Lost Memories

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

I didn't know where the hell I was when I woke up... nor did I remember who I was. I had forgotten my name, my origins, and almost everything else. The only things that I remembered right now were that I was a strange creature known as a Siren, I had magical tattoos on my entire right side of my body, and that it was incredibly cold wherever I was at. Like, bone-chilling cold.

And it was then that I heard a voice as I opened my eyes. "Another dead Vault Hunter... Handsome Jack has been busy," said an annoying, yet cute robot voice as I saw a singular robot trying to dig into the cold snow that surrounded us. "Vault... Hunter?... Handsome... Jack?" I asked as I got the urge to get up, my bones aching from the sheer cold I was currently in.

"Hey! You're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier!" the robot said as I finally got up and was able to stand on my own two feet... which is when I noticed that I was actually incredibly tall... like, I was about as tall as say 8 feet, which the robot acknowledged. "Wow! You're huge! You'll be perfect as my bodyguard!" the robot smiled as he handed me something that I had to reach down to pick up. "Take this device that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses. It comes equipped with a map, inventory management system, Fast-Travel capabilities, and more!" the robot smiled. "Um... thanks?... Ugh, I'm so cold..." I groaned as I turned the device on and followed the little robot through the snow and blizzard... and when the computer fully booted up, I saw a strange face on the other side.

"I know that you're scared and confused, but trust me, I aim to keep you alive out here," said a face on the other side of a strange computer screen that the device had... but I was curious about something that I immediately noticed. "Are you... a Siren?" I asked, my words actually shocking her. "H-How could you tell?!" the girl asked in confusion and shock, the little robot not listening as he opened a door for us to enter. "I can see tattoos on your skin... they look similar to mine..." I said as I entered the robot's little house, warmth immediately covering me as I neared a fire that he had made. "Amazing... no one's ever been able to see through the codes before... what are you?" the girl asked. "I... don't remember... I don't know my name, where I come from, my family... all I know is that I'm very tall, I'm a Siren, and that I'm what this robot calls me a 'Vault Hunter'..." I said to her.

"You can't remember anything?" the Siren and the robot asked at the same time. "Not a thing... not even who I am..." I sighed as I looked at my tattoos and tried to see if I could still use the powers residing within them. And I was shocked to see that when I did so, a rocky stalactite formed at the top the ice cave just as I heard a fearsome roar... which was then followed by gurgling sounds and a gigantic corpse falling onto the little robot.

And this corpse... it was one of a monster! It looked to be a gigantic ape creature with giant fists and a horrid smell to it. "Yuck... what is this thing?... And by the way, I never got your name," I said, talking to both the computer girl and the robot at the same time as I picked up the monster off of the robot. "My am a CL4P-TP unit. But my friends call me Claptrap," the robot said. "And... my name is Angel..." the girl on the computer said. "Nice to meet you... but what should I call myself?" I asked as I looked at the rock that was on the ceiling that I had formed, it being the thing that killed this monster, and all completely by accident!

"Hmm... I have power over stone and rocks... so how about Terra?" I asked with a smile. "Sure, that could be a temporary name I could call you," Angel smiled. "You remembered your name?! Aw, sweet! Now let's get going over to Sanctuary! We'll need to team up with the Raiders if we're ever going to take down Handsome Jack!" Claptrap said with enthusiasm... which was then that I realized that he was incredibly stupid, but the fun kind of stupid, so I played along with him.

"So what is this place anyways?" I asked as I finally got my heat back in my body as well as put on a warmer shirt that Claptrap had... that was on a corpse... "Sorry about the mess, but everything that Handsome Jack kills, he dumps here. Bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units... if I sound pleased about this, it's only because my developers made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed!" Claptrap said, making me feel sorry for the guy.

"You are on the planet Pandora. It's a hellhole for anyone, especially those that are against the man named Handsome Jack. He is your enemy on this planet. Be wary, friend," Angel said to me, making me understand her as Claptrap then motioned me out of the place and I got an itch on my back... only to find that I had a large gun on my back as well as a cool-looking disc thing. "Huh..." I said as I smiled at the gun and saw that it was purple and had a green thing on the underside of it... as well as some words etched on the side. "Hmm... Veruc..." I frowned as I shot a blast at the wall, wondering what would come out. And color me shocked when I saw some green corrosive acid appear from the shots that I released and melted some of the ice!

"Well, this could be useful," I said as I then went after Claptrap after I noticed that he had left the place through the door already and I had to chase after him. "Come on, Terra! Off to defeat Handsome Jack!" Claptrap said as he then got surrounded by much smaller versions of that beast from before, resulting in me having to save his metallic ass, a single shot to each one melting their faces off and making Claptrap amazed. "WOW! That was awesome! Thanks for saving my ass, minion!" Claptrap smirked at me. "Uh... sure," I frowned, wondering why he would call me his 'minion' despite him being the weaker link.

But then I got another call. And this time, it wasn't Angel. It was someone I didn't recognize.


	2. Trek Through the Southern Shelf

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hello, Vault Hunter! How are you doing right now?" asked a man whose image made me unsettled... he had a very charismatic voice to him, but he wore a face mask and he looked at me with a smile that I could only assume to be devilish. "Um... who are you? And why are you wearing that mask?" I asked him, wondering who he was and how he knew how to contact me. "Wait... seriously? Handsome Jack, guy who tricked you and all of your friends onto a train to hunt down a vault, then double-crossed you and tried to kill you all?" Jack asked, me gasping at how he just explained a major part of my past to me.

"Y-You did what?" I asked in shock. "Um... exactly what I just said. You seriously can't remember?... Damn, that ruins all the fun," Jack frowned at me. "Fun? You think that murdering innocent people is FUN?! You are a monster!" I exclaimed at him. "And you're a stupid Vault Hunter who lost her memory. What else is knew? Now here's what's going to happen. Either submit to my power and join my side, or I kill you and everyone you know. Your choice," Jack smiled at me maliciously.

"And if I do side with you, what's going to stop you from killing me? Someone like you has no place in this world. You really are the worst person on Pandora... she was right... she was fucking right about you," I growled at him. "I'm sorry, who said that to you?" Jack asked. "Who asked you? If I told you, you'd just kill her too, I'm sure. Now don't you fucking dare get in my way. All I care about is getting my memories back. I don't care who you are or that you may have killed my friends that I don't remember, but I am serious. Don't fucking test me," I growled at him menacingly.

"Very well," Jack frowned as he cut the connection and Claptrap and I had reached a strange tanker that blocked our way forward, it having a lock thing on it that had a scanner on it. But it was then that I thought of something useful. "Hmm..." I frowned as I touched the computer and my tattoos glowed brightly, but this time they glowed green instead of their original hue of brown. And after a few seconds, the computer spoke. "Access granted," it spoke, the door opening up for me immediately. "Well, well, you've got some hardware with those tats, minion!" Claptrap smirked at me as I then got a message from Angel as I saw her face again.

"Wait... did you just execute a Phase Shift?" Angel gawked at me. "Is that what it was? I didn't expect it'd work, to be honest," I admitted. "Well, that ability is one of my only real abilities as a Siren... but I'm not really allowed to talk about that part," Angel admitted to me. "Why not? Are you a part of the computer or a real person?" I asked. "Well... I'm both, actually," Angel admitted. "I'm confused... why is that?" I asked, wondering if she'd tell me. "Okay, I'll tell you. But I need to do it at some point later on. Handsome Jack can listen in at any time he wants, so I have to be careful and choose when to tell you things," Angel admitted. "Is he a hacker or something?..." I asked. "Like I said, later," Angel said as she then cut the connection. And only 15 seconds after she cut the connection, Claptrap and I entered into an area that overlooked a deserted town and the murderous man himself got on a connection that I could sense was more than just to me.

"Attention all bloodthirsty bandits! I've heard tell that there is a certain woman with tattoos on her body. She is a Siren and is considered dangerous and armed. I am offering 5 million dollars for the bitch's head! Good luck!" Jack smiled into the Echo, which I immediately jacked into and added my two-sense. "Do you really want to trust someone who puts bullets through the heads of people he gives promises to? Or do you want to trust someone who just wants to stop him from killing anymore?" I frowned into the with my Phase Shift powers, which I could tell made the bandits think.

"Um... what the hell just happened? Who was that voice on the Echo?... Either way, she makes a good point... I'm conflicted boys! I don't know if we should kill the invader and possibly get killed before the money grab, or let her through our camp to take that pretty boy down!" said a very loud man that sounded like he was crazy. I decided to hack into the net one more time with another message. "He killed all of my friends after he promised he'd give them jobs as Vault Hunters. I'm the lone survivor and don't intend to kill any one of you. I just want to get my memories back as well as stop Handsome Jack," I said into the net, wondering if that'd be the killing blow to Jack's offer.

"You lost all your friends because Handsome Jack lied to you?! THAT TEARS IT! No deal, pretty boy!" I heard the voice say, me smiling at that... but then something happened that I would never forget. "Wrong answer!" Handsome Jack said with enthusiasm as I saw something in the sky that shocked me. A giant H on a moon that looked to be in pain fired a giant laser a few miles ahead of me and into a large tower, me gasping in horror as the tower fell completely to the ground, me hearing tons of screams of horror from the tower's direction.

"T-That... monster... THAT FUCKING MONSTER! ! !" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, my shouts echoing through the glaciers and throughout the area, getting the attention of some people in the town as we got to the front gates. Fury filled my eyes as I felt my tattoos glowing again, me wondering if they would hurt me or not because of me unintentionally killing someone they may have been close to. But instead of shooting me, they all holstered their weapons at me and they opened the gate, something I didn't expect. I was still angry at Jack's actions, knowing full well that he caused that giant H to destroy that tower and all of those lives. "Does anyone know how I can kill Jack? I need to make him pay for this..." I growled as I curled my tattooed hand into a fist, me forcing a stalagmite to emerge from the ground, pushing out of the snow, and it being right in the middle of town. I made sure not to form it anywhere near anyone, but just to prove my powers.

"You're... that siren he mentioned..." one of the guys said, which is when I noticed nearly all of them had masks. "Believe me, I had no fucking knowledge that Jack would've done that when that guy disagreed to his deal... but everything that I said was true. Jack killed my friends and the result of his lies in order to kill them resulted in me losing almost every single memory I had. Jack told me that he killed my former friends, and before that, all I knew was my Siren powers and my tattoos being the source of that power... I know nothing else. So I don't care if you guys stay here or if you try and help kill Jack, but we need to rid the world of that menace before he kills again... and believe me, after what we all just witnessed, it's obvious that he's going to keep on killing again and again," I growled as I neared the exit before one of them stopped me. "Wait... you should... probably take our hostage with you..." the one guy said, pointing over to an area with an electric fence set up in it. "What?! By Jove, you're being sincere?! I can finally leave? Oh glorious of days!" I heard a reserved, scholarly voice say from the as a person disarmed the electrical fence before emerging out of a house within. He looked like he had seen some warfare himself as he had a robotic eyeball, a prosthetic arm, and one of his legs also looked to be prosthetic as well.

"Take him with you. He's with Sanctuary, so we were keeping him hostage because Jack offered a reward on his head too... but he never came to collect," the one bandit said, me seeing that there were some other bandits that looked different, but looked much more erratic and different in varying sizes. Some looked like children and some looked to be fully grown, but all of them were moving erratically, twitching, and some of them spewed some nonsensical words that I couldn't guess as to what they meant. "Bring me a bucket, and I'll show you a bucket!" one of them exclaimed out of nowhere, but he didn't attack once. Claptrap, meanwhile, looked absolutely terrified by these guys. Once the guy came out on the other side of the fence, he immediately came to my side and we then left the place, where we saw that there were some injured guys limping their way from the wreckage of the tower and towards the town, them looking to be scared and angry at their situation, but they didn't attack us. They just went on their way into the town.

"Now that we're alone, I must say that you really are a piece of work... the good kind, that is," the classy man said to me. "Um... thanks... I still feel a bit guilty that I caused someone to get killed..." I sighed after his praises. "Believe it or not, those guys aren't the best mates either. They've killed tons of people themselves," the guy said to me. "Well, there were some guys that looked to have a few screws loose... but I doubt any of them have killed more than Jack has," I frowned. "You are right on the money with that one... tell me, what is your name?" he asked me. "I can't remember... but I've decided that people should temporarily call me Terra, since my main Siren power is manipulating ground and rock," I said. "Well, my name is Sir Hammerlock, wildlife expert and main animal researcher of the Crimson Raiders. I came down to the Southern Shelf to document the wild Bullymongs, but then Captain Flint kidnapped me," he said.

"Captain Flint?" I asked. "He's the one that just got blown up by Jack and the one that turned down his offer," Hammerlock said. "I see... so how are we going to get to Sanctuary anyways?" I asked. "Leave that to me! I know of a boat by that tower that just exploded. If it didn't get injured by the debris, we can use it to set sail to Sanctuary," Claptrap smiled. "By the way... how did you find Claptrap?" Hammerlock asked. "Actually, this little bugger is the one who saved my life. I was nearing frostbite, but then he helped get me some warmth from the freezing cold snow," I smiled. "Really? Usually Claptrap is a bit of a nuisance..." Hammerlock said, but Claptrap didn't hear it. He had already gone on ahead to the ruins of the tower that once stood there... and I then got another message from the monster himself.

"Mm... oh god, these pretzels suck... how's your day going, buddy?" Jack asked me like all of this were some sick game to him. "How's my day going?! HOW IS MY DAY FUCKING GOING?! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT THAT FINDS SICK JOY IN KILLING OTHERS FOR NO REASON! I bet that you've even murdered babies before, haven't you, you sick, twisted, ugly piece of filth?!" I exclaimed at him, my shouts causing a bit of snow to roll down the mountain. Not an avalanche, just a bit of snow.

"I'm sorry... what was that last part you just said?" Jack asked me. "Do I need to spell it out for you? U-G-L-Y. I bet you look absolutely hideous underneath that face mask! If you feel like such a big man, take that thing off and look at me with your own eyes, you fugly fart!" I growled at him. Jack then growled at me as he then did as I said and he took off his mask... and when I saw what lie underneath, I saw that he had a horrible wound on his face that had a distinct mark that I felt I recognized fully... and then a memory came flooding back to me!

* * *

 _I saw... a strange symbol on a flag that was inside of a train. It was the exact same symbol that was on Jack's face. I was also surrounded by 6 other people. One was a big, burly guy. Another looked to be similar to the crazy guys I saw in the town. One looked to be a little girl with a metal arm on her body. Another was a Siren that looked very pretty with her blue hair and tattoos. One looked completely mysterious with his entire body in a suit of something and him having a beam katana on him. And then there was another big guy who had a turret thing on him._

 _I remembered all of their names as well. Salvador, the Gunzerker. Zer0, the Assassin. Maya, the Siren. Gaige, the Mechromancer. Krieg, the Psycho with a Conscience. And Axton, the Commando. And then a large explosion happened and all of us were thrown from the train, me only getting a few glimpses as my vision faded... I saw two of the Vault Hunters survive and escape... but I couldn't recognize them for the life of me. The memory then ended as I glared at Handsome Jack's face._

* * *

"The Vault Symbol... no wonder you wear that mask. I'd hide my face if I had that as a permanent scar," I frowned at Jack as he put his mask back on. "So, you finally remember a bit more, do you?" Jack smiled at me sadistically. "I remember the names of the people who died on the train crash that you caused and what they looked like. And that symbol was on one of the banners in the train. I have a question. Why did you want to hire us as Vault Hunters, only to then have all of us killed? What the hell did we ever do to you?" I growled at him. "Honestly, I just felt like doing it," Jack smirked at me, which only made me more ticked off. "Bye now," Jack smirked as he then ended the communications with me as we found the boat. And it looked like someone was already in there. Two people in fact.

"Um... who are these two?" Hammerlock asked as I recognized them fully! The one on the right looked like a twelve year old with orange hair in dual pigtails, a band-aid on her cheek, a mechanical arm, and looking to be fiddling with some tools in the boat's engine. And the other looked to be a woman in her mid 20's with blue hair, a kind smile, a yellow armor-styled shirt and some matching yellow armored pants, and had tattoos all over her left arm, which was the only part of her body that didn't have armor on it.

"Maya? Gaige?" I asked them, recognizing them completely! "Kiranaso? Is that you?" Gaige asked me, the name confusing the hell out of me. "Um... Kiranaso?... Is that really my real name?... It sounds almost like a joke," I admitted, the two looking at me with confusion. "You seriously don't remember your name?... But you're right about that part. I decided to call ya that because you never revealed your real name to us," Gaige admitted, her blowing a bubblegum bubble after she was done talking. "That sucks... but did I tell you anything else about me?" I asked. "All you really told us was that you weren't interested in the Vault and that you wanted revenge against Handsome Jack... you said that you wanted to kill him because he murdered your sibling..." Maya said at me.

Even though she said that, I didn't remember anything at all. "Rgh... I can't remember... let's just get this ship started so we can set off for Sanctuary," I frowned, Claptrap taking the helm and getting the ship to turn on with a simple push of a button, Gaige looking to be a bit jealous at that. "So what happened to you?" Maya asked me. "I woke up at the crash site and couldn't remember a thing... the only thing that I've been able to remember since is you guys's names and the vault symbol, meaning I was a Vault Hunter... what about the others?" I asked. "They all died upon impact... but for some reason, we couldn't find Krieg's body anywhere..." Maya admitted. "Hmm... I see..." I frowned as Claptrap got the ship to go out into the open waters. "It'll take at least 15 hours to get from here to the shores of Three Horns, which is where Sanctuary is. I suggest we get some rest while Claptrap steers the ship. If he's good at anything at all, it's boats," Hammerlock suggested. "Good thinking... I do need some sleep after everything that happened," I admitted as I laid down on the cold ground and tried to go to sleep, managing to do so in a few minutes.


	3. Three Horns, Three Vault Hunters

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _When I entered my dream, I didn't expect to be able to see anything, but I was able to see something that really confused me, but I saw it anyways. A memory of me talking with Krieg. In terms of appearance, Krieg looked completely distorted, as was his personality on the outside. However, he had an inner side to his persona that made him different than most Psychos. He had a conscience that had some control over Krieg's actions... and I was the only one able to communicate effectively with that conscience, as my vision showed._

 _Also, for those of you curious as to how I looked, I was dressed in a pure black shirt, matching jean jacket of dark blue, and a pair of jeans that were dark blue as well. I also had on sneakers that were Velcro instead of laced, which I smiled at, as I then remembered I hated laced shoes. My skin was extremely dark, even compared to my clothes, almost like I was nearly pure black, my lip color being dark brown as well. And my hair was short-length and black, falling just to my neck on the sides and back with nothing covering the front._

 _"So... you're real name isn't really Krieg... it's just the name that your crazy self gave to himself after years of torment in Eridium testing?" I asked, wondering what Eridium was... I didn't remember, but continued listening to the vision. "Yes, and I am actually trying to reunite with my daughter... she was the only one in my family to escape from Eridium testing and I've heard she's on Pandora," I heard a very reserved voice say... but the body itself said something completely different afterwards. "Lady dark as coal, burning with fire!" the body said like a madman, but my vision had me face palm at his words. "Ugh, how do you even deal with this crazy guy? He's completely incoherent 100 percent of the time," I groaned at the psychotic person. "I can't help it. He's the one in control, I just guide him from place to place," the voice said... followed by Krieg saying something else that I couldn't hear because of another sound that woke me up from the dream and with a jolt!_

* * *

"Land ho! We're at Three Horns Divide! Time to roll out, minion!" I heard Claptrap say from right next to my face, me punching the robot in the face and knocking him over from that. "Next time, wake me up with an alarm clock? You're voice is irritating as all hell," Maya groaned as she got up from the ground as well, Gaige and Hammerlock already up and at 'em and looking to be having a conversation of sorts.

"So how did you get your prosthetic arm?" Hammerlock asked Gaige. "I was making a science fair project and accidentally blew my entire arm up. And then, I got the brilliant idea to make a mechanical limb that could also summon my trusty companion Deathtrap whenever I wish and if the arm has enough power in it. It's actually strong enough to break a brick into a hundred pieces with one punch," Gaige smirked. "I see. Well, my limbs got eaten by a giant thresher in the Highlands. I learned my lesson. Don't ever bring piping hot Skag meat to work for lunch when studying the beasts of Pandora," Hammerlock smirked. "Admittedly, that sounds very painful," I frowned as we joined up at the dock and we exited the boat as it neared the ice, us hearing some noises from up ahead, almost like engines of cars.

Someone then ran across the bridge while also blowing it completely up! And then, another vehicle chased the guy in the first car with crazy laughs from the driver on my Echo communicator. "I SMELL YOU!" the voice exclaimed loudly. "Oh, bloody hell! Just go back to your camp and leave us alone!" I heard another voice say. "Oh, sure, I guess we'll just drive back to camp and- DIIEEE!" the voice exclaimed like a madman with gunfire in the background. "Looks like somebody needs saving... but how are we going to cross that bridge? It's utterly demolished!" Gaige frowned. "I have an idea, but we'd also need a car of our own," I frowned as we moved up the ramps and, after defeating a bunch of Bullymongs that tried to impede our quest, we came upon a strange machine at the top of the hill... one that looked very odd.

"By Jove! That's one of Scooter's Catch-A-Ride machines! We can use these to get to Sanctuary in a snap!" Hammerlock smiled as he tried to input a user password and it worked for him, allowing for a car with a turret attachment to appear out of thin air. "I shall take Claptrap back to Sanctuary with me. You should probably find a way to get into that particular machine. From what I heard, the Crimson Raiders blocked it to anyone who doesn't have authorization," Hammerlock said before he zoomed away and across the bridge, but only after he threw Claptrap into the turret seat. "Okay, I think I may be able to crack this thing..." I said as I put my hand to the side and focused, wondering if I could hack it with another Phase Shift.

And then, pay dirt. "Authorized user accepted! Please keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times and reminder: there's a pimento taco... a pimentaco in the glove compartment!" said an obvious country hick voice on the machine. "Well... didn't expect a hillbilly to be good with machines or cars," Gaige admitted as I then summoned a car that had 3 seats in it. One was on the front end, another in the back, and the turret on the top. "Thanks for using Scooter's Catch-A-Riiide, bitch!" the voice said on the machine, making me twitch my eyebrow at it a bit.

"Real charmer that one, huh?" I heard Angel say on my communicator, her face appearing to be smiling at me, but her eyes also being a bit in pain obviously. "Um... girls? If I start talking to myself, don't question it. I'm just talking to a girl who is also a computer," I said to Gaige and Maya. "Understood," Gaige smirked as Maya simply giggled as I got in the turret and Maya got the wheel, leaving Gaige to get the back seat and use her own guns to take out anyone that may follow us.

"By the way, Jack isn't watching right now, so I think I can tell you... I'm not really a computer, but a woman that is forcibly hooked up to the and everything on this planet... and Jack is currently pumping my body full of Eridium to charge a legendary Vault Key... he's done it so long and so much, I now rely on Eridium to survive... I have a plan for you to help stop Jack, but it would result in my death... the only way that Jack can be stopped is if you stop him from charging the Vault Key, which is the one tool he has to rule the world of Pandora and kill anyone that opposes him in his mad quest for power," Angel explained.

"Wait... I have a question... what the heck is Eridium? I can't remember it, but it sounds incredibly destructive to Sirens," I asked. "It is a special substance that has erupted into the world after the first Vault on Pandora was opened. It's able to enhance the powers of Sirens and it's the only source of power to the Vault Key. It's recognized as either a purple vapor that weakens any who touch it that aren't Sirens or as a refined bar," Angel said. "I see... I wonder what will happen if I touched it..." I frowned as I looked at Maya and Gaige. "Actually, you did touch it before. But when you touched it, it evaporated into a puff of pure air," Maya explained, me gasping at this new information. "Um... Angel? Apparently, my friend said that if I happen to touch Eridium, it ceases to exist. I think that I may just be able to save you from death," I gawked at her. "R-Really?! T-That's great news!... Oh, hold up, Jack's coming back on the net," Angel said as she then stopped talking to me and the Echo turned off just as I saw that we had emerged out of the cave on the other side of the broken bridge and we got into a large expanse of rock and snow, us seeing that there was a place ahead of us that had some people trying to break into a large, reinforced gate.

"C'mon! Let us in, ya grinders! We're only gonna kill every last one of ya!" said one of the people, my gaze immediately going into a glare at him and all of the others around there. "Hmm..." I growled as my tattoos erupted in power and I sent rocks out of the ground and forced the points of them to penetrate all of their skulls and for all of them to die instantly. "There, murderers gonzo," I frowned. "Okay, now let's go over here and try and talk to the people in town," I said as I got to the gates and emerged from the turret along with Gaige, Maya keeping the vehicle warm for our return. "Um... testing, testing, one two three. We're hoping to join the fight against Handsome Jackass?" Gaige smirked, me giggling at how she said his name incorrectly on purpose.

"Haha! That's a good one! You must be those Vault Hunters. Roland wanted to speak with you. Hold on, let me Echo him," the guy on the other side said, most likely the gatekeeper. We then got a call on each of our Echos, which is when I realized that Maya and Gaige had a set of their own as well. "Ah, so you're the 3 females that I've been hearing all this radio chatter about... the name's Roland. I was a Vault Hunter like you girls, until I joined the Crimson Raiders. I'd like to meet you, but first we have a problem. Corporal Reiss was sent to the Bloodshot Camp to retrieve a power core for our Shield Wall system, but he ran into trouble and hasn't returned. Find him, because we need him and the power core. Otherwise, Sanctuary will be a sitting duck for Moon Blitzes," Roland said as I suddenly got a flashback of the Flynt's tower collapsing completely after a single Moon Blitz struck it. "Let's get moving, girls," I said as I immediately jumped in the turret and we saw some tire tracks in the snow back by the cave that weren't ours and... there were 2 sets of them.

"Let's follow these," Maya said as she drove after the tracks and we drove a bit of a distance until we saw a sight that we didn't expect. Two different cars on fire and numerous corpses of the same type of people that tried to break into Sanctuary... as well as a strange radio device that I hadn't encountered before. "That's an Echo log. Play it," Gaige said, me doing so and hearing a voice on the other side. "This is Corporal Reiss! I've got the power core! I'm being chased by bandits! I got shot! I'll try and lose them in the Marrow Fields!" the voice said before yelling loudly and the recording getting a thumping sound as it turned out. "The Marrow Fields are just to the north of us according to the map, so let's head off immediately!" Maya said as I did something that I knew would be helpful to us and I formed two large ramps of rock and earth on each side of the gate, which would allow easy access into the area with our car.

We zoomed into the Marrow Fields from the ramps and caught a lot of the bad guys off guard, our turrets and our wheels making short work of the small fry as we finally reached a guy who looked to be getting attacked by a whole gang of bandits, one of them stealing something off of him... that is, until our group completely surrounded the four of them and we aimed our different weapons at their faces, Gaige smashing her metal fist against the back of the guy's head that held the power core. The three were petrified in fear as they let their arms up and we heard Reiss groan from pain. "Now I suggest you three murderous monkeys throw all of your guns on the ground right there, then jump off of this cliff and swim for safety," I growled at them. "O-Okay! P-Please don't hurt us!" they said in fear as they threw their guns to the ground to the south of us and then ran north, jumping off the cliff and into the water that surrounded this place. They dunked underneath it and then immediately froze into ice sculptures from the sheer cold of the water.

"Heh... good to see them get payback for that... rgh..." Reiss said on the ground as I saw blood escaping his mouth as well as from his stomach. Even with a health pack, there'd be no saving him. "Take that power core to Sanctuary... and if you see him... tell Jack... I'll meet him in hell..." Reiss coughed as he then breathed his last breath and fell to the ground, nothing else happening other than our faces going into grief, but none more so than Gaige. "Shit just got real..." Gaige frowned. "Get used to it, little girl. You're the youngest badass I've ever met, so stay strong, for Reiss's sake," I said to her. "Okay..." Gaige said with a determined grit on her face afterwards. "Now let's head back to Sanctuary with this beacon of hope," I smirked.

We then drove back the long way to Sanctuary and we got a message from Roland before we reached the gates. "Did you get the power core?" he asked. "Yes... but Reiss didn't make it," Maya said. "Reiss is dead? He was one of the first Lance men I recruited to the Raiders! Get that power core into Sanctuary before-" Roland was about to say until we got some interference. "Ah shit, I've been compromised! Get the hell away from me, bandits!" Roland exclaimed as I heard some gunfire and then his Echo went dead. "Crap! I heard that! Roland's been compromised! Get that power core into the city and then talk to Scooter. It's time to initiate Plan B," I heard the man on the other side of the gate say as we then were allowed access into Sanctuary, the gate lowering for us as we then entered it on foot. Once we did so, the gate immediately closed up on us... and we got another message from Handsome Jackass.

"Haha! Made it to Banditville, huh? Well done, well done! I must say I am very impressed with you ladies," Handsome Jack smiled at us in all three of our Echos. "Shut it, Ugly Jackass," I frowned at him, only then cutting the communication on my Echo. "Um... you're never going to call me by my real name, are you?" Jack asked. "After the shit you've pulled, not a chance," I frowned at him. "Hah! I'm trying to bring order to this desolate planet! You're just a bandit that has no place in this world," Jack smirked at me. "That may be true, but if anyone's the real bandit, it's you. I mean, you have billions and trillions of dollars, but you don't spend a goddamn penny of it to help anyone but yourself! Meanwhile, you spout false promises that only end in you killing more and more people! I mean, just look at our old friend Krieg! You put him in Eridium testing for no reason and forced him to go mad while also losing his wife and his daughter to your lust for power and from running away from the experiments respectfully!" Maya growled at him. "Krieg? Who the hell is that? I don't remember anyone by that name," Handsome Jack frowned. "You probably don't remember anyone that you've killed because of how many you've offed. How much are you willing to bet? Five bucks?" I growled at him. "Hehe, I like your feisty attitude, mystery siren. I must admit, not even I got your name at all. It's almost like you never had one," Jack laughed. "Mark my words, Jack. I will make you pay for all of the innocent people that you've hurt in your mad bloodlust. And then, when I have you on your hands and knees, I'm going to rip off your ears, stick dynamite in the holes, and make your head explode," Gaige growled at him. "Hah! I'd love to see the day!" Jack smirked as we finally met up with a guy on the outside of Sanctuary by a strange machine.

"Is this the shield machine?" Maya asked. "Yes, that's it alright. Take out the old core and input the new one," the guy said who was guarding it. Maya then took out the core of the machine and put in the good one, resulting in the shields appearing over Sanctuary... and just in the nick of time too! Literally five seconds after the shields came back online, the moon's giant H shot at least 10 volleys at Sanctuary, all of them getting stopped dead in their tracks by the new shield. "Good thing we did that when we did, otherwise this town would've hit the dust," I said. "Now we need to go and enter Sanctuary itself. Who do we talk to about Plan B?" Gaige asked. "Talk to Scooter, the town mechanic. He'll give you the details," the guy at the shield generator said. "Thanks," I smiled at him.


	4. The City Flies

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Once we entered Sanctuary, we immediately saw the garage and I assumed that Scooter would be in there. "Let's enter," I smiled as the doors slid open and we all three entered and saw a greasy guy holding a wrench and sitting on a stack of tires. "Oh crap, is you Hyperion? Heard all you guys are robots an' you're made outta metal an' eat outta the garbage an' stuff... figured you guys would come after me once Roland went missing..." the country hick said, him having the same voice as the Catch-A-Ride machine. "Are you Scooter? We're not robots. We're here to help rescue Roland," I said as we went forward and he looked at us with a bit of shock.

"Well shoot, now I feel a bit embarrassed, specially in front of such fine ladies as ya'll," Scooter smirked, making Gaige a bit upset. "I'm only 12, bub, not legal at all," Gaige frowned at him. "Oof... damn..." Scooter groaned. "So, the guy at the gate said that we should talk about Plan B. What do we need to do to activate it?" I asked. "Well, you'll need some power cells to put in the center of town. I have 2 around here, but you'll need some Eridium to get the final one," Scooter said as he pointed to the cells in question, them looking to be filled with power, which I smiled at. "Okay, let's go," Maya smiled as she grabbed the two cells and also grabbed the Eridium from Scooter, four different bars... I expected that she would've absorbed them, but nothing happened at all.

"So... you don't have any powers including Eridium?" I asked her. "Not a one. I'm unable to harness the power of Eridium," Maya admitted. "Don't worry. I can't twiddle my fingers ever since I got this metal arm," Gaige admitted. "Hehe, I don't think the two are related," I admitted as we moved to the center of town while Maya got a call from Scooter. "Use that Eridium in the Black Market by Moxxi's bar. Guy named Earl runs the place... be careful round him, though. Earl's crazy. One time, he ate one of my cars... yeah, the whole car... just, like with a fork," Scooter said as I found the area to put the power cells in, those being specific nodes around a large statue in the town center. "Okay, let's go here," Gaige said as she put her power cell in her slot as I did the same with mine. Maya then returned with a power cell from Earl and put it in her slot, her wiping her hands on her pants afterwards. "Ugh, that guy is full of grease," Maya groaned as we then called Scooter with the news.

"We just got the cells in place. Whenever you're ready, hit the switch," I smiled at Scooter. "Okay, just watch! This city's gonna FLY!" Scooter smiled as he pushed another button and something awesome happened afterwards... or so we thought as the machine sputtered to life, but then grinded to a halt. "Or... not... damn... well now we really gotta find Roland!" Scooter said. "Wait... I have a better idea that we could try out," I said as an idea flared in my head. "What are you yapping about?" Scooter asked. "Try and start the machine again and I'll see if I can help out with my Siren powers," I smiled. "Okay, tell me when," Scooter said. "Three, two, one, NOW!" I said, my powers activating as soon as I heard the grinding of the gears, me hacking into the machine and forcing it to move with my Phase Shift, which I didn't expect to work at all... but it worked!

The city rose up from the ground and out of the shield, us smiling at how we were able to escape the ground and my powers forcing the city to rise the rest of the way! And after it rose completely, I stopped giving the machine power, it now working all on its own! "WOOHOO! Ya'll did it, girl!" Scooter exclaimed at me happily as we then saw the moon start to charge up some shots, which Scooter immediately laughed at. "Hah! Hyperion Moon Blitz? Time to evade with ease!" Scooter laughed as he hit another switch and I felt the city shift to the left, the whole city moving so quickly that the Moon Blitzes completely missed us!

"You did it! The city is now safe from Moon Blitzes forever! What do I owe the thanks to this amazing feat to?" Scooter exclaimed. "Call me Terra," I smiled at him. "Thanks a whole bunch, Terra! But it ain't over yet. We need to find Roland before something happens to him! Go to the Raiders' headquarters and check his vault. He may have left something," I heard someone else say, that being a female voice from behind me... it looked to be a girl with a red and black attire to her with short, black hair and having a pair of glasses on her. But it was then that she noticed my tattoos and then plucked a strand of my hair for no reason at all! "OW! What was that for?" I growled at her. "I need to find out the connection to Sirens and Eridium, so I need some of your DNA to do so... by the way, I'm Tannis," she frowned. "Okay, then just ask. Doing it without warning is a good way to annoy people," Gaige frowned at her as she led us to the vaults that Roland had, me seeing that the HQ for Crimson Raiders was actually pretty cool and had 2 levels. The top level had the vault in question and, upon opening it, we found an Echo recording that we played.

"This is the Firehawk! Come to Frostburn Cavern or people will DIE!" said a very demonic voice on the other end, which was obviously used with a voice synthesizer. "The Firehawk? I've heard of this guy before... he's a mass murdering bounty hunter that has a penchant for killing Bloodshot bandits. If he's got Roland, then it could be problematic. I suggest you go to these Caverns and find that Firehawk before it's too late," Tannis said to us. "Got it, let's move out, girls," Maya said as we then left the town via the Fast Travel Network, which I smiled at how it warped us directly to the area in Three Horns Divide that had another Fast Travel machine, Angel coming on my Echo afterwards.

"I can sense that the Fast Travel machine for Sanctuary has moved... mind explaining?" Angel asked me. "Well, I helped make the city fly off the ground, so now the city is safe from Moon Blitzes," I smiled at her. "Amazing..." Angel smiled. But then, out of nowhere, her connection got cut suddenly and Jack came on the horn. "Yes, how amazing indeed. You just fucking blew my chances to destroy your city for good. Nice job, jerk," Handsome Jack said into my Echo. "Really? And how would you have done that?" I asked. "It was simple. Fool you guys into going after the Vault Key with false info that it was in the Tundra Express and on the move, only to have you take a fake shield core for Angel to hack into and destroy your shield wall system, allowing the moon mortars to annihilate Sanctuary," Jack frowned. "Too bad, so sad. In your face, we won the race. You're a jackass, do you like my sass?" Gaige mocked Jack into her Echo, which I giggled at. "Shut up," Jack groaned as we arrived at the area that held Frostburn Cavern, which is where we saw that there were a lot of fire-based enemies around the entrance, but none of them lasting long against my Veruc gun and my allies' powers. "Okay, we need to exercise caution in this place. From what I heard from my home planet, the Firehawk has the power to liquefy her enemies with flames alone," Gaige said. "Thanks for the pep talk, Gaige," I smirked at her, poking her metal arm afterwards.


	5. Terra's Real Name and Angel's Father

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After we arrived at the Frostburn Caverns, we continued onward into the place, taking care of any enemies that tried to attack us... and a lot of them were wielding incendiary type weapons such as blow torches, flamethrowers, and fire guns, but they didn't last long against our weapons, especially the corrosive properties of my Veruc gun, which I smiled at how overpowered it was. "Sweet!" I smirked at the fact that I shot a gigantic enemy in the stomach and the acid ate him from the inside-out! "That gun is a little overpowered, don't you think, Terra?" Maya asked. "I kinda figured that out, but what's stopping me from using it the whole way through this adventure?" I smiled.

We then emerged into an area that looked like we were closing in on the Firehawk's lair, a giant Psycho rushing towards us from within and getting burnt to a crisp by a hidden trap on the wall. "Be careful, there are sure to be more traps like that," I warned the duo as we moved through the place, avoiding any place that had burnt textures to the floors until we reached a large arena that looked to be the final area to go to. And when we moved to look at the center, we saw something awesome! The two bandits that were up there exploded in a flume of fire and guts! And the one who caused the explosion?

Let's just say her very appearance made me gasp as I remembered the name of my sibling... the one that I thought had been killed by Jack all this time. "L-Lilith?..." I gasped as I walked up to her and noticed she was very tired after doing that move. "What the... is that you, sis?" Lilith asked as I helped her up, me smiling at her with tears in my eyes. "I thought you were dead..." I sobbed to her. "And I thought I told you not to go after Jack? Your powers are definitely stronger than any Siren out there, so Jack would love to get his claws on you," Lilith said.

"Um... but before we continue, I have to ask... what is my true name?" I asked Lilith, her looking confused at that. "Your real name?" Lilith asked. "I lost most of my memories after Jack tried to kill us on a Vault Hunter train," I admitted. "Well, your name is actually Tara," Lilith said to me, which made me slap myself in the face when she said that. "You mean I've been calling myself Terra with an erra instead of Tara with an ara?..." I groaned. "I guess so... say, can you go up to one of my strongboxes and get me some Eridium?" Lilith asked. "I'll do that. If Terra touches any Eridium, it turns into pure air," Maya said, Lilith gasping at that. "Is that true, sis?" Lilith gasped. "Pretty much... though I'm just going off of what Gaige and Maya say. Like I said, I can't remember for the life of me," I frowned.

"Well, I'll try and help you get it back as much as possible, okay?" Lilith smiled as Maya handed her an Eridium nugget and Lilith immediately absorbed it into her bloodstream and she looked to have gotten powered up from it. "Whew! Thanks. Ever since the Vault opened my Siren powers have gotten a bit... awesome! It's probably because of this Eridium stuff. Anyways, the Bloodshots are the ones who took Roland. I can try and warp you there from here if you wish," Lilith said. "I'd like to see that," I smiled as Gaige and Maya joined my side. "Okay, stand still..." Lilith smiled as her body glowed a bright purple-red hue and we all three were warped away from there... but where did we get warped to? Just a few feet away from her on a different platform!

"I... just warped you three feet away, didn't I? Sorry, still getting used to that power particularly..." Lilith admitted. "It's okay. I'm sure we can find a different method into the Bloodshot HQ. Whaddaya say, ladies? Want to hop in a car and rush off to the stronghold? I'm sure I can get us to ramp into there with my powers," I smiled. "Going the destructive and loud way, huh? Count us in," Gaige smiled devilishly. "Let's head off then. I'm sure we can get back to the Fast Travel area and get into a car on the way out of here," I smiled as we went on our way out as Lilith chuckled. "I'll meet you girls back in Sanctuary!" she smiled as she then warped away in a flash. "Well, Lilith is pretty strong with those powers, huh?" Maya asked. "Yeah, but I hope she doesn't keep using Eridium... if she uses it too much, she'll become dependent on it..." I sighed. "How do you know that?" Gaige asked. "Because the person I talk to in my Echo? Yeah, she's a Siren and she's now reliant on Eridium to keep alive... because Jack is forcing her to charge the Vault Key with it," I explained.

"That's monstrous... next thing you know, he's gonna reveal that she's his daughter! Like, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd stoop that low," Gaige admitted, a sudden Echo coming in on us afterwards. "What did you just say?" Jack asked into our Echos, almost as if he were listening in. "What are you talking about? Were you listening into our conversation this entire time? That's a crime you know?" I frowned at him. "I don't care about that! How did you know that Angel was my daughter?!" Jack exclaimed, making our group surprised. "Is she really?... I was just saying stuff to say stuff," Gaige admitted, making Jack gasp at how he gave away a crucial piece of information. "Well, well, looks like you're not only a monster for murdering a bunch of people, but now you're a monster for torturing your own daughter! Have you ANY shame or conscience, Jack?! Let me guess, you also killed your wife, didn't you?" I growled at him. "Shut up about my wife! You know absolutely nothing! I'm keeping Angel under control because her powers are too unpredictable!" Jack exclaimed at me. "By forcing her to charge a Vault Key, forcing her to be hooked up to nearly every electronic on Pandora, and pumping so much goddamn Eridium into her body that she'll die if she ever runs out?! Tell me how that is supposed to make you earn a Number 1 Dad mug?" I growled at him.

Jack didn't respond to me after that. He simply cut the connection and I had to wonder... what would happen to Angel now that we knew this? I tried to contact her myself, wondering what would happen when I did so... and when I did, she gasped at how I managed to contact her myself with just my Phase Shift! "What the?! How did you find out how to contact me directly?" Angel asked. "Phase Shifting. Just want to let you know, Angie, that we just found out from Jack accidentally that you were his daughter... and we also ticked him off when we pointed out all the things he's doing wrong to you... so please, hold out as best you can. I can only assume Jack will try and tighten your leash big time after this," I frowned at her. "Understood... good luck," Angel said. "You too," I smiled at her as I stopped Phase Shifting as we got into a vehicle and drove off towards where the Bloodshot camp was that was on our maps, which was in a less snowy area of the Three Horns. It also happened to have a large gate in front that just begged for me to have us jump over. "Let's go," Gaige smirked as she took the wheel for a change and I got in the turret with Maya in the back seat.


	6. Roland Rescue and Plan of Attack

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

We managed to get up to the area that had the Bloodshot stronghold and we saw that the gate here was very large, but not large enough. "Okay, back up so I can make the ramp necessary," I smiled at Gaige, her doing just that, giving me enough space to form a ramp good enough to jump through into the Bloodshot camp, which I smiled at. "Okay, punch it, Gaige!" I laughed. She floored the pedal and the car revved over the gate from the ramp and we bailed out of the car as it continued on its collision course with the giant stronghold, leaving a large hole in the wall and allowing us to get into the stronghold with ease!

"We're under attack! Get them, idiots!" I heard a very angry man say on the PA, which we then had to handle a lot of Bloodshots as we broke into the stronghold from the hole we created in the wall, the piles of Bloodshot corpses lining our trail into their from behind us. "Hah! Let's go try and find Roland! I wonder what he looks like," I frowned as we moved through the area, us being in a place that looked to be a staircase room in a circular pattern. It was also a very high staircase, which we all went up and took out any Bloodshots that got in our way.

"Okay, Hyperion, I've got Roland, now pay up! How about we set the wager at 1 million dollars?! I'll be waiting for your response!" the loud guy said over the , which I realized may have been the Bloodshot leader. "Let's get up to Roland and rescue him before Jack sends in the cavalry!" Maya said as we continued to kill Bloodshots and climb stairs until we reached a jail area, where we saw that there was a single jail cell that had a colored man inside of it wearing gray clothes and looking tough as nails. "You Roland? We're here to save you," I said as I opened the door for him, Roland getting off of his cot and smiling at me. "Glad to finally meet you, soldiers. Let's get out of here before Jack's bots come to play," Roland said. "Yeah, I think I may have an idea on how to do that," I smiled as I jumped and slammed my fist into the ground with my Siren powers activating, the ground below us forming a metal slide and expanding and contorting to prevent us from getting attacked by Bloodshots on our way out of the place. "Let's go for a little ride," I smiled as I jumped onto the slide and started sliding down on my ass, being followed by Roland, then Gaige, and finally Maya.

And just in time too. We could hear the sounds of some gunfire from the top of the slide, so I contorted the slide from behind Maya so that the things following us wouldn't be able to get us. "DAMMIT! Just let me get Roland and I'll let you girls go!" I heard Jack exclaim in our Echos. "Yeah? Not on your life, porky," Gaige smirked into the Echo, making Roland chuckle at that. "Will you EVER stop making fun of me at any instance you can?! That's supposed to be MY shtick!" Jack exclaimed. "Well, I think we're better comics than you, especially because your jokes are all about killing others, whereas our jokes are about making fun of the real bad guy," I said into the Echos. Jack growled at that as we exited the bottom of the Bloodshot Stronghold on the other side, in the bandit camp, the bodies still there as I heard the Moon Blitz machine charging itself up. "Let's beat it!" I exclaimed at the others as I tried to do something similar to what Lilith did earlier in the Frostburn Cavern, me focusing my powers and all of us getting teleported into Sanctuary's town center in an instant, Roland looking surprised at that.

"Whoa! That felt weird... But at least we're back in Sanctuary," Roland said as I then looked out across the southern part of town, seeing that the Moon Blitz had absolutely demolished the Bloodshot Stronghold. "You saved my ass, girls. I am indebted to you... also, I see that you got Plan B initiated," Roland said. "With me and Scooter's support to the machine, yes, we did," I smiled. "Okay, let's get back to the Crimson Raider HQ. We need to find a plan to get the Vault Key off of Jack," Roland said. "Okay, and I think I could get us another ally in the meantime, since I know where the Vault Key is," I smiled, Roland looking flabbergasted at that. "You know where the Vault Key is?!" Roland exclaimed. "Yep. And only because an anonymous source told me that she was charging the Vault Key against her will," I said. "Who was that again?" Roland pondered. "The girl that makes up the net," Gaige said.

"Angel is charging the Vault Key?! And you're actually trusting her, of all people?" Roland asked as we made it to the top of HQ and we met up with Lilith. "Wait.. Angel is charging the Vault Key? How? And which of you is the one that she is contacting?" Lilith asked in shock. "Listen, she's a good person. Here, I'll contact her for you," I said as I focused my powers into the , executing a Phase Shift to contact Angel and keeping my powers in place. "Is that you again, Terra?" I heard Angel ask as she appeared on the computers of Crimson Raider HQ, which was right above the safe... and it was her true form.

"Whoa! That is not what I remember Angel to look like..." Lilith gawked. "See? She's not a computer. She's an actual person. A siren... and Jack's daughter," Maya said. "You're Handsome Jack's daughter?!" Lilith and Roland exclaimed. "Listen, we don't have much time. I'll explain to you how to get to my chambers and, at the same time, get to the Vault Key that I am charging," Angel said. "You don't need to worry, Angie. So long as I'm Phase Shifting, no one else in the world can use their Echo communicators. Prove it, Roland," I smiled at him, him trying to contact someone, but failing. "You're right... okay, I'll explain everything..." Angel said.

"The way to my chambers is blocked by 3 impossible hurdles that Jack made at the top of Thousand Cuts. The first is a door that can only open for Hyperion personnel. It disintegrates anyone else that touches it," Angel said. "Hah! That's the first hurdle cleared already! I can just form a large bridge of stone and rock to get to the fortress instead!" I smiled. "Good. Meanwhile, the second hurdle is a Bunker filled with the best weaponry Hyperion has. And then the final hurdle will be the most difficult. It's a body scan and voice recognition software to get to my chamber. It will only work for Handsome Jack, so we need to find a way to trick the computer into thinking that you are Jack. And sadly, it's impossible to Phase Shift, so I'd need to help one of you to get to my chambers. After you get the password in, then you can hack the computer," Angel explained. "Damn... so we have to be the worst person in the universe for at least an entire afternoon? That sucks sooo much ass..." Gaige groaned. "Okay, so we need to get a large team of people to conquer the Bunker and get someone to look and sound like Handsome Jack," Roland said. "Correct... I need to go now. Jack's trying to get into my chambers," Angel said. "Okay, stay safe Angie..." I said as I stopped Phase Shifting and all of our Echos returned to normal as well as the computer returning to its original map area.

"Okay, let's find out what we should do... what do we do?" I asked. "Well, first is first, we need some added people to watch over this place while we assault Thousand Cuts, so we need someone to go out and find some watchers for Sanctuary. I suggest our spy Mordecai and a girl named Tiny Tina. They're in the Tundra Express," Roland said. "Okay, I think I can do that," Gaige smiled. "Meanwhile, we need someone to go to a guy in Thousand Cuts called the Slab King," Roland said. "I can handle that," Maya smiled. "And we need someone to become Jack... and I can only assume Angel should help them," Roland said. "Since I can hack the to talk to Angel, I will go become Jack... as much as I don't want to do so..." I frowned. "Be careful," Roland said.


	7. A Crazy, Mordecai, and a Giant Ass Bird

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Instead of using the Fast Travel station, I decided to do something even more awesome at the edge of Sanctuary. I activated my Siren powers from the ground at the edge of the floating area and forced a column of dirt and rock out of the ground and to a height that would allow me to ride down in style. I got the attention of a lot of people when I did this, mostly because that's how OP my Siren powers were. And I was in love with it. "Going to take down Jack in style! Woohoo!" I smiled as I forced the rock to go down slowly but surely, like an elevator, all the while feeling the wind in my face as I did it... but then I got an Echo transmission from someone that I didn't recognize. "Hey, are you the so-called 'Amnesiac Siren'? Name's Mordecai and I need your help with something," the voice said, me realizing he was on our side when he said his name.

"Yeah, you could say that. What do you need help with?" I asked him. "Listen, I was trying to go after a Hyperion Convoy with my pal Bloodwing. She's my pet bird and a badass in the skies. We fell for a trap and she made it so I could get away... but then the Hyperion goons grabbed her and took off for the Exploitation Preserve. That place is bad news for animals and humans alike, as it's Jack's main area for Slag experimentation," Mordecai explained. "What's Slag?" I asked. "It's the element that makes up liquid Eridium. Get it on ya, then you're more vulnerable to other attacks. But Jack's trying to use it to turn creatures into fortified war machines. I don't want that to happen to Blood, so please, get to the Exploitation Preserve as fast as you can!" Mordecai said. "Got it!" I said as I tried to focus and look at my map, looking to see where this preserve could be.

The place that marked my interest was a place that said "Wildlife Exploitation Preserve" and it was to the far west of my current location. "Okay, time to Phase Warp," I smiled at the name I made and I warped my body out of the Three Horns Divide and I reappeared in a small alcove area that overlooked the entire preserve, scaring the shit out of Mordecai and Gaige in the process... as well as a single girl I didn't recognize. "WHOA! Witch! Burn 'er!" the little girl exclaimed as she brought out a stick of dynamite and Mordecai had to swipe it from her hands. "Okay, ever heard of the phrase 'don't judge a book by it's cover'? Because I'm the good guy in this scenario," I frowned at the little girl with the bandit mask situated on the side of her head.

She looked kind of wild in appearance as she was constantly bouncing, her one eye seemed to be a lazy eye, her hair was unkempt and dirty, and her clothes were also filthy... but surprisingly, she smelled like lemonade. "Sorry, babe, I just get startled real easy, hehe," the little girl smiled at me. "This is Tiny Tina, the most gifted Demolitions Expert in all of Pandora and our boom girl for the Raiders," Mordecai smiled, me looking shocked by his words. "A girl as young as you? How old are you?" I asked her. "NEVAH ask a girl her age!... Thirteen by the by.. the by," the little girl smiled as I could sense something... off about her. She was a bit insane, so I had to ask. "Um... were you tested on with Eridium at all?" I asked her, Tina looking surprised when I asked this.

"H-How did ya know?! Were you in my brain?" Tina asked in shock. "I had a feeling... listen, I'll fix you up after I find Mordecai's bird, okay? I have a knack for purifying Eridium," I smiled at her. "Okay, I trust yas... anyways, Mordecai's birdie is in the preserve. You'll need to find some way in there before they do anything to hurt the cutie," Tina smiled. "Okay, I think I see an area of interest already... an observation area fashioned to look like an arena... I'm going for it. Wanna come with, Gaige?" I smiled at my companion. "Sure enough," Gaige smiled as she grabbed me with her right hand and I had us jump off of the cliff and I formed a flume of dirt and rock that rode me over to the arena deck like I was a tidal wave surfer. And honestly, it felt awesome! "WOO! I'm just like a surfer chick!" I smiled as Gaige and I jumped off the rock and dirt wave when we reached the arena, both of us landing easily and hearing Jack on the radio.

"Huh? How the hell did you get in there so quickly?" I heard Jack ask me. "Simple. With my power over rock and earth, I simply commanded the land to surf me into the preserve. So, asshole, where's Bloodwing? Where's the bird?" I asked him with a stern frown. "You really want Bloodwing?" Jack smirked viciously, me looking shocked for the first time in awhile. "What are you plotting?" I said to him with a wary voice as one of the different elevator trap doors opened out of nowhere. "I really hate to see her go... she was going to be my finest warrior... but now I guess you can fight her yourself!" Jack smiled as we saw the true horror of what he had done.

Right in front of us and from the elevator came a gigantic bird covered in purple gunk and looking to be quite pissed, almost as if she were under mind control! "Oh my god..." Mordecai gawked from afar into the Echo, just to let us know what he thought. "Oh no he does NOT!" I exclaimed as I ran forward and connected my hand to Bloodwing's, wondering if what Gaige and Maya said about my purification powers were true or not... and color everyone surprised when, out of nowhere, my body slowly absorbed the gunk from Bloodwing's body and into my body, the force of it actually making me grit my teeth because of it being a bit painful to do.

But then, when I had every last bit of gunk removed from her body, I then breathed out a huge force of air. It was so forceful, that it managed to rip right through the metal of the arena and absolutely demolish the rest of the Hyperion Preserve, Bloodwing still being gigantic, but otherwise unharmed... until I saw something that I knew would be hard even for me to pull off. An explosive collar, most likely set up by Jack, right around her neck. I ran to her neck and tried to hack it loose with Phase Shifting as I started to hear the beeping of it starting a blast. "OH NO YOU DON'T, PRETTY BOY! ! ! YAAAGGGH! ! !" I growled in frustration as I finally got the device off of Bloodwing's collar and threw it to the other end of the arena, it causing a Hyperion worker to explode into a thousand pieces and for Bloodwing to look at me with what I assumed to be gratitude.

"Wait... what the fuck just happened?" Jack asked. "I saved a bird and made her way past 20 percent more badass in the process," I smiled as I stroked Bloodwing's large beak, her looking to be quite happy at me helping her escape death's door. "Huh... I did not expect that... it's actually... well, I never thought I'd say this to a rotten bandit, but... kudos. You stopped one of my plans. Props, girl, I was going to kill Bloodwing and then play a violin all sarcastically for her death... you ruined all the fun..." Jack frowned. "Thanks, shut up, and this isn't the only plan that I'm going to foil, pretty boy," I smiled as Bloodwing actually let her wing down and Gaige and I got onto it, her looking just as shocked as I was at the fact that I had just rescued Mordecai's bird from death.

"Yip yip," I smiled at Bloodwing, her letting out a loud screech of delight as she took to the skies and soared over to Mordecai and Tiny Tina, both of them shocked at how I had pulled off this amazing feat. "Blood... you look so beautiful... I missed you so much," Mordecai smiled as he stroked Bloodwing's beak, her cooing and cuddling her head against Mordecai happily. "I think she likes you, too. After all, you rescued her from being tortured," Mordecai smiled at me. "Really? Is she an intelligent creature?" I asked with a smile. "The most intelligent companion I've had in all my life. She means the world to me... I can't thank you enough for rescuing her from that horrible place," Mordie smiled at me as I hopped off of Bloodwing and he and Tiny Tina got onto Bloodwing's back. "We're going to ride back in style, girl!" Tina smiled. "Wait, I need to get rid of the Eridium in you first," I said to Tina as I placed my hand on her and attempted to do the same thing... but instead of that happening, I had a vision...

* * *

 _This vision was much different than the others, as it was actually from Tina's perspective instead of my own. It looked like she was in Eridium testing along with two older people who I assumed were her parents, with Tina looking to be at least 7 years of age at the time of the vision. She looked even tinier than usual. And her parents were being taken in for Eridium testing with her just getting a starting injection of slag into her bloodstream, which I found disgusting... but I couldn't help but notice something... familiar about the father. "Listen Tina, everything's going to be okay... trust me," said the father, him looking to be going up first and being strapped into a chair.._

 _"Okay, Tina... just don't look... don't look at us... listen, Krieg, baby, we'll get through this... promise me that you'll stay strong..." the mother said, my mouth dropping down to the ground when I heard her call the father by name. Now I realized something incredible that I hadn't before! Krieg, this whole time, was actually Tiny Tina's father! And Tiny Tina, this girl I had literally just met, was the daughter of a Psycho that had a conscience! Now I understood why Krieg was able to be more civilized than most other Psychos! It was because he was holding onto a shred of hope that Tina would be okay!  
_

 _But then came the horror. The two parents started getting Eridium sent into their bloodstream with electricity crackling against their bodies, their screams of torture making Tina cry as her mother said something. "Honey! Remember that heavy rock I had you hide in your dress?! Pull the pin from the top, then throw it at the wall!" her mother said as I could tell that the Eridium was destroying her from the inside-out. "Mommy?" Tina asked in a terrified voice. "JUST RUN TINA! RUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! ! !" her mother exclaimed loudly as Tina did just that and blew up the wall to the preserve, running after the explosion happened and her tears watering her eyes as she started to jitter about. The first signs of going crazy from slag._

* * *

When my vision ended, I saw that Tiny Tina looked to be crying while smiling, almost as if she were remembering something that I didn't recognize. "M-Mommy... daddy... I remember now... they saved me... they sacrificed their lives... so I could be alive..." Tina cried at that, her blubbering a bit at that. "That's not all, Tina... I saw it too... and believe it or not, your dad is still alive," I smiled at her, Tina's eyes going wide when I said that... though she still had her one lazy eye. "H-He's still frigging alive?! Whereishewhereishewhereishe?!" Tina asked like a crazy person, but a little more because she was excited about where he was. "Well, I don't know where he was, but he was one of the survivors of the train that Gaige, Maya, and I were on... but you may not like the second part... he's gone so far into insanity that he's become... a Psycho," I said to her, Tina looking a bit shocked to hear of this news, but her face turning into one of grit and seriousness. "I need to find him! He might recognize me! I need to!" Tina exclaimed. "Okay, then, looks like I'm going to be doing some digging around with Bloodwing once I drop these girls off at Sanctuary. Find a Psycho, right?" Mordecai asked.

"Not just any Psycho, Mordecai. He actually has a conscience that gives him directions when the body decides to listen. He is also much bigger than the average Psycho, has a very large Buzz Axe, has a restraint-type face mask on, and has large muscles. Find someone fitting that description and then ask them if they remember a person named Tiny Tina... be careful, however, because Krieg's insane part is usually the one in control. He won't listen to you if you're armed. You need to holster your gun when speaking to him, but also make sure to keep a shield handy... just in case he tries to attack," I explained. "Okay, I got it memorized. I'll begin searching while you go and do your gig... shame that you have to look like the biggest prick on Pandora, but good luck anyways," Mordecai smiled as Bloodwing then screeched in response and she flew the trio out of the hole and towards the direction of Sanctuary. "Okay... now to contact Angel..." I said with a frown.


	8. Trashing Opportunity

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

I then contacted Angel via Phase Shifting and she immediately answered, Jack not being around at all. "Hi, Terra... can I talk to you with my phase shifting instead?" Angel asked. "That's what I planned on," I smiled as I stopped Phase Shifting and Angel began to talk to me from my Echo communicator. "Okay, so what do you need me for?" Angel asked. "I want to know how I'm going to become Handsome Jackass. What do I need to do?" I asked. "Well, first, go to Jack's city of Opportunity. It's at the southwestern bridge of the Highlands," Angel explained. "Okay, I'll just warp myself there," I smiled as I warped my body with my Siren powers and appeared at the front steps of a very futuristic-looking city filled with the Hyperion symbol on nearly everything I saw.

"In order to fool the computer into thinking you're Handsome Jack, you'll need to pass a Bio Scan and a voice recognition password. In Opportunity, you'll find one of Jack's various body double robots that he uses to make videos in Opportunity in his place. I'll mark his location on your map," Angel said as I suddenly got a waypoint on the map, it pointing to a specific area of Opportunity, in the middle of what looked to be a large shopping area that would be used in the future. "Understood," I smiled at her as I then walked a bit forward and noticed something that I just had to mess up. "Hmm... giant statue of Jack looking tall and proud, huh? I think that this could be refurbished into something much funnier," I smiled as I focused my powers into the gold while a camera on the wall watched my every movement. It was only a matter of time until Jack got on the horn.

"Okay, seriously? Vandalism? That's just so stupid... wait... what are you doing to the statue?" I heard Jack say in my Echo. "Simply changing it into something more fitting to your crimes," I smiled as I contorted the statue to now look like Jack putting a knife in a certain Siren's neck. A Siren he knew more than any other. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he exclaimed at me. "Whenever Angel contacted me before, Jack, I didn't see any holograms. I saw her for what she truly is. She is a Siren that is so pale and sickly from all the Eridium you've pumped into her, she's now unable to survive if she ever runs out," I frowned at him. "I WOULD NEVER KILL MY LITTLE ANGEL!" Jack exclaimed. "You killed her long ago. And only I can save her from her torture. Wanna know how?" I asked him. "If you so much as even attempt to get to Angel, you will die," Jack growled at me. "But do you want me to tell you how I'd save her if I decided to go to her?" I frowned at him.

"Let me guess. You're going to separate her from her Eridium so that she dies," Jack growled at me. "Close, but no. I'm going to separate her from the Eridium, but, with my Siren powers that apply to only myself, I will extract all the Eridium that is inside of Angel's bloodstream, causing her to be independent from the horrid substance. And then, I'm taking her to fight you," I frowned at him, Jack looking upset by my statement, but not looking at me with fury as I expected. "I'm not going to kill a kid, Jack. Unlike you, who has murdered hundreds of millions of innocent men, women, children, and animals, I only kill those that have blood on their hands. You have the most blood of any human being on Pandora, all because of your sick quest for money and power. Angel may have looked up to you at one point, Jack, but not anymore. Not after what you've done to her and everyone else on Pandora," I frowned at him.

Jack frowned at me and then cut the connection as I found a body double in question and saw that he looked almost exactly like Handsome Jack... the only thing being different is that his face wasn't holding a mask. I immediately killed him with a piece of metal that I conjured out of the wall, puncturing the robot right through the skull. "Okay, now pick up the pocket watch that the body double is wearing. Once you have it on you, you will be able to trick the computer to think that you are Handsome Jack," Angel said, me surprised at how a pocket watch could do something like that. I did so and was shocked to see that my body changed to look exactly like what the Jack clone looked like when I placed it in my pocket, which made me a bit uneasy. "It also records voices. There are numerous info kiosks around Opportunity. Record Jack's voice from all of them and then upload the voices to me so I can make the pocket watch a voice modulation device," Angel said to me. "Understood," I smiled as I took the watch out of my pocket and approached the nearest kiosk in the area, pushing a button on the watch before I listened to Jack's awful voice and ramblings. "Hey kids! Do you know how much it cost for your parents to move to Opportunity? Literally nothing! I pay for your homes and food and medicine! Now always remember to love your parents, but love me even more," Jack said, the pocket watch recording it until I pushed a button to turn it off, me amazed at his denseness. "He loves to hear his own lips flap," I smiled to myself as I then found another statue by another info kiosk, me changing this statue to look like he was choking a puppy, which got him on the horn immediately after I did so.

"You are such a jackass," Jack growled at me. "Hehe, I think it's quite a likeness," I smirked at him as I then cut the connection and listened to the info kiosk, using the pocket watch to record the message. I did the same for the other kiosks (there were 5 in total) and upon collecting all the voice samples, Angel then gave me a waypoint on my map to go to an underground area of Opportunity.

Once I got there (as well as having to kill a couple robots and some Hyperion goons that tried to shoot at me... good thing I had a strong shield and they had no shock weapons), I came upon the room and saw the source of the waypoint being a strange computer. "Hook on the pocket watch to the computer, quickly," Angel said to me. I did just that and pushed the button, waiting for our teamwork to be fulfilled. "I'm receiving the data... now to turn the watch into a voice modulator..." Angel smiled as I saw the pocket watch change in color from white and blue to blue and yellow. "Okay, sadly, you'll have Handsome Jack's voice whenever you have that in your pocket. So be careful when you return to Sanctuary, okay?" Angel smiled. I then put it in my pocket and, after I turned into Handsome Jack, I started to test out the voice.

"Testing testing, one two, one two... great, now I sound like the biggest douche bag on Pandora," I smirked as I then took the watch out of my pocket and proceeded on my way to a Fast Travel station... but not before I saw something horrifying. I saw Angel contacting me, but she was getting zapped with electricity of purple and blue lights! She groaned in agony as I then got a message from Jack. "You seriously thought you could hide from me, Angel? You really thought that? Now say goodbye to the bitch. Say it," Jack growled at Angel. "You know what, Jack? FUCK YOU!" I heard Angel cuss, making me gasp at her sudden swear as well as Jack looking surprised as well.

"What did you just say? I told you not to swear!" Jack exclaimed. "JACK! DON'T YOU DARE HURT ANGIE! IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER, I'LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO THE STALKERS!" I exclaimed at him in fury, my pocket watch not in my pocket while I did so. Jack looked surprised at my voice, but he stopped talking to Angel all the same. "Why do you care about my daughter so much anyways? You barely know her, so why would you care about her safety? You're nothing but a bandit," Jack said to me. "Um, EXCUSE MOI!? I've yet to steal a single thing from anybody and have only killed people that tried to shoot me first! Meanwhile, you kidnap people to test Eridium on them, killed thousands of innocent people that didn't even do anything wrong, and you are killing your own motherfucking daughter with Eridium! YOU are the bandit! NOT ME!" I exclaimed at him as I then took matters into my own hands as I looked at Opportunity and smiled devilishly. "Here's how it's going to play out, Jack... either you leave Angel alone and stop hurting her, or I level this city with my powers over metal and rock. Your choice," I frowned at him.

Jack looked stunned at this and looked to be contemplating one over the other. "Y-You can't be serious, right? That city is my crowning achievement!" Jack said with a frown. "It's a lie is what it is. So leave Angel alone or I destroy this entire city," I growled at him. "OKAY! I'll leave Angel alone! But you better not do anything that will harm or kill her, you hear me?!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm not going to hurt her, nor will I kill her. I already told you. I'm going to save her," I frowned at him as I cut the connection as I got in the Fast Travel network, me appearing in Sanctuary and walking towards Roland and the others in the HQ. "Did you do your job?" Roland asked me as I noticed another person there I didn't recognize... him being a giant man with hulking biceps and a whole lot of scars on him.

"Yes I did. Don't hurt me when I do this," I smiled at them as I put the watch in my pocket and I immediately transformed into Handsome Jack, them looking impressed with the results. "Duh, I'm an ugly piece of filth and everybody loves me!" I said like an imbecile using Jack's voice, everyone laughing when I did that, especially Tiny Tina. "Anyways, this is Brick, the Slab King. His bandits in Thousand Cuts will provide aerial support for the Bunker," Roland said. "Okay then, let's go over our duties now," I smirked.


	9. Angelic Rescue

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Okay, so here's the deal. Firstly, Lilith will proceed with Terra, Gaige, and Maya on foot to the Bunker using Terra's powers to create a footbridge across the canyon. After that, Brick will have the Slabs send aerial support with the buzzards to take out the Bunker. And after that, it's all a matter of you fooling the computer to think that you're Handsome Jack. Once you do that, Terra, hack into the computer so the others can come down the elevator as well. I'll find a way to Control Core Angel from the cliff side. Once we're in there, we'll need to steal the Vault Key and rescue Angel..." Roland said.

"That's his way of saying 'we're probably going to die'," Mordecai smirked as I noticed that Bloodwing was perched on top of the Raiders front balcony, which made me smile at how the building was well constructed enough to have her weight not impact the roof at all. "Enough whining, Mordecai. You're staying behind to watch Sanctuary with Tina, so you'll be safe from the crosshairs. We're the ones going to be risking our skins," I smiled at him. "Okay, if everyone's ready, I say we move out now," Roland said. "Yeah!" I smirked as we all headed for the Fast Travel station and all of us used it to warp to the starting area of Thousand Cuts. Upon us doing so, we went forward and down a staircase to overlook the tower from the canyon. "Easy as pie," I smiled as I formed a bridge that actually functioned as an escalator to allow us to go up to the top most rung of the tower without anyone harming us. "Be careful not to fall down," I smiled as I put the watch in my pocket and I turned into Handsome Jack, the others and me stepping on the ground and me forcing it to carry us up and over the canyon, all the way to the top of the tower, Roland looking impressed as he then went onto the cliff side with some suction cups and a pick axe.

"Okay, we're at the Bunker, Brick. Commence Operation: Bunker Blast," I smiled at him. "You got it! Sending the buzzards your way now!" Brick smiled as I heard some engines from the airborne bandits as I then heard something else. Auto cannons, most likely set up by Jack as a defense grid. "Let's take out these cannons!" Gaige said as I took out my Veruc and started to pepper the machines, a few bullets being enough to eat through their metal and destroy them from the outside-in. We continued this way of attack with the next 10 different cannons that spawned around the place before we heard Jack on the horn.

"You really think that I would protect Angel with just a few robots and cannons? I think it's time to know what you're up against," Jack smiled as something started to emerge from the center of the top of the area. "See, the Bunker isn't a place. It's a defense mechanism," Jack smiled as it happened. I gigantic freaking battleship emerged from the ground, looking ready to kill... and it looked like a gigantic spaceship! "Meet the BNK-3R, the finest war mech of its design. Now do me a favor, and die," Jack said sadistically as I instinctively got out my Veruc and started to pepper the machine, wondering if that may have been able to do the trick. All it ended up doing was causing some parts of the machine to get damaged, but not all of it. "Damn, this thing is tough! But is it tough enough to withstand my metal powers?" I smiled as I tried to contort the machine just as it started to move over top of us, me twisting it so that it now looked like a statue... and to my surprise, it worked!

Soon after I turned it into a statue looking like me, the thing exploded everywhere, tons of stuff being dropped from it including money, Eridium bars, and even a cool gun that I immediately looked at it and saw it was an SMG that looked incredibly cool... despite it being called "Bitch". "Huh... a gun that's named after an offensive slur? And it looks like it's pretty cool... let me test it," I smiled as I shot the thing in the air, wondering if it'd be any good. And I was surprised at just how little recoil it gave off despite it firing faster than any gun I'd seen before! "Wow! I'm taking this!" I smiled as I holstered it in my storage (which was in my Echo communicator for some odd reason. And I immediately went down to the bioscan door, it having a lowered forcefield instead of the thing it was before. "Good luck, Terra. We'll be waiting for the go-ahead," Lilith smiled at me. "Thanks, sis," I smirked back at her as I made sure the watch was in my pocket before entering the door.

"Initiating bio-scan," the computer said as I stood completely still, wondering if I'd be able to fool it. "Bio-scan successful! Hello, sexy! Awaiting password," the computer said as Angel came on the horn. "The password is 'I love you'," Angel said. I hit the button and said 'I love you', wondering if that'd work. "Access granted!" the computer spoke, a door opening up in front of me as well as the door behind me opening as well. I then Phase Shifted the computer to prevent it from needing the stuff again and smiled when it said "Bio-Scan feature deleted. Password feature deleted." But I heard Jack get on the horn once again.

"Okay, consider this your final warning! No wait, consider this MY final warning! If you take one more step into Angel's room, I will find every single person you ever met and I will kill them all one by one!" Jack exclaimed. "I told you already, Jack-off, that I'm not going to kill your daughter! God, it's like you don't want her to be free from torment!" I groaned into the communicator as my group got onto the elevator and pushed the button to go down. "Jack's talking to you directly?" Gaige asked. "Yep. And he still won't believe a word I say," I frowned as the elevator reached the bottom and we moved forward down a corridor, then to the left to see a button by a door.

"Okay, pushing button..." I said as I did so and the door opened in front of me, me seeing the horrors that awaited. Angel was having Eridium forced into her body with the Vault Key under her. It looked to be in three pieces, being charged by the Eridium that kept her alive. "Okay, Maya, how do I get into this forcefield? I need to touch her to work my magic," I said to her. "I can help with that," she smiled as she shot at one of the pipes carrying Eridium into Angel and left a large hole from the explosives. "Okay! I'm coming, Angie!" I exclaimed as I jumped into the pipe and wormed my way into the shield, Eridium coating me all over and turning to air the moment it touched me, Angel looking to be in pain from the sudden loss of the substance. "Don't worry Angel, I'll get you pizza after this is all done!" I exclaimed at her as I placed my hands on her as Gaige, Maya, and Lilith handled the other pipes.

When I touched Angel's body, I almost lost it from the pain. She had so much Eridium in her, that the pain of me absorbing it was unlike any I had before! "I WON'T GIVE UP! HHHHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! ! !" I exclaimed through the pain as I felt the last of it leave her system as well as all around us, me feeling like I would explode from the excess amount of Eridium that I had in my body. I looked up directly into the ceiling and opened my mouth, letting out an enormous yell as a giant laser left my mouth, absolutely obliterating through the metal and blasting through the open skies and through the clouds of Pandora! And it lasted for a whole 30 seconds! Yeah, that's how much Eridium was in Angel! Bloodwing only had enough in her that the laser lasted 3 seconds. Angel had 30 seconds, half a minute's worth of Eridium. And the laser was thrice as large as Bloodwing's.

"Hah... hah... ugh... that... was... awesome..." I panted as I noticed that Angel had passed out when I did that, but she was still breathing. "Hah... she's still alive... I'm happy." I sighed as Gaige and Maya joined me as Roland came in from the cliff side. "I heard the whole place shake when that happened. You just defeated Jack's only chance to wake up the Warrior. Lilith, you take the Vault Key to Tannis... I'm proud of you, soldiers," Roland said to me before something happened from behind him that would haunt me. A bullet went through Roland's back and killed him instantly, the shooter being none other than Handsome Jack himself!

"ROLAND!" Lilith exclaimed in bloody murder as Jack looked at us with a smile. "Sup?" he asked, me hissing at how I was so tired that I couldn't do anything about it. "YOU BASTARD! I'm gonna-" Lilith was about to say... before Jack latched a strange collar onto her neck that made her look to be in pain. "A Siren restraint collar! They used that on me on my home planet!" Maya growled. "What was that old saying? 'Don't pick a fight with a man with nothing left to lose'?" Jack asked. "You do have something to lose, Jack. YOUR DAUGHTER IS STILL ALIVE!" Gaige exclaimed at him as she then waved her arm and her robot suddenly appeared. Deathtrap.

"Let Lilith go. She didn't do anything to Angel. It was all me," I growled at him as I winced at how I couldn't help my sister out right now. "I still need someone to charge the key, don't I? Now, Lilith, kill them all, but not Angel," Jack said, Lilith looking to be in pain as she then activated a power of hers and all of us were warped to... some strange area that had a lot of safes in it. "What the hell just happened?! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Mordecai asked into our Echos. "Jack killed Roland... and he's got Lilith... he's going to use her to wake the Warrior up unless we stop him..." I groaned as Maya and Gaige helped me and Angel out of the area we were in, and once we opened a door, we saw that we were in the middle of someone's shop. "What the?! How did you get into my storage shed?!" Marcus asked us in shock. "We... didn't take... a thing..." I groaned as Maya and Gaige tried to carry me and Angel the rest of the way... and I suddenly got very sleepy. I ended up passing out just as we reached the HQ for Crimson Raiders.


	10. Assault on the Warrior's Vault

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I didn't know how long I was conked out for, but when I awoke, I saw that Tannis was plucking hair from Angel, her looking annoyed, but her still awake, which I smiled at. "Angie..." I smiled at her as I opened my eyes, Angel immediately rushing over to me and hugging me, tears in her eyes as she saw me. "I thought we'd lost you! You've been asleep for 3 hours!" Angel said to me with tears. But it was then I remembered. "Where's Lilith?" I asked as I immediately jumped from my cot, wondering where she was. "Jack's got her... I can only assume he's going to use her to finish awakening the Warrior. We need to get the jump on him, since he's probably at the vault right now," Angel said with seriousness in her voice.

"And where is the Vault? Surely, you must know," Tannis smiled at Angel. "Well, it's in the Eridium Blight, in the Hero's Pass. I'll show you where it is on the maps," Angel said as she moved us into the HQ main area and I saw Brick, Mordecai, and Tina were all up as well, Tina looking to be upset with Angel, as she turned her face away from her the moment Angel looked at her. "Um... Tina?" I asked her. "Whadda you want?" Tina asked with a frown. "Nothing... just wanted to ask how you're faring," I said to her. "What do you think? I lost my bestest friend in the world, and it's all her fault!" Tina exclaimed, pointing to Angel. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know Jack would appear and kill Roland..." Angel said with sadness in her face. She then pulled up a map and pointed to a certain area in an area to the far north of The Dust, which was to the far west of Three Horns Divide.

"Here. Right here is where the Vault of the Warrior is buried. It's in the Hero's Pass in Eridium Blight. I suggest we bring our best people to attack the place, and I already know one person will be Overpowered as fuck on her journey through the pass," Angie smiled at me. "You got that right, sista! I'm going to go through that place with you guys following me closely. I'll deal with making a clean path to the vault... but when we get to where Jack is at, I only ask that you all stay behind and cover me and Angel as we confront him ourselves. We don't want anyone else dying," I said to them. "Understood. Brick, Gaige, Maya and I will cover your escape. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tina, you and Tannis are in charge of Sanctuary protection while we're gone," Mordie said to Tina. "Aw man! I wanted to pop Jack in the head myself!" Tina exclaimed. "Trust me, Tina, it's dangerous. You may be an expert of bombs, but bombs only help so much against a guy with tons of weapons, robot menaces, and his surprising mobility," I said to her. "Rgh... fine, I'll stay here and look after Bloody for ya," Tina smiled, Bloodwing screeching in response from outside of the hideout, obviously airborne.

"Okay, then let's head out," I said as I led us out the door and we immediately went for the Fast Travel network, all of us appearing in an area that looked absolutely miserable. The skies were coated in purple, the ground didn't have any flora, and the place had an air of foreboding tension to it. "Welcome to the Eridium Blight, girls... when Jack started mining Eridium, this place was still a terrible place, but it wasn't as bad as it is now," Mordecai admitted. "Okay, let's get some cars and race off to the Hero's Pass. "So which way to this place again?" I asked as I got in a car that had 3 seats for me and my fellow Vault Hunters while Mordecai and Brick got in a car with Angel that had 3 seats. "I'll lead you there," Angel said as she pointed out the direction for us to go. We simply followed the road that she was leading us down until we came to an area that was off the beaten path, barricaded by Hyperion blockades, most likely to keep cars out.

"Okay, we travel on foot now," Angel smiled as we got out of our cars and proceeded on foot to the area beyond the barricades, seeing a large, imposing gate that was made of Hyperion tech. "Hmm," I smiled as I went up to the computer console on the side and tried to execute a Phase Shift... but when I tried to do so, guess what happened instead? "Intruders detected! Additional locks initiated," the computer voice said, me frowning at that. "Very well, didn't want to do this to ya, baby, but I'm going to have to force my way in," I smiled as I punched the gate in front of me, forcing my Siren Powers to bend and twist all the metal inside of the door until it left a clear path for us to get in, with a mangled heap of scrap metal making up most of the left side of the door. "HAH! You're stronger than I am by far, Terra!" Brick exclaimed with a guffaw. "Let's hurry in there," I smirked, everyone following me up the long set of stairs until we reached an area thick with Loader bots and Hyperion fighters. It wasn't just engineers working here, but even snipers, soldiers, camouflage fighters, and even a few Constructers that were a menace to take down without me cheating with my Siren powers!

"Looks like they're really upping their defenses for this place!" Mordie exclaimed. "You think, Mordie?! They're trying to kill us all!" Gaige exclaimed as she had to rely on Deathtrap a lot more than usual to take care of the humanoid enemies as well as a few of the different robots. I made our bridges when we needed to get by forcefields, used my powers to annihilate some Super Badass Loaders with relative ease, and the last bot to be taken down was a Super Badass Constructor, which I had to cheat with again with my powers destroying it in a snap. "Nice moves, hon," Angel smiled at me, her word usage making me look at her in confusion. "Did I just hear a flirt?" I smiled at her, Angel's face going a bit red when I said that. "Once we deal with Jack, maybe," Angel smiled. "If you want to, Angel, I'll let you be the one to deal the final blow," I said to her. "I'd like nothing less... especially after what he did to my mother... now that I don't have Eridium in me anymore, I clearly remember it all... Jack killed my mother and then, when I got older and he had pumped me full of Eridium, claimed I killed her because my powers were unpredictable," Angel frowned.

"That's just sick," Maya growled as we finally reached an area that looked to have been prime real estate for an ancient Warrior, it being filled with volcanic activity and us seeing a few signs of Jack's presence already with some Hyperion ammo crates and some bandit corpses laid across the area. But once we got to an area we had to drop down into, we saw that Lilith was forcibly having Eridium going through her to charge the Vault Key! "You guys, wait there," I said to my allies quietly. "Understood," Gaige smirked as Angel and I took some steps forward and wondered where Jack could be. "Dad? Where are you?" Angel asked, looking around with a pistol in hand.

And then, he appeared, right at the control panel for Lilith's Eridium injectors, which were fairly smaller when compared to Angel's. "So, you finally decided to join the party?" Jack smiled. "No, we're here to stop you and save Lilith, doting daddy of the day," I frowned at him with an intense snarl. "You really don't get it do you, Terra, was it? I'm the one trying to bring peace and order to Pandora. You and all of your bandit friends are preventing that from happening," Jack frowned at us. "Does that include me, dad? Besides, I don't even want to call you that anymore... not after what I remember what you did to my mother!" Angel exclaimed at Jack in anger as she then shot a pistol shot in his face and we were stunned to see it was a clone of Jack!

"DAMMIT! He's got a clone-creation device on his shield! Angel exclaimed. "ANGEL! What did I tell you about using that language?!" Jack exclaimed from the shadows as I simply growled and looked through the sights of my Veruc, it being heat seeking so I could find the real Jack. "HAH!" I exclaimed when I finally got him in my cross hairs, shooting the trigger rapidly until I got through his shields and then the acid started to eat away at his flesh, Jack looking to be in pain as blood spurted after the acid had lost its effect. "Is that the best you've got?!" Jack exclaimed angrily as I looked up to Lilith and saw the sight we didn't need to see right now. The Key formed back together. "NO! The key's charged!" Lilith exclaimed, her being in absolute pain as I tried to tackle the Vault Key, but Jack stopped me with a smack from his rocket launcher, him then putting it in the ground.

"Shit... you didn't just... no!" I exclaimed as I heard something roar loudly after being awoken. And then it appeared. A gigantic monster made of rock, Eridium, and lava. The Warrior. "WARRIOR! ! !... Kill..." Jack commanded it as Lilith fell to our side and looked to be in pain. "Time to get to work on destroying this hunk of... rock? OH YEAH!" I exclaimed as I got the idea to force my powers onto the warrior and smiled when I saw that his body started to break apart and mold into a different shape when I had finished my duties. The Warrior now looked nothing like it did before, it now looking like a giant rock and that was it. Sure, it could still roar loudly in pain, but it was done. Through unconventional means, the Warrior was no longer a threat to us. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!" Jack exclaimed as I smirked and waked up to the Warrior, it looking to be a bit scared as I approached it. "Time to say goodbye. Sorry, buddy..." I sighed at him as I threw five grenades down his throat and leaped for safety, the giant monster actually exploding into nothing but shattered rocks and a few stray patches of lava coating the area we were at... and Jack looked pissed.

"No, no... no, NO! This is NOT how I'm supposed to go down! I'm supposed to be the hero in this story! AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY BANDIT SCUM!" Jack exclaimed at us as Angel then walked forward and did something that I only saw Maya do. I saw her lock her dad in the air with Phase Lock. "Angel?! What are you doing?!" Jack asked in shock. "This is for murdering my mother," Angel growled as she shot Jack in the left leg, his scream of agony very apparent. "This is for killing Roland," Angel growled again as she shot him in the other leg, right in the kneecap, making Jack exclaim bloody murder. "And this... is for every person you killed in your sick twisted mind of thinking you were the hero. You were never the hero, dad. You're just as big a bandit as all of my friends," Angel growled at him as she then shot Jack through the chest, the same way he had done to Roland.

Jack let out a gurgle of death before he bled out the rest of the way, Angel ending the Phase Lock and Jack's dead body collapsing onto the ground. "There... it's done," she said as I put my hand on her. "You okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine... just killed the person that conceived me... only he wasn't my dad at all. He was a monster," Angel growled as she picked up Jack's body and tossed it into the lava surrounding the area we were at right now. "Well, time to call the others," I said as I got out my Echo. "Hey, people of Pandora! Bandits, innocents, and everyone in Sanctuary! HANDSOME JACK IS DEAD! WE SAVED THE DAY!" I exclaimed into the communicator, making sure it was spread throughout all of Pandora to make everyone know who I was. "AW HELL YEAH! WAY TO GO, GUYS!" Brick exclaimed as he jumped down to our position with everyone else. "The credit for Handsome Jack's death doesn't belong to a Vault Hunter, a bandit, or a rebel. All credit goes to Angel, Jack's daughter," I smiled into the announcer. I could literally hear fireworks being fired off in the distance from me saying this.

"Heh. Looks like the Sawtooth bandits are throwing a fireworks show to show their gratitude," Brick smirked. "We heard it all from here, girls! Ya killed the Handsome menace! Now come on back to Sanctuary! Moxxi's throwing a big bash with all the free booze and pizza ya can drink! WOOOO!" I heard Tiny Tina exclaim into the Echo. "Looks like we're going to be heralded as heroes. What say we go back to Sanctuary with our heads held high?" I smiled at Mordecai and my allies. "Not before you get this Eridium out of me," Lilith smiled, her looking to be wheezing and panting a bit from the entire process. "Oh! Sorry, sis, nearly forgot about that," I smirked as I then touched Lilith, absorbed her Eridium inside of her, then let a laser loose to the side of the area we were at right now. A perfect exit that would lead right back to the Blight. "Let's go," I smirked.


	11. The Party

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Upon returning to Sanctuary, we saw that the party was already in full swing! Everyone was at Moxxi's bar and everyone was having the time of their life. I even saw Scooter there along with some... bigger lady I hadn't met before. "Who are you?" I asked her. "Mah name's Ellie an' Ah'm Scooter's sister. How're ya'll enjoying mah maw's pizza?" Ellie asked me as I started to drink some root beer... only to spit it out when she said that last sentence. "You're Moxxi's daughter?... Wow... didn't know she had it in her," I gawked. "Well, that is just rude!" Ellie frowned at me. "S-Sorry... I just... wow... I didn't expect Moxxi was related to you or Scooter at ALL. She's like, the exact opposite of what you look like," I admitted to her.

"Yeah, everyone else gets surprised when they learn that too. I used to be a part of a nasty gang of bandits called the Hodunks that live in the Dust. I decided to leave the clan with Ellie and Scooter after Papa Hodunk kept trying to force Ellie to be the clan wife, meaning she'd be everyone's sex friend. I didn't want my daughter to have to go through that horrid treatment, so I took her and Scooter away and to Sanctuary. It also took a whole lot of time for me to stop speaking in that god-forsaken accent," Moxxi admitted.

"You used to have an accent?" Maya asked her, having her fill of pizza and rakkale as well. "I did. But the only time I ever speak in the accent is in private to Ellie and Scooter. Not in front of all the patrons. Girl's gotta have a reputation after all," Moxxi smirked. "Well, considering that you're the most buxom girl in this joint, I'd say I agree with you," Tina smirked as she also had some Rakkale, which I didn't like that she was drinking it when she wasn't legal age yet.

"Um... Tina? Don't you think you're too young to drink?" Gaige asked her. Gaige had no rakkale at all and instead had root beer as an alternative. "I can drink as much as I want! Specially after a shertain bitch caused me bestest friendly to get killed," Tina said, obviously getting very drunk and being vicious when she was. "I already told you, Tina, I didn't mean for Jack to kill Roland. Can you please stop saying that I caused it?" Angel groaned in frustration. "BUT YA DID! If ya hadn't 'ave got Roland in there, den 'e wouldn'ta died!" Tina exclaimed angrily again. "Tina... can we have a little talk outside?" I frowned as I took Tina by the hand and led her out of the bar, her giving some resistance, but her stopping when I formed some rock to lock her hand to mine.

Once we were outside, I took her to the drop-off edge of Sanctuary, both of us sitting on the ground and me holding our legs in place with conjured metal so we wouldn't fall off. "Why are you being such a meanie to Angie, Tina?" I asked her, wondering if she'd tell me something else. "I already told youse! She coulda stopped Roland from gettin' killed!" Tina exclaimed in her drunken state, me taking the bottle in her hand and throwing it over the edge. "Hey! Gimme my booze back!" Tina exclaimed. "You need to think straight, Tina. I know that you're a smart girl. Tell me, is there any other reason that you hate Angel other than the fact that she unintentionally had a hand in Roland's death?" I asked her.

Tina then looked to be producing tears and collapsed into my shoulder, me looking shocked at how she was crying in front of me for the first time ever. "Angel... she could've told Jack to stop the Eridium testings... she could've done something to save my parents... yet she didn't do a damn thing! My dad is still nowhere to be found, my mommy's dead, and I still have my craziness despite the Eridium being out of my body! Why couldn't it have been her?! Why did it have to be Roland?!" Tina bawled into my shoulder, making me feel extremely sorry for her.

"Tina... you may not believe me, but Jack was the one that was always in charge. Angel was an unwilling companion and while I'm sure she was able to see the Eridium testing being done to your parents, you have to remember, that was five years ago. And from what she said to me, she's only been charging the Vault Key for 3 years total. She had no idea that your parents were being tested on... and just think of it for yourself, Tina. If Roland hadn't been the one to get killed, it very well could've been Gaige, Maya, myself, or Lilith. Would you have preferred it if one of us died by Jack's bullet?" I frowned at her.

Tina sniffled and hiccuped a bit when I said that, but her grip on me remained firm. "Jack is dead, Tina. We made him pay for what he did to Roland. For what he did to you and your parents. For what he did to all the people of Sanctuary... for what he did to my male Vault Hunter friends..." I sighed, Tina looking at me with shock when I said that. "You mean... there were more of you?" Tina asked. "Yes," I said as I then remembered a bit more about the Vault Hunters that didn't survive the trip to Pandora...

"Axton was a guy with a big heart, and a turret that could destroy anything it wanted to. It had rockets, the ability to stick onto walls and ceilings, and he had a strong sense of justice about him," I smiled. "Wow..." Tina smiled. "Zer0 was a complete mystery. He was dressed in a jumpsuit with a helmet that concealed his entire head. We didn't even know if he was a human at all, but he always spoke in Haiku when he said full sentences... he was also an assassin that wanted to join me in my efforts to kill Jack," I smiled. "And finally, there was Salvador, the biggest, most loyal guy you could count on to get out of a tough scrape. He saved his entire town from Hyperion goons when they tried to invade it, all by using his unique ability to pull out two different guns and go to town on the robots and goons that attempted to flee. He only left one survivor, and he crawled back to Jack with broken legs and a broken spirit," I smiled.

"Sounds like they were pretty damn awesome..." Tina smiled as she stopped crying. "Yeah... they were all dead upon the impact of the train. Only myself, Maya, and Gaige survived while Krieg went missing. There was no body of him anywhere, and Claptrap never said anything about seeing a Psycho when we first met in his old house in the snow," I admitted. "Krieg... he was my daddy, right?" Tina asked. "Yeah... I honestly don't know where he is or how we're going to find him... but rest assured, Tina, when we find him, we're going to heal him up just like I did to you and Bloodwing," I smiled at her. "T-Thanks... that makes me feel a bit better.." Tina smiled as she then leaned back and fell into a slumber, snoring cutely as the beer and tear combo finally made her fall asleep. "Crazy kid," I smirked at her as I picked her up and took her back to the HQ to sleep off her hangover that she'd have in the morning.


	12. BADASS CRATER OF BADASSITUDE!

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I exclaimed loudly when I got the news from Tannis the next morning after the party. "I am being completely serious when I say that, once Lilith when back to the Warrior's vault to destroy the Vault Key, a giant map appeared of numerous different vaults all around the galaxy appearing, and there are even a few new ones that have revealed themselves on Pandora!" Tannis smiled. "Which ones are on Pandora?" Gaige asked with a smile.

"Well, there are three in question that have cropped up on Pandora. One of them is in the Hunting Grounds, where Hammerlock usually goes to hunt rare and exotic animals... then there is one in an area riddled with sand pirates that will sure to be a thrilling adventure, and finally there is a vault that has opened in a large crater that-" Tannis was about to finish before our computers suddenly got hijacked by a very loud man with hulking muscles and an impressive set of facial hair. "BOOOORING! YOU DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT THAT, VAULT HUNTER! YOU WANT ACTION, FAME, AND ALL THE GLORY YOU GOT! SO I GOT ONE QUESTION FOR YOU! EXPLOSIONS?!" the guy exclaimed loudly into the computer, Tannis trying to get rid of him with a frown. "Get off this Echo frequency you protein guzzling buffoon! I was just trying to-" Tannis was about to say until the big guy talked again.

"THAT SENTENCE HAD TOO MANY SYLLABLES! APOLOGIZE!" he exclaimed, me finally recognizing who he was when I saw a certain symbol behind him on a flag. "Are you the president of Torgue? The weapon manufacturer that only makes explosive weaponry?" I asked him, wondering if my hunch was right. "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, SUPER SIREN! HAHAHA!" he exclaimed loudly. "Rgh... As I was saying, the Vault has appeared in a large crater, but it will only open for, and I quote, 'when the greatest hero on Pandora spills the blood of the ultimate coward!" Tannis said. "WE HERE AT TORGUE WANNA STATE FOR THE RECORD THAT THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME! SO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PROVE THEIR MEDDLE, COME ON DOWN TO THE BADASS CRATER OF BADASSITUDE!" Torgue exclaimed, me smiling at that.

"Well, time to go to this crater he mentioned," I smiled as we then went out of the HQ and we tried to see if we could get some other people to join us. "Hey, Tina? Wanna come with us to a tournament to determine the Number 1 Badass?" I smiled at her. "ARE YA KIDDING?! LET ME IN THAT THING!" Tina exclaimed like a crazy person as she joined us and I got Angel to join me as well as Gaige and Maya joining my side. We then got into the Fast Travel and saw that Torgue had given us the coordinates already. "Let's go," I smiled as we warped directly to the start of the crater and we got a message from Torgue.

"WELCOME TO THE BADASS CRATER OF BADASSITUDE, BADASSES! LET'S GET RIGHT TO THE MONEY! FIRST OFF, YOU GOTTA SIGN A LEGAL WAVER!" Torgue exclaimed as we then went to the machine in question and, after I turned it on, the machine exploded out of nowhere, my shield eating most of the damage, although I still felt a bit in pain from the remainder of the blast! "JUST KIDDING FUCK THE WAVER! BADASSES DON'T NEED WAVERS, THEY NEED BLOOD! NOW HEAD DOWN TO THE ARENA AND GET A SPONSOR FOR LEGAL FUCKING REASONS!" Torgue exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Hehe, I could learn to like this guy," Tina smiled. "Wait... if we need a sponsor, then why can't one of us be the sponsor in question? Huh?" Angel smiled. "Really? And which of us would be the sponsor, again?" I smiled. "I would be the sponsor, duh," Angel smirked. "Good point... you are still technically a Hyperion employee after all. You could go under the title of Hyperion as your sponsor," Gaige admitted. "Maybe... and maybe I could even try and get the Hyperion people to get their act together and actually change for the benefit of Pandora rather than being major douche bags," Angel admitted. "HEY TORGUE! WE GOT OURSELVES A SPONSOR ALREADY! HER NAME IS ANGEL, HER BUSINESS BEING HYPERION!" I exclaimed into the Echo like he would. "WOOO! YOU HAVE QUITE A VOICE THERE, VAULT HUNTER! SICK GUITAR RIFF! MEELOWEEELELEEELOOOOOOOOWWW! ! !" Torgue exclaimed loudly, me loving at how much he was into himself. He was kind of like the complete opposite of Handsome Jack. He didn't want to destroy the world, he wanted to make people smile and kick the snot out of each other.

"Okay, let's try and make our way to the arena," Gaige smirked as she, Tina, myself, and Maya all headed for the arena, all of us seeing that there were a whole slew of baddies in our midst, none of them lasting long against our weaponry. "YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT EVERYONE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU GIRLS ARE ALL IN THE NUMBER 50 BADASS RANKING, WHICH PUTS YOU BEHIND MY GRANDMA, BUT ABOVE SOME GUY SHE SHOT TO DEATH! IF YOU WANNA BE THE ULTIMATE WINNER, YOU NEED TO MOVE UP THE RANKS BY DEFEATING YOUR OPPONENTS!" Torgue yelled again. "Do you ever speak in anything but all caps?" Maya asked him. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE, VAULT HUNTER!" Torgue exclaimed.

"Like I said, I like this guy," Tina smiled. "Angie, you should probably head somewhere to set up a base of operations we'll handle the first event," I smirked to her. "Okay, good luck. I'll try and contact Hyperion in the meantime and see if they respond," Angel said. "Understood," I smiled as we went into the front steps of the arena and we saw someone there we didn't ever see before. He looked very intimidating with a metal lower jaw, two giant guns for his hands, and having a turret atop his head. And he was currently in an interview with someone.

"Mister Piston, sir. What do you have to say to all the people who think of you as a cheater and that you got to the Number 1 ranking through lies and trickery?" the reporter asked. "Well, I'd have to say this to 'em," Piston said as he shot the guy in the shoulder and he looked to be in pain as Piston then punched the camera in the lense. "I. AM. NOT. A. CHEATER!... And you can take that to the press," Piston said as I just looked at him with a frown. "Why did you shoot him? He did absolutely nothing wrong," I frowned at him. "Peh! A bunch of stickly females and... whoa... you're pretty tall. How tall are you?" Piston asked, him being the first to mention my tall 8 foot frame since Claptrap first saw me. "I'm 8 feet tall and I'm the most powerful Siren on the planet. What about you? Why did you shoot him in the shoulder for no reason?" I asked him. "Peh, he had it coming to him. No one calls me a cheater!" Piston growled. "Well, let's just see about your number 1 ranking as we head in there for our first match," I smirked as we then went into the arena to have our first battle.

"THE GAME IS SIMPLE! YOU'LL BE GOING UP AGAINST THE HORDE OF HORRORS FOR FOUR ROUNDS! STAY ALIVE, AND YOU'LL MOVE UP THE RANKS FASTER THAN MY GIRLFRIEND RAN AWAY FROM ME!" Torgue yelled. "Okay then, let's rumble," I smirked as we entered the arena and stayed in a circle, wondering who our first opponents would be. "THE ROUND HAS STARTED! THE HORDE OF HORRORS VERSUS THE VAULT HUNTERS! FIGHT!" Torgue exclaimed.

It was pretty much a losing battle for our opponents as virtually none of them lasted long against our weapons. I conjured rock and metal out of the ground to kill some in one hit while others wearing armor I dealt with by shooting them with my super-fast Bitch gun. We lasted for all four rounds and smiled at Torgue's commentary. "OH HELL YEAH! THE VAULT HUNTERS HAVE MADE IT TO THE NUMBER 5... WAIT A MINUTE! THERE SEEMS TO BE A LAST MINUTE CONTESTANT BARGING HIS WAY INTO THE ARENA!" Torgue exclaimed, me wondering who the heck it would be.

When the door opened up, we were all dumbfounded to see who the last contestant was. Who was it? Well, let's just say that he was psychotic and he had a conscience. "What the hell? Is that a Psycho?" Tina asked. "No... that's not just any Psycho, Tina..." I gawked, Krieg's eyes going wide when I said Tina. And then I heard his conscience start to speak. "M-My daughter! That's my daughter! Tell her that you missed her a lot and that you want her to help you return to normal," I heard the voice say, but then the body said something else. "I prepped my cockatiel for the rib cage slaughter!" the body said, Tina looking surprised when he said that. "Daddy... I didn't know you'd turn out like this..." Tina started to cry. "Hold on, Tina... I think I can help out," I said as I approached Krieg slowly and carefully, speaking to his inner voice in the process. "Stay. I'm going to remove the Eridium from his body and hopefully return him to normal," I said. "Stay still, she only wants to help," the inner voice said to Krieg, the Psycho listening and standing still as I touched his head, me absorbing the Eridium inside of his body and shocking me at how he had a lot in him, but not as much as Bloodwing.

And when I finished, I exhaled it across the arena, no laser coming out, but instead a flume of electricity that made the entire place suddenly get very spine-tingling. I then looked at Krieg's face and saw that he looked tired, but he looked calm and... almost tame. "Did... did it work?... I-I'm talking out of the mouth! I'm back!" Krieg gawked as he removed his face mask to show his face for the first time, me seeing that it was completely normal, but with a few bitten parts on his lips. He most likely wore that mask to prevent the crazy guy from biting himself more. "DADDY!" Tina exclaimed as she rushed to him and hugged him tightly, Torgue sounding confused on the horn. "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE? WHY ARE THERE NO BULLETS?!" Torgue exclaimed. "Shush, Torgue. One of our allies is reuniting with her family," I smiled at him.

"So does that mean that you want me on your team?" Krieg asked. "Yes, we would," Maya smirked. "THEN THAT MEANS YOU GUYS ARE ALL RANKED NUMBER 5 ON THE RANKINGS! GOOD WORK!" Torgue exclaimed. And then we had Piston come on the horn. "Heh. Piston likes you guys. Here, my boys sent a few weapons to the center of the arena. Go get them," Piston smiled as a large chest appeared in the center of the arena, me smiling as I then opened it up... only to see nothing inside but a note!

"HAH! You really think I'd give you a prize? Nobody dares to mess with Piston's arena! Now just so you know, the cameras are all off and that room is now filling with gas. Just succumb to it and fall asleep, like good cowards," Piston said as the chest started to emit green smoke and I started to feel very sleepy. "N-No... must... fight... urge to... slllleeeee..." I groaned as I conked out onto the ground and felt my eyes give up on me. I entered sleep and didn't know what would come next.


	13. Orphanage Memory and Pyro Pete

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a dream of sorts, with me and Lilith being in an area that looked to be an orphanage with a lot of other children, all of them humans and us two in a corner and eating together, us looking quite happy to be together. "Did you hear, Lily? There's at least 50 different people outside this place wanting to adopt! We may finally be able to get outta here!" I smiled at her as I noticed we were about 7 and 8 in age with me being the younger one. "I dunno, Kendra... I mean, we've been here ever since we were babies and nobody has wanted us for the sole reason that we're Sirens... man, it's like they hate us just because we're different," Lilith said to me... now I knew that we were both orphans and that my original birth name was Kendra._

 _We then got some visitors in two distinct different people. One looked to be a man and the other a woman, but I couldn't see their faces because the vision was a bit blurry. "Okay, go ahead and look around and see which of these little ones you want," the orphanage owner smiled at the duo, me guessing they were married. "I wonder who we should get..." the woman asked. I looked over to them with a smile, wondering if they would want to have me, but they didn't look at me right away, instead darting their eyes everywhere but the corner me and Lilith sat at. Not only that, but all the other kids immediately went up to them the moment they arrived._

 _"Here we go again..." Lily sighed as her tattoos began to glow and she had to use her powers out the open window next to us. But it also got the couple's attention because of the large flume of fire leaving her hands and landing on the ground outside... good thing it was paved. "My word... is that what I think it is?" the woman asked. They then went past the slew of children and came to the corner, my heart racing with every step they took closer to us. "Lily..." I gawked as she looked their way, a smile on her face for one of the first times I'd seen it. "Are you two little ones Sirens?" the woman asked. "Yeah, we are... but nobody wants us just because of our powers..." I admitted shyly._

 _"How long have you been here?" the man of the duo asked. "We've been here since we were born... our parents left us on the front doorsteps... we never even met them ourselves," Lilith frowned. "Well, then. How would you girls like to join a family?" the father asked, my eyes going wide as I felt my powers flare up again, the ground starting to shift itself around the outside of the wooden house. "We can also try to help you learn to control your powers better if you want. Believe it or not, we are scientists that study the powers of Sirens," the man said. "Really? Please! Please take us!' I smiled with my eyes starting to emit tears of joy. "Okay, we'll take both of you," my new mom smiled._

 _I smiled happily as the duo then filled out the paperwork and we received our new names. "Okay, your name is now Lilith," the orphanage caretaker smiled at Lily. "And your new name is Tara." I smiled at the chance to be given a new name. A new chance at life. "We'll protect you as long as we can," my new mom smiled at me. The vision then faded as I felt myself waking up to Torgue's voice on my Echo._

* * *

"WHY ARE ALL THE CAMERAS NOT WORKING?! WHY IS THERE GAS ALL THROUGH THE ARENA?! WHERE THE HELL DID THE VAULT HUNTERS GO OFF TO?!" Torgue exclaimed in rapid succession, me groaning awake as I saw the others were all just waking up too. "Where the hell are we?" I asked aloud as I looked around us and saw we weren't in the arena, but in some kind of room with a furnace and some stairs here and there. "I think Piston wants us out of the competition, so he gassed us and then trapped us in here. What say we escape?" Tina smirked. "I agree on that much! I'll us my powers and we'll get out of here in style," I smirked as I focused my powers underneath all of our feet and I had us ride the ground the whole way out through the roof and into the open air, me repairing the metal after we jumped off the top of the arena and I had us land on the ground gently.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED AND WHERE ARE THE VAULT HUNTERS?!" Torgue asked. "Let me educate you, Torgue," I heard Piston say on the Echo. "The Vault Hunters ran. They ran away because they heard they were supposed to face me. They ran away like little babies," Piston said, me growling as I Phase Shifted his and Torgue's Echos specifically with my powers and gave my two-sense. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT NEVER HAPPENED! WE JUST WOKE UP IN A FURNACE AREA AFTER WE GOT GASSED BY YOU! IF ANYONE IS THE COWARD, IT IS YOU, YOU LYING MOTHERFUCKER!" I exclaimed into the Echo as loud as I could.

"SINCE TERRA THE SUPER SIREN SAID IT LOUDER THAN PISTON, I HAVE TO SAY THAT PISTON IS NOT BEING TRUTHFUL! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THE VAULT HUNTERS ABOUT THIS, PISTON?!" Torgue yelled into the Echos. "Peh. I stick to my story. They're just a bunch of sniveling cowards. They couldn't hurt me even if they tried," Piston said with a cocky attitude, me growling at his words. "Oh, is that right, asshole? Just you wait. We're going to go up in the ranks by defeating the other badasses ranked ahead of us. And then, when we reach rank 2, we're going to destroy you! I'm sure that your blood would be perfect for opening this particular vault," I smirked. "OH SNAP! SHE TOLD OFF THE GREAT PISTON EVERYONE! THAT IS TRULY BADASS!" Torgue exclaimed. "Peh. I'll be waiting for you then, bitch," Piston smirked.

"So who's number 4 on the rankings? That's the question," Maya asked. It was then that I got a message from Angel. "Hello? Is this thing on?... Sorry, not used to using Echo communicators... anyways, the number 4 badass in the tournament is a guy named Pyro Pete. He's in the Beatdown in his personal bar. Once you eliminate him, you'll be one step closer to taking the grand prize inside the vault," Angel smiled at me... even though her face was upside-down when she used the Echo. "Okay, just got a message from an upside-down Angel saying we should head to the Beatdown. Anyone want to come with?" I smiled. "I think I'd like to stay with Tiny Tina and Angel... I want to talk to my daughter for the first time in years," Krieg smiled. "Understood. It's gonna be me, Maya, and Gaige then. Let's go, ladies," I smiled at my fellow Vault Hunters, all of us heading out to the bar in question that Angel marked on my map. It was to the east and inside of a small city area. "Let's go roast this Pyro Pete fella," Maya smiled.

* * *

Once we reached the Beatdown, we saw a lot of different guys dressed in fire-retardant clothes and some were even riding motorcycles that had to be taken out with my Siren powers destroying their tires and causing the riders to eat the pavement in the process. "Damn, all these goons are going after us like we're a chocolate cake!" Gaige admitted. "Peh. That's one thing I don't like the taste of," Maya admitted. "Wut?! How can ya not like chocolate?" I asked her in shock. "It's just... too sweet for me. In fact, the only type of sweet food I like is pumpkin pie," Maya admitted. "Well, I'm sure we can try and find some pumpkin pie somewhere," I smiled. "That'd be the day," Maya admitted as we finally reached the bar and got a message from Pyro Pete. "Ah, so the Vault Hunters are coming to face me, eh? You're gonna burn in the fiery flames of my passion! HEHHEHA!" Pete laughed out loud as Torgue came on the horn. "HIS GIMMICK IS THAT HE USES FIRE!" Torgue exclaimed.

"You think we didn't know that?" I chuckled as we entered the bar and went into the downstairs lobby and to the right, finding a secret entrance to a separate area of it behind a dresser. "Let's crash his party," I smiled as we went down the elevator and we came across Pyro Pete himself. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS FIGHT IS GONNA BE FLAMING HOT! IT'S PYRO PETE VS THE VAULT HUNTERS!" Torgue exclaimed as I saw that Pete himself was a bald guy with a fire retardant suit and wielding arm-mounted flamethrowers. "HEHE! YOU'RE GONNA BURN UP BADLY!" Pete laughed as he tried to shoot me with a flamethrower, but I blocked the attack by conjuring a wall of rock and metal to block it. "What the hell?!" he asked in shock. "You're not the only one with powers, bub," I smiled as Maya then trapped him in a Phase Lock, Pete getting suspended in the air for Gaige to finish off with a super punch to the face. Pyro Pete's head exploded from the sheer force of the punch! "Heh. One punch girl," she smiled.

"THE VAULT HUNTERS HAVE DEFEATED PYRO PETE AND HAVE CLAIMED THE NUMBER 4 BADASS RANKING! I BELIEVE HE ALSO KIDNAPPED A SPONSOR! YOU CAN'T HAVE TOO MANY OF THEM!" Torgue exclaimed. "Really? Let's see who it is," I smiled as we then went up an elevator, then through a tube, and we eventually found a prison cell with one of our old friends trapped inside. "Moxxi? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked as I bent the bars so she could escape easily. "Well, I was trying to find a place to set up shop since I want a stake in Torgue's business, but I got captured by Pyro Pete. Now how about I team up with you and that precious angelic girl so that we can be the most unstoppable force of girl power in this whole contest?" Moxxi smiled. "Agreed wholeheartedly," I smiled at her. "Now let's get out of here and back to Angel. We need to regroup before we go after the Number 3 badass," Maya smiled.


	14. Motor Mamma Mania

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Once we returned to Angel's base of operations (that being a bar in the crater) and after Moxxi went ahead behind the counter with her, we also noticed that Krieg and Tiny Tina were smiling and talking to each other over ice cream, which made me smile. "So, Angie? How has luck gone for trying to contact Hyperion?" I asked my girlfriend. "Well, when I tried to contact them, they were honestly kinda shocked and they didn't think of me too highly for killing Jack... but then I explained to them that, by the hierarchy of Hyperion, that meant that I was next in line to become Hyperion's president, since Jack became president by killing the original president," Angel said.

"Had a feeling he became president under suspicious circumstances... so what'd they say after that?" I asked as Gaige got a root beer from Moxxi. "They sighed, gave in, and now I'm going to be working double duty as both your sponsor as well as the president of Hyperion... I'm going to need to change a lot of rules that Jack put in place while I'm in charge, including getting rid of your warrants and making his one particular law obsolete entirely... the law in question being that being a Siren is illegal," Angel frowned. "Well, that's just racist and sexist," Maya frowned.

"Speaking of which, we need to go after the Number 3 badass. Who are we gon' fight? Huh? Huh?" Tina asked with a smile. "Well, her name is Motor Mamma and she's a very deadly opponent. She will only allow us to go into her raceway if we prove our worth to her. And since she loves racing, we need to beat her speed record around the Crater's Death Race track. Her record is 2 minutes and 30 seconds, quite achievable given the race is 2 laps total," Moxxi explained. "Sweet! Krieg? Tina? Wanna join me in this little venture?" I smiled at them. "Sure. I could use some exercise," Krieg smiled as he grabbed his buzz axe and Tina grabbed a grenade launcher that she had on her person.

"In the meantime, Maya and I will go around the crater and intimidate the other contestants. Keep 'em from trying to steal our spot, y'know?" Gaige smirked. "Good thinking," I smiled at her as I walked out the door with Krieg and Tina and we grabbed a car from a Catch-A-Ride machine. Once all of us got in the car with me in the driver's seat, Krieg in the back seat, and Tina in the turret, I rushed us over to the race's bounty board that Angel marked on my Echo map and I saw that it was by a starting line with a checkered flooring on it. "Okay, time to accept the job and start the race," I smiled as I waited at the starting line and waited for the go signal. Once I heard it, I zoomed off of the track and started the race.

I managed to do quite well on the track, even using a sweet shortcut to skip a lot of the road while still being in the race. And after I finished the second lap, I got a call from Motor Mamma herself. "Well, nice to meet you, cutie! I see you're trying to get my attention! Name's Motor Mamma and I'd love to try and fight you. C'mon down to my raceway when you want to fight," she smiled as Moxxi then came on the line afterwards. "Don't let her voice and demeanor fool you, Motor Mamma is a coldblooded, cannibalistic killer... I don't want to be too graphic but... she eats her own children," Moxxi said. "Too late, that's already graphic enough," I frowned.

We then entered the area that led to Motor Mamma's raceway and saw that the next area of interest was to the north of our location. I drove our car through the place, Tina and I taking care of any bikers that tried to attack us as we finally made it to a large gate that looked pretty tall. "Okay, guys. Prepare for a ramp," I smiled as I backed the car up and then formed a large ramp of stone and dirt for us to jump over the gate, allowing us to enter Motor Mamma's compound, Moxxi coming on the horn again. "Just so you know, tell Motor Mamma I said hi before you kill her. I used to date her for awhile before she started to eat some of my other girlfriends. Nobody eats my girlfriends but me.. oh god... sorry, that was a bad one... guh... puked in my mouth a little... sorry, the innuendo talk is a natural response for me," Moxxi said, making me and Krieg laugh a bit.

"Okay, now where could Motor Mamma be?... I see a large arena blocked by a large gate, so let's form another ramp," I smirked as I did just that and drove my car into the arena, wondering where Motor Mamma could be. "You all look so cute down there! I'm gonna enjoy beating you and eating you alive, little ones," said the voice of Motor Mamma as I saw her get lowered down by a crane and into a souped-up motorbike. And this particular motorbike had rocket launchers on it!

"HAH! You think you can beat me just by having a type of vehicle? Don't make me laugh, hon," I smirked as I contorted the bike to turn into something completely different than what it was. I turned it into a very long tandem bicycle with no rocket launchers at all. "Hot damn, girl! You've got some skills! Now I see why they call ya the Super Siren!" Motor Mamma smirked as she hopped off of her bike and tried to bring out a rocket launcher of her own, but then I trapped her in a small cage of dirt that I conjured out of thin air. "What the?!" she exclaimed in shock. "By the way, Moxxi says hi... now goodbye," I smirked at her as I then took my Veruc and shot her through the face, Motor Mamma falling to the ground in an instant.

"THE VAULT HUNTERS HAVE DEFEATED MOTOR MAMMA AND HAVE CLAIMED THE NUMBER 3 BADASS RANKING! I'M GLAD SOMEONE IS GOING AFTER YOU ALL BECAUSE ALL YOU OTHER GUYS ARE WAITING FOR PEOPLE TO COME TO YOU! FUCKING PUSSIES!" Torgue exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "Thanks for you color commentary, Torgue," I smirked at him as I then had us drive out of the place and back to the bar... but not before I had a vision while I was driving!

* * *

 _This time, it was a vision of something that I didn't expect. I was in an area that looked to be a school of sorts and Lilith and I were in what looked to be a gym. "Okay, guys, time for the round of dodge ball to start!" said a teacher, her looking to be pretty buff. "Um... do we really have to?" I asked, my voice sounding incredibly shy. "Yes, it's a requirement if you want to graduate... no idea why, but it is. Anyways, I think we're going to do something a bit different for team picking," she smiled. "Yeah? What's that?" asked a male student. It was also at this time that I noticed that all of us were very young teenagers, most likely 13 to 14._

 _"This time, to make things a little fairer, I'm going to allow Lilith and Tara to pick the team members instead of myself," the teacher said, almost all of the students looking shocked by that. "WHAT?! Why are you going to let those two freaks be the team captains?!" asked a male student, me growling lowly at his comment. "Because, I am sick and tired of all of you different students picking on them for the simple fact that they're Sirens. There is nothing wrong with being different and I'm sure Lilith and Tara can do some serious damage if they wanted to, isn't that right, girls?" the teacher smiled at me and Lil. "W-Well... we do have powers that are kinda strong... but we don't want anyone to get hurt," Lilith said with a bit of shyness on her part too._

 _Once we picked our different team members, the game then started and everyone tried to go after me and Lilith immediately. But then we started to use our powers to not only catch balls, but Lilith also turned herself invisible while I grabbed balls out of the air with an extended arm of earth and stone, all of the students looking shocked at how we worked our skills into the game as Lil and I then attacked as many people as we could until me and her were the only ones left. "What did I tell you? I told you that they're strong!" the gym teacher smiled, the students looking at me and Lil in amazement and some in anger as I then saw Lilith with my Siren abilities and threw a ball at her, knocking her in the face and knocking her onto the ground, Lilith turning visible afterwards. "Heh, nice shot, sis," Lilith smirked at me afterwards. I smiled at how I had won for our team and all of our team members reassembled for the next match. "Okay, this time, we'll be playing with permanent outs! You can't get anyone back in if you catch a ball!" the gym teacher smiled as we then began the next game, my vision ending as I noticed I had driven all the way back to the bar._

* * *

"Whoa... I just had a vision while driving... and I still made it back here in one piece!" I gawked at myself as I got out of the car along with Tina and Krieg, all of us entering the bar and seeing Moxxi and Angel conversing with someone on their Echo device. "Listen, Angel... I don't know what you think you're doing, but Jack had those laws put in place for a reason," said a voice on the other side of Angel's Echo. "Well, Jack was a monster that killed my mother, then tried to kill me, then tried to kill all of Pandora with the Warrior. He put those laws in place because he was a power-hungry madman. Those laws such as 'being a Siren results in the death penalty' and 'kill anyone that is against Hyperion' are the reason that everyone in Sanctuary and other places wanted him dead so badly. Trust me, if those laws were gone, then everyone would be more willing to trust Hyperion more," Angel frowned at him.

"Rgh... fine. If you say so, we can try it. But just bear in mind, there are equal parts people in Hyperion who agree with you and people who want you dead for themselves. I'm one of the people that wants you around, but I also would like it if you could try and do something to make Hyperion better... maybe some new business strategy?" the guy asked. "I have a new business strategy. All the people that you have imprisoned in Hyperion for those stupid laws? I suggest releasing them. And if possible, how about, if someone breaks one of the laws that make sense and aren't murderous, their punishment is community service instead of instant death? And in the meantime, one of the main ways we could make money other than mining Eridium is making more civilized areas on Pandora for people to live in other than Opportunity. Then we can have a stake in their companies that would eventually move there," Angel said. "Hmm... very well, I'll try and pull some strings to make that possible," the guy on the other side said. "Great," Angie said as she hung up.

"Was that a higher-up of Hyperion?" I asked. "Yep, and he was Jack's formal adviser," Angel said. "Where the heck are Gaige and Maya?" Krieg asked. "They're going to the bathroom in the back," Moxxi smiled. "Understood... so who's next on the list?" I asked. "We're going to go after a guy called 'Flyboy'. He's in the Forge, so head over there and defeat him. After that, we'll be able to go after and defeat Piston once and for all," Moxxi smiled. "Cool! I bet he's got some flying machine that we can turn into scrap," I smiled as I then got a message from Piston. "You're not going to last ten seconds against me when we pair up, kid. I've got biceps on top of my biceps! You're just a chocolate pipsqueak," Piston laughed at me, my eye twitching when he called me that. "CHOCOLATE PIPSQUEAK?! You should talk, you overgrown, lying, cheating, ugly, and not to mention stupid idiot! I've got powers over metal and rock, and all you got is metal arms and an intimidating voice. You don't scare me, but I bet for sure that you're absolutely terrified of me," I frowned at him. Piston growled then hung up afterwards, me smiling at my victory. "Let's go after Flyboy," I smirked at Tina before Gaige came out of the restroom. "Take me with ya, please?" Gaige smiled. "Very well, let's head off," I smirked at her and Tina.


	15. The Final Fights for the BADASS TOURNEY!

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Once we got out of the bar, Torgue immediately gave his commentary as we got into the car that we had exited. "THE VAULT HUNTERS ARE GOING AFTER FLYBOY! CAN THEY SUCCEED IN BATTLE WITH HIM? CAN NOTHING STOP THEM?!" Torgue exclaimed as I then heard a robotic voice again. "Gate to Forge locked," the robot voice said. "PLOT TWIST!" Torgue yelled, me bursting out in laughter at his reaction to that, Tina and Gaige joining my erratic laughter. "Oh, this guy is gonna be my spirit animal!" I laughed aloud as I then looked forward and looked toward the south, seeing a large gate to the southwest that was locked down tight. "Time to destroy," I smiled as I used my Siren powers and forced the door open, it getting bent and twisted so that we could all go inside without the car and proceed on foot for a change.

"What the hell? How did you get into the forge?!" Piston asked in shock into our Echos. "Simple. I bent the gate so that I could move through," I smiled at him. "So what? You're still a coward," Piston growled. "Look in the mirror, bub. You're the big coward here, I'm the brave adventurer," I smirked at him. "Whatever, bitch," he growled at me before turning off his Echo, me seeing that the Forge itself was actually full of lava and looked to be Torgue's main source of making all of his metal that he used. "This place looks dangerous. Me like," Tina smirked.

"Okay, Flyboy is out in the tower to the south. Go off and defeat him, girls!" Angel smiled at us, the Echo being sideways this time. "Got it Angie!... By the way, you're holding the Echo sideways," I smirked at her, Angel groaning at that. "It's okay, you'll get used to it at some point," I smiled at her. "Thanks, Terra," Angel smiled at me with a blush. We then proceeded to move forward and, whenever we came upon some gates, I bent the metal inside of them to let us through, which shocked a lot of people that worked for Flyboy on the other side of it.

"I'm gonna warn you, Vault Hunters! No matter what happens to Flyboy, I am not going to let you leave that Forge alive!" Piston growled at us. "Yeah, we're real scared, blah blah blah, now shut up and go play with your rubber ducky," I smirked at him, Piston growling at me as I then heard Flyboy on the horn. "So, you Vault Hunter chicks want to face off against me? You're such noobs! I'm going t da O!" Flyboy said, using stupid slang I hadn't heard before. "Let me guess... you think you're cool because you use slang and think you're the best? News flash, you're in way over your head, kid," I smirked at him. "I am NOT a kid! I'm sweet 16 BABY!" Flyboy exclaimed at me. "That explains the slang. Only noob teens use slang like that shiz. Take it from me, girl," Tina smiled.

We then decided to ascend the tower with my powers forcing the metal to get us up into the top part of the tower, us seeing a Buzzard flying through the air. "So, you wanna take me on, Vault Hunters?! BRING IT ON, PUNKS!" Flyboy exclaimed at us as he moved through the air with ease... until something unexpected happened. Out of nowhere, a missile hit Flyboy's left engine and he spiraled into the ground! "HOLY SKAG SHIT! THAT GIANT BLIMP JUST KILLED FLYBOY!" Torgue exclaimed as I saw the source of the missile, that being an enormous blimp that I immediately knew belonged to Piston. "This is totally unfair! I demand to see the ref!" Moxxi exclaimed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS A REF?!" Torgue exclaimed. "I'll tell ya what a ref is, bub! It's a math equation. It goes, metal beam plus Siren Powers equals the square root of a giant blimp's wreckage!" I smirked as I commanded a giant spike of metal to come up from the ground underneath the blimp and forced it into the engines, the blimp exploding big time as I then noticed that something exited through the cockpit of it before the blimp finally fell to the ground.

"WEEELEELELELLEWEOOOWWWOOOOOOOWWWW! ! ! THE VAULT HUNTERS HAVE JUST BECAME THE NUMBER 2 BADASSES ON PANDORA! NOW ALL THAT'S LEFT IS THE FINAL FIGHT BETWEEN PISTON!" Torgue exclaimed after an epic guitar solo. "Oh yeah, that's right, we bad!" Gaige smiled as we then jumped off the top of the tower and then to the ground. "Rgh... I'm still alive, bitch! You better not go to the arena! Nobody messes with Piston! If you arrive there, you're going to die horribly!" Piston said with worry in his voice. "Looks like someone is resorting to empty threats because of how scared they are... what do you say, Piston? You and me? Duking it out in the arena? Just the two of us? I can bring hot cocoa," I smiled at him. "Shut your yap! You don't know what you're in for!" Piston growled at me. "I'll take that as a yes. Gaige, Tina? You head back to the bar and get my celebration cake ready. I'm going to go after Piston myself," I smiled at them. "You got it, Lady Terra. Once you win the tournament, I suggest you come out to my summer home in the Highlands so we can hunt Stalkers over a spot o' tea!" Tina said in her formal lady voice, which I barely heard at all.

"Okiedokie, it's a date. I'll bring Angel too," I smirked. "NO! NO ANGIE!... Uh.. sorry... I'm still getting over it..." Tina apologized after her small outburst. "It's okay. Not everything can be forgiven right away," I said to her as I then got into a car and went on my way to the arena while Tina and Gaige headed back to the bar. "I'm warning you, bitch! Come to the arena, and you're going to die! I'm serious!" Piston tried to scare me. "Naw, it's gonna be the opposite. You're the one that's gonna be dead," I smiled at him as I drove my way to the arena and entered the front doors.

And once I got in the arena itself, I made my way to the center and Torgue got on the line. "IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR EVERYONE! THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN THE VAULT HUNTER TERRA AND PISTON! ONE ON ONE!" Torgue exclaimed as Piston then came in... and we all saw how much of a cheater he was. "I tried to warn ya, kid. No one messes with Piston. So now, you have to fight one on one. Man to man to MOTHER FUCKING METAL T-REX!" Piston exclaimed as he piloted a giant car that had tons of missile launchers on it, some flamethrowers, and a giant head that looked like a T-Rex.

"Cheaters never win, Piston, don't you know this?" I smiled at him as I then crumpled the T-Rex truck into nothing but a pile of scrap metal, Piston emerging from the wreckage with a groan as the crowds started to chant "CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER!" at the top of their lungs. "Shut up! I AM NOT A CHEATER!" Piston growled as he then focused his arm cannons at me and tried to shoot me, which I quickly dodged and shot him through the stomach with a quick blast of a shotgun. Piston got tore apart as he made a final gurgle before falling right on the center of the vault's lock. "THE VAULT HUNTER IS VICTORIOUS! SHE SPILLED THE BLOOD OF PISTON THE COWARD! THE VAULT IS SURE TO OPEN NOW!" Torgue exclaimed loudly, me smirking at how I did the deed and also how the Vault key opened up and something shocking happened.

Out of the hole that held the now-open vault, a large force of suction sucked Piston's body into some unseen force and I heard a small burp from inside. "Uh... what's in there?" I asked in confusion. I was then flabbergasted as a small... something hopped out of the hole and up to me, it looking... like the cutest little thing I'd ever seen! It looked to be a 1 foot tall puff ball with hair on its head that was in a ponytail, large bunny feet, tiny, stubby arms, and the cutest smile on its light blue-furred face. "So fluffy, puffy and adorable!" I gawked at it, wondering what the heck this little cute thing was.

"Fluffy! Puffy! Doorbell!" the little puffball smiled back, it burping again and revealing something I didn't expect. It burped up one of Piston's arm cannons! "Whoa... how were you able to eat that huge man?" I gawked at him. "Hyaha! Fluffy Puffy Doorbell!" the little puffball smiled at me as it hopped around a bit and I couldn't help but gush. "DAAAWW! So cute! I think I'm gonna name you Fluffy!" I smiled at the little guy as I picked him up and hugged him, the little guy laughing at that. Just in case, though, I looked in the vault to see if there were any kind of loot in there other than this cute little puff ball. And to my surprise, there was tons of loot! There were treasures galore in this small little hole! Gold statues of an ancient age, gems and jewels of different kinds, tons of gold bars, and even a very unique gun that I hadn't seen before. It looked incredibly ancient, but it also looked to be a Rocket Launcher. "Nukem! Nukem! Haha!" Fluffy smiled happily, me smirking at it and wondering what it did.

"Hey? Girls and Krieg? I opened the Vault and got tons of loot to haul! Come on down!" I smiled at my friends through the Echo. "Got it! We're comin' to get the loot, girl!" Tina smiled. "Oh, and just so you know, we have a new ally... and he appeared from the Vault and, despite the little guy's size, he was able to swallow Piston's corpse whole," I explained. "Really? Sounds like a really scary little creature," Gaige smiled. "Little creature? Yes. Scary? Absolutely not," I smiled at them. "Okay, we'll be down soon," Krieg smirked.


	16. Visiting Tiny Tina's Vivid Imagination

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Once everyone came into the arena, Torgue and Moxxi included, they were all absolutely shocked at the cuteness that was Fluffy. "Wait a minute... this little guy ate Piston, a 6 foot human being, in one whole gulp?" Moxxi smiled at him. "Yep. And this is what he burped up," I smiled as I showed them Piston's arm cannon. "He looks so cute and fluffy!" Tina smiled as she petted him and Fluffy licked her face in response, making me smile at how he was just like a little kitten... but then he did something we didn't expect. He opened his mouth and sucked Tina into his mouth! "No! Bad Fluffy! Spit her out now!" I exclaimed at him, Fluffy pouting and doing just that, Tina looking a bit flabbergasted at that. "Whoa... it's like a black hole in there," Tina said.

"Want food. Hungry," Fluffy pouted afterwards. "Wow! It can talk too?" Maya smiled. "Yep. Okay, Fluffy, follow me and I'll get you some food, okay?" I smiled at him. "Hyaha! Food!" Fluffy smirked as I led him out of the arena and into the small area around the arena, which was populated by a lot of bandits. "Okay, Fluffy. Go get 'em," I smirked at the little puffball, him immediately sucking inwards and the bandits, one by one flying off of their feet and entering Fluffy's gaping maw, me shocked at how many he ate (he ate at least 30) before he finally stopped sucking inward and I saw he actually had a small bulge from the amount of people he ate. "Mm... full," Fluffy smiled. "Wow, you sure have an appetite," I smirked at him as I picked him up and was surprised that he still weighed pretty much the same as before.

But it was then that I got an urgent message from Angel. "Hello?" I asked into it. "Terra! It's awful! Tina... she passed out for no reason!" Angie exclaimed, me immediately running back into the arena after picking Fluffy up, both of us running in and shocked to see that Tina was passed out on the ground and looked to be thrashing about in her sleep. "She just suddenly passed out after touching this statue... it didn't do anything to me when I touched it, so I'm incredibly confused," Maya said. "Wait..." I said as I tried to sense for something in the statue and sensed something alarming. "This statue... it has Eridium laced inside of it! No doubt in my mind that Tina is starting to regress back into her insane nature after touching it," I frowned.

"Is there any way to stop the process?" Angel asked. "Fluffy help!" Fluffy said out of nowhere, me wondering what he had in mind. "What can you do, Fluffy?" I asked him. "She already cured before... person go inside girl's head. Combat problem from inside brain," Fluffy said a lot of words all at once. "Well... that means that we'd need to find some way to enter Tina's mind and save her from the inside, right?" Krieg asked. "Fluffy, is it possible for you to send me and Angie into her mind?" I asked Fluffy. "Okay!" Fluffy said as he then started to cover me and Angel in a bright light and I soon opened my eyes besides Angel in a strange area that I didn't recognize... mostly because it was incredibly dark wherever we were at.

"Tina! Are you in here? We're here to help you!" I exclaimed, wondering if she'd hear me. "Who are you and how did you get into my brain?!" Tina asked from the shadows, us being unable to see her. "Angel and Terra! Don't you remember?" I asked. "I do not know any Terra or Angel! But since you're in here, then you may as well join me in my game! Begin!" Tina said as the mind immediately burst into color and light, us seeing that we were in some docking area with water all around us and the skies being filled with purple-pink and light blue lights.

"The day is a great day in Flamerock Refuge! The sun is shining in the sky, the place is happy, and everyone is merry!" Tina said with a smile, me unable to see her still. But then, we heard another voice. One that we knew was probably in Tiny Tina's mind and most likely her crazy self. How did me and Angel deduce this? "Oh no ya don't! I am the Handsome Sorcerer! And I declare this world my own! I've stolen your princess and now I am in charge! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" the voice of Handsome Jack said around us as the place then became dark, the skies turned purple and black, and the water turned into poison... not only that, but the smell of the area changed dramatically. "Ugh! Smells like ass and death!" Angel groaned as she almost gagged. "Don't you puke in my mind, girl! You need to help rescue the princess!" I heard Tina say as I suddenly saw her appear at my feet and her slide across the ground afterwards.

"Tina! What the heck is going on?" I asked her. "The Handsome Sorcerer stole the princess and plunged all of Flamerock Refuge into chaos!" Tina said with worry. "No, Tina. Logical talk, not medieval talk. Tell me, what is the Handsome Sorcerer?" I asked her. "Ugh, fine, you gotta ruin the fun... the Handsome Sorcerer is the crazy side caused by the Eridium. He's trying to take over my mind and kill me off so that the crazy portion of me is the one in charge. If he has his way, I'll be a Psycho for the rest of my life! We need to stop him!" Tina said with worry.

But I then got another message on my Echo, me gasping at how it actually worked in Tina's mind. "Hello?" I asked into it. "You okay? You no dead?" Fluffy's voice asked into the Echo. "I'm fine, Fluffy. Thanks, by the way," I smiled at him. "Hyaha! Okay!" he smiled. "Hey, listen, when I tell you to let me and Angel out later, can you do that?" I asked him. "Okay!" Fluffy smiled. "Stay sharp inside Tina's mind, girls. She's sure to have a very vivid imagination filled with dangerous stuff," Moxxi warned me. "Just get her body to safety while we go defeat her crazy side, okay?" I smiled at her. "Okay, we'll do that... by the way, who is in charge of watching Fluffy while you're gone? He said he needs food every 2 days," Gaige asked. "I think that Lilith can watch over him. Also, tell Lilith that, when Fluffy needs to eat, to have him eat Skags and Stalkers. Maybe give him a taste for something other than humans?" I asked. "Okay, I'll tell her that," Gaige smirked.

"Okay, let's go and defeat this Handsome Sorcerer or whatever," Angie said as Tina looked a bit uncomfortable around her. "I'm still a bit angry at you," Tina frowned. "I know," Angel frowned. We proceeded forward and saw that there were skeletons trying to attack us with swords and arrows, which I quickly silenced with me using my ground powers, seeing that I was still able to do it with the ground around me, despite it being in Tina's mind. "I hope you return the ground to normal when you're all done in here. My brain isn't some playground after all," Tina frowned at me. "I was planning on doing that already, hon," I smiled at her as we then reached a bridge and saw that it was lowering for us to fight off against a threat. "I AM MISTER BONEY PANTS GUY! RARGH!" said a very tiny skeleton, me wondering who the heck this could be.

"No! He's turned my memories against me!" Tina exclaimed in anger as I simply knocked the head off of the tiny skeleton, causing him to fall over afterwards and revert into what looked to be a smaller, younger version of Tina, which confused me. "Child Tina! Are you okay, girl?" Tina asked as she rushed over to the younger Tina and we saw she was okay. "T-Thanks... damn, that Sorcerer is a jackass," the younger Tina said with a frown. "Listen girl, we gots to get ya to Flamerock Refuge!" the older Tina said. "Okay... that seems the be the only safe place anymore," the younger Tina said as we then moved forward some more and killed more skeletons, eventually coming across some giant-looking ones that had blue swords impaled in their bodies.

"Oh snap! Immortal Skeletaurs! Only way to kill 'em is by removing the swords in their bodies!" younger Tina said, me strafing around the giant skeleton to get to the sword, me pulling it out and killing the giant skeleton immediately. "This way to the Refuge! We need to go there before we head anywhere's else," older Tina said as we rushed into a small alcove in the cliff side and kept moving through what looked to be a crypt filled with spiderwebs and a strange mist of green until we reached the other side, us seeing that Flamerock Refuge, along with the entire area within Tina's mind was fashioned to look like a fantasy medieval world, even to the point of having a tavern, campfires, small farms, and other things.

"Okiedokie, so what do we do now?" I asked Tina. "The only way to reach the Handsome Sorcerer is to go through the Forest of Nightmares. We'll need to get through there in order to reach the dwarfish minds and then to the Handsome Sorcerer's dungeon and tower after that," Tina explained. "Sounds like a fun adventure," Angel smiled as the younger Tina looked at her and smiled. "She looks pretty sweet, don't she, girl?" the younger Tina smiled, older Tina groaning as she placed the younger Tina on a stump by the campfire and frowned at her. "Sit there and thinks about what ya just said," older Tina frowned. "Aw, come on! You need to get over it!" the younger version of Tina frowned at her. "I CAN'T!" older Tina exclaimed, me having to grab hold of her before either of them could bring out their claws. "Easy, Tina. We don't need anyone losing their limbs today," I frowned at her. "Rgh..." older Tina groaned. "Just stay here in the Refuge, little Tina. We'll defeat the Handsome Sorcerer and save the princess, just you wait," Angel said to her. "You got it, hot stuff!" younger Tina smirked, older Tina snarling at that, but not fighting to get out of my grip.

"Which way to the forest, Lady Tina?" I asked her. "To the north and through a gate," Tina smiled, us going to said gate and seeing someone we didn't expect to see there. "What the hell?" Angel gawked as we saw a sight we thought we'd never see again. It was... ROLAND!... But he was dressed in white knight's garb. "Nice to meet you, adventurers. You must be going after the Handsome Sorcerer, right? I can help you if you wish," Roland said to us. "Of course, my dear White Knight," Tiny Tina smirked in her ye olde English voice. "Um... is this healthy?" I asked her. "It's the only way I can get over the pain... so long as I remember him, he will never truly die," Tina smiled as she had tears roll down her cheeks. "That's a good way to think... that's how I feel about my mother a lot of the time," Angel smiled as she produced tears of her own and Tina frowned afterwards. "She lost her mother due to Jack killing her. He then brainwashed Angel with Eridium to think that she killed her mother because her powers were too uncontrollable. She and you have a little more in common than you might think," I frowned at the little 13 year old. "So... her mother died, just like my momma did... because of Jack..." Tina frowned. "Anyways, let's go to the forest. We'll need to push through there in order to reach the Handsome Sorcerer," Roland said as he motioned us forward and through the gate. "Let's go then," I smiled.


	17. The Forest and the Immortal Woods

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Once we entered the forest, we saw that it also was affected by Tina's crazy side, it having nearly all the plants dead and the main enemies we had to face being gigantic tree monsters that were mainly weak to fire attacks... or Roland's sword. After we walked through the woods some more, we eventually came upon a large gate that led deeper into the woods. This gate leads to the Immortal Woods, but it looks like the nearby orcs sealed it. We'll need some blood fruit in order to get past the gate," Roland said. "Okay then, where can we find some?" Angel asked. "We find 'em over past the orc camp down there," Tina said as she tried to lead us that way, but I grabbed her and placed her behind me before the orcs spotted her. "What's the big idea?" Tina asked. "Those orcs are probably under the Sorcerer's influence, so I suggest you stay between myself and Angel to prevent the orcs from attacking you," I frowned at her. "You make a good point, girl. Fine," Tina frowned as she got between Angel and me and I handled the orcs that tried to attack us, most of them trying to hit us with battleaxes, but there were a few that tried to rush us with barrels full of electricity or explosives.

And once we had killed a good bunch of them, a giant orc came out of a shack and looked incredibly intimidating as it roared and tried to hack me with his giant battleaxe, which I had to dodge and then force his armor to cave in on him and make his body implode instantly, making Roland smirk at me. "That's a pretty useful power there," Roland smiled at me. "I can also control the ground to bend to my will," I smiled as we moved up to the top of a nearby hill and saw a large basin filled with red liquid that looked like blood, but I could tell it was just thick juice. "There's a blood fruit," Tina smirked as she pointed towards a small fruit in the shape of a human heart. I grabbed it and Angel was about to grab a couple more, but they ended up being attached to a Treant that woke up the moment she pulled the fruits off the tree! "Shit!" she exclaimed as I shot the Treant all over with my Veruc, the beast falling to the liquid ground and us escaping before more could show up.

"Okay, let's return to the gate and open it," Roland said as we moved up the hill on the other side and made our way back to the gate, Roland taking our blood fruits and smearing them into some engravings on the sides of the gate, them looking to be runes of sorts. After doing so, the gate opened for us to enter, which we immediately regretted as a whole mess of spiders came from inside! And not the small, strangely cute ones either. The ones that were just as huge as Tiny Tina! "ACK! SPIDERS!" Angel exclaimed in fear as she ran away and hid behind a nearby tree while Roland and I dealt with the spiders, me now knowing something else about Angel. She was arachnophobic. Once the spiders were all dead, Angel timidly joined us again and Tina looked about ready to burst into laughter, me holding my hand next to her face to prevent her from doing any kind of laughing. "S-Sorry... I never knew you'd be afraid of spiders!" Tina smirked, but didn't laugh. "I've been afraid of them ever since I was 7... one of them got in my hair and it was a tarantula... ugh... I still have nightmares," Angie admitted.

"Either way, the path is clear, so let's keep moving," Roland said as we then proceeded through the gate and into the Immortal Woods, where we were immediately greeted by what looked to be a lot of fairy creatures, them trying to flee upon seeing us... all except for one, who stood still... mostly because Angel caught her with a Phase Lock before she could escape. "You got me... what are you going to do?" the pixie asked. "We just want to ask if there's anything up ahead that could be dangerous," I frowned at her. "Oh, well if that's the case, this place is crawling with skeletons and it looks as though the Handsome Sorcerer has hired some knights and archers of the living to try and stop anyone from reaching the mines. Be careful, wary adventurers," the pixie said. "Okay, you can go now," Angel said as she let her go and the pixie smiled and flew off... but not before dropping something on the ground intentionally. It looked to be a gold bar, which I immediately grabbed and pocketed. "Adding to our loot pool when we get out of this scrape," I smirked.

We then moved through the Immortal Woods and quickly realized that it wasn't really a wooded area and that it was more like a large graveyard. And the people the Handsome Sorcerer hired were actively trying to kill us, but also trying to slay the skeletons they encountered, which I found stupid beyond all belief. "I think that each of these creatures that we're killing are small bits of power from the crazy side that you have, Tina... with each one we kill, we harm the sorcerer a little bit at a time... kind of like combating a cellular disease with medicine, except this is like that in fantasy terms," Angel explained, me smiling at how she knew this. "You know... gotta hand it to ya, that sounded quite logical... maybe that is what's goin' on," Tina finally said something that wasn't mean to Angie.

We continued on the main path and eventually came to a tunnel that had a blockade inside of it. "I'll deal with this," I smiled as I commanded the rocks to break apart, allowing for easy access for us to move through. "Remember to put it back to normal when we're done crossing," Tina frowned. "Yeah, yeah," I smiled at her as we got to the other side of the cave and, before moving further, I reformed the rocks back to their original state, only then joining back with the others on our way towards the Handsome Sorcerer.

We came upon a large hill with an impressive staircase and found a large, glowing tree at the top of the steps, it looking quite impressive and quite important. "This is the Tree of Life. It is what gives magic into this land that is good," Roland said. "In real terms?" I frowned. "Ugh, it's my imagination provider. Without it, I can't use my vivid imagination anymore," Tina frowned. "I see. So it's kinda like your main source of entertainment in your mind," Angie smiled. "In a sense, yeah," Tina smirked. "Well, it doesn't look like anything is out of the ordinary here, so let's continue on," I smiled... but just as we were about to move forward, we heard some strange chanting sounds from behind us at the tree, me immediately backtracking to see what it was. And to my surprise, it looked to be a person that was cloaked in gray armor and looking quite intimidating, especially with his dark as hell voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him. "You know who I am, fool!" the man said, me recognizing his voice as Jack's! "Oh no ya don't!" I growled at him as I tackled his ass to the ground before he could complete the spell, the tree almost getting hurt, but staying safe in the end. "Gah! Curses! You ruined the spell!" the Handsome Sorcerer growled at me. "Do me a favor and die, please?" I frowned at him as I tried to connect a shot to his face with my Veruc, but he teleported away before I could even fire! "Damn, that guy is slippery!" I groaned. "It was most likely his visage that appeared. A fake, so to say. Either way, that spell he was chanting... it can only be used once every year, so I think the tree is safe for now," Roland said. "Good, now let's move onto the mines," Tina smirked as we then moved through the next area and through a cave until we eventually reached the starting area for the mines, where we encountered a few green lizards and a few more skeletons, but nothing we couldn't handle. "Now that we're in the mines, we should probably get the dwarfs on our side," Tina smirked. "And who are they modeled after?" I smirked. "Um... Brick," Tina admitted, me almost laughing out loud when she said that.


	18. The Slave Mines and Fighting Flesh Stick

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Once we moved through the mines, we saw that there were a number of orcs running the first areas and that there were a few more spiders we had to deal with on top of that, but nothing we couldn't handle (except for Angie, as she still hid behind rocks when the spiders came out to say hello). We continued until we came across the dwarves themselves, all of them working and all of them having the head of Brick, but with a large beard on almost all of them. "We need to try and get these guys on our side and help us against the Handsome Sorcerer," Tina said, us approaching one of them and wondering which of them was the leader, since almost all of them looked exactly the same.

"Um... Excuse me? Can I ask which of you is the leader of the dwarves?" I asked aloud, getting all the dwarfs' attentions and making them stop working. One of the dwarfs approached me, him having the biggest and most impressive beard of the bunch, but his head still being as bald as Brick's. "I'm King Ragnar, the leader of the dwarves and leader of the resistance movement. You want to go after the Handsome Sorcerer, correct? Then please, shake my hand," Ragnar said in a very ye olde English, stereotypical dwarvish thing in his voice. "Nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand and shook his hand... only to see something that we wouldn't have expected.

Upon me touching Ragnar, he immediately transformed into Brick himself, the shock on all the dwarves' faces and Angie's making me uncomfortable. "Whoa... what just happened?" Angel asked. "It must be my Siren powers... some of these beings in this world are made up of Eridium from Tina getting experimented on with it in the real world... so Ragnar must've been slightly contaminated by it," I said with concern. "I don't know what yer talkin' about, maiden, all I know is that I'm now extremely tall," Brick said with Ragnar's voice, making me relieved that he still had his original personality... in terms of Tina's mind.

"Yeah... apologies for spooking you guys... it was completely unintentional," I frowned. "Anywho, we can help you out in the good fight against the Handsome Sorcerer, but the gate leading to his dungeons and castle is blocked by ancient dwarvish magic. You'll need 4 special runes to open it and then say the passphrase to get through the gate. I can lead you to the ones I know of, but Greedtooth, who is being controlled by the Sorcerer's foul magics, has the final one. And he has a giant golden golem to help him out in battles," Ragnar explained. "Sounds great! So where do we go to find the other runes?" Roland asked.

"The first rune was stolen by an annoying, lonely wizard who has also locked the gate that leads to the other ones. The second requires you to jump across magic platforms in order to reach it. And the final one is a block puzzle with the rune hidden within the block. Find out the code to unlock it and you may be allowed to get the rune. Only by having 3 of the previously mentioned runes will Greedtooth open the way to his area. He's incredibly greedy, so he's sure to want the other 3 to complete his collection," Ragnar explained. "Understood. We'll defeat that Sorcerer and have you all live in peace, believe me," Angie smiled at them as Tina then touched Brick and he transformed back into Ragnar's smaller form in an instant. "Thank you, young bairn," the dwarf king smiled at Tina. "Yeah, yo welcome, girl," Tina smirked in her own way as we then moved up to the area that held the road to the wizard, us seeing and smiling awkwardly about how the wizard happened to be everyone's lovable steward bot.

"What the hell?... I didn't know you liked Clappy, Tina," I admitted to her. "I don't. He's in here solely because I think he's annoying and I wish he could be even more lame," Tina frowned to me right in front of Claptrap. "Aw, Mistress Tina, your words of oppression bring joy and sadness into my life at the same time," the robotic wizard said. "Listen, we need to collect 4 special runes filled with dwarvish magic, great wizard. Can you please open the way so we can get them?" I asked him, getting his attention when I said 'great wizard'. "Haha! You've got me in a good mood, fair maiden, so I shall open the gate for you," Claptrap smiled as he then took us up a ramp to the gate and he cast a spell.

"Alaka-and-open!" Claptrap said, me smirking at his words as the gate then opened and we moved through and we happened to see Clappy's rune, which was a T. "Can we have this rune?" I asked him. "Sure, go ahead," Claptrap said with a happy attitude. I then took it and pocketed it in my bag, making sure it didn't touch any of the slag weapons I had on me. And just as I was about to head out to the jumping puzzle, I got a call on my Echo, which I answered of course. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked. "Tara? This is Lilith. Listen, it's been a whole day since you've been inside of Tina's mind and we've started getting calls from Hyperion on our Echos to wonder where their new president went to. We told them that Angel got hung up on something important, and they asked who was in charge in her stead. We still don't trust any Hyperion personnel ourselves, so which of us should be in charge of talking to Hyperion?" Lilith asked. "Well, honestly, I think it should be you," Angel said into my Echo for Lilith to hear. "Really? Well, okay, I guess I can handle that," my sis smiled. "Okay, anything else? Particularly involving Fluffy?" I asked her. "He hasn't wanted any food for a bit, but he said that, when lunchtime comes tomorrow, he needs to eat. What should he eat, though?" Lilith asked. "Take him to either the Highlands or the Caustic Caverns that propped up after Sanctuary flew into the skies. He needs to get a taste of the dangerous wildlife such as Varkids, Spiderants, Skags, and Stalkers specifically. He needs to learn to eat something other than humans," I said. "Understood," Lilith smiled.

Lily then hung up and we finally arrived at the first jump puzzle, it looking pretty difficult, so I simply jumped on the different purple floating rocks like I was doing the Triple Jump, me making it to the top of the final platform with ease. "I got the second rune. This one says F," I said as a bridge then formed after I got it, allowing me to have a safer route back to the main area. "Okay then, now that that's settled, let's deal with the block puzzle," Tina smirked as we continued to trek through the mines and eventually reached a room that had both lava and a large floating block, a ton of different cranks as well. "Maybe turn the cranks?" I smirked.

I then turned all of the cranks all around the place and the block puzzle then fell down to a mid-hover above the ground and the lasers then started to change different runes inside of the cube, me recognizing the pattern with each one that happened. "Hmm... I think I may have an idea... maybe try doing turning the cranks from end to beginning?" I asked. "That may work," Roland smirked as we then proceeded to turn the cranks in reverse order, us smiling at how the block puzzle glowed brightly and spat out the rune from the bottom of it, also forming a bridge to a super cool chest, one that had 2 10 sided die. "Hehe, I roll both for initiative," I smirked as I then would regret that a bit. "Ack! It's taking the Eridium from the nearby dwarves!" Angel exclaimed in shock as I noticed all the dwarves turned into carbon copies of Brick, them looking shocked as all hell when they did.

"What the hell happened?" the one dwarf asked, his voice still there, thankfully. "Sorry, I didn't know this chest required Eridium to open," I admitted honestly as the chest then rolled a perfect 20, which I immediately knew was a good loot drop. And lo and behold, the chest opened and I immediately exclaimed profanity as I had to grab onto Angie, Roland, and Tina and jump us away from the chest! Why? Because it was actually a mimic treasure chest! A living monster that disguised itself as a chest and eats unwary travelers. I knew enough about fantasy to know that much. "Dammit! Why did it have to trick me? Mimics absolutely blow!" I groaned as I took out my Veruc and shot the mimic all over, the monster actually taking awhile to go down because of the Eridium he absorbed. "Hot dayum, girl! You took care of that mimic with ease!" Tina smirked at me.

"Yeah, now let's go find Greedtooth," I said as I pocketed the rune and the Eridium then entered each of the different dwarves again, them returning to normal instantly. "Well, that was a strange experience," one of the dwarves frowned as we then moved backwards and we saw a large golden gate towards the north, which we heard a voice on the other side of it. "You have the three runes?! GIVE 'EM TO ME, YA CORKERS!" I heard a dwarf say inside of the other side of the gate, which we then entered and jumped down into the arena, us seeing the dwarf in question on the other side as well as... a strange bubble that held a grog jug inside of it. "That weird ass magic bubble is what the Sorcerer is using to control Greedtooth! Destroy it, but don't hurt him!" Tina exclaimed at me. "Why is he so important?" Angel asked as I then started to pepper the bubble and the grog within it while Tina explained. "He's my memories of Flesh Stick! When you get him freed from mind control, I'm gonna kill him myself," Tina growled lowly.

"Flesh Stick? Who's that?" I asked as I finished shooting the grog just as Greedtooth got into and started to pilot his golden golem. "Flesh Stick is the one that sold me and my parents out to Hyperion Eridium testing. I handled him in real life before you all arrived, but I still feel rage towards him. That's what Greedtooth is," Tina growled as the grog then exploded and Greedtooth came to his senses. "Oi! The Handsome Sorcerer doens't have control over me anymore! Thanks, friends," Greedtooth smiled as he jumped out of the golem, which gave way for Tina to punch him directly in the face, Greedtooth transforming into a Psycho, which I frowned at. "You're gonna get it now, bitch!" said the voice of a Psycho, that being Flesh Stick. "Once I eliminate you myself, I can finally move on from the horrors that you did to me. Terra? Give me your Veruc," Tina frowned at me. "Okay, don't go crazy," I frowned at her.

Flesh Stick tried to run away, but Tina shot him directly through the head, killing him instantly. But she didn't stop there as she continued to shoot his arms, legs, and torso until all of his body was getting eaten away by corrosive acids. "He's done... goodbye, Flesh Stick. I can finally move on, mommy... finally..." Tina said with tears in her eyes, her looking very upset right now. "To think that my father would allow an innocent family to be ruined in his mad lust for power... and to a little girl as cool as you... it's honestly sickening," Angel growled as she shot a bullet into the lava. "Let's just go and get the runes to the door so we can go after the Sorcerer," Roland frowned.


	19. Assault on Dragon Keep

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

We eventually made it back to the door that led to Dragon Keep and saw four pedestals that we then placed the letters on to make a word. We had an R, an f, a t, and an a. So that meant we needed to think of a logical word... but considering Tina's immaturity at times, I immediately guessed the most obvious word possible. "Let me guess," I smiled as I placed the F first, then the a, the r, then the t. "Now... pfft... speak the passphrase," Tina smirked, almost laughing before I said it. "Fart," I smiled, Tina laughing out loud at that and like a maniac, which I let her have her fun as we moved forward and through the now-open door. And on the other side, we were greeted with crimson red skies and a large and imposing mountain that led to a large tower that looked like a Hyperion tower. "That's where we'll find the Handsome Sorcerer for sure. Let's go," I smiled as Tina finally caught her breath and we began to attack some nearby orcs, them not lasting long against me forcing their armor to pierce them, which they all got bloody as we continued to rush forward until we reached a long set of stairs that led up to the top of the mountain we were currently on.

And when we did so, we came across some more knights and archers that the Handsome Sorcerer hired as well as a few new enemies in the form of some wizards that tried to attack us with electrical attacks and a few paladins that tried to attack us with light magic, which only ended up blinding us for a few seconds, which didn't do much. "Well, these guys are really stupid aren't they?" I smirked. "Try saying that to the Handsome Sorcerer when you meet him," Roland frowned as we then got to an area that led to a large bridge to the castle. And we got contacted by said Sorcerer himself.

"Huh? Wait right there for a moment... gonna sick my dragon on ya... need to grab a camcorder so I can record your death... okay, and action!" the sorcerer smiled from the top of the tower, which I frowned at. "The Handsome Dragon is coming! Be careful, girls! It's based on my immeasurable anger towards Hyperion itself, so it'll be a very difficult fight!" Tina exclaimed. "Easy as pie," I smirked as the dragon appeared from behind the tower, me immediately peppering it with some rounds from my Bitch SMG and seeing that they had a bigger effect on his wings, which the dragon roared at as it then tried to shower our group with flames, which we avoided easily. We continued to attack the wings specifically until the dragon finally roared in pain and landed on the bridge itself, allowing me to shoot it directly through the face with my Veruc, the beast collapsing immediately afterwards.

"Goddammit! Fine, come on into my Keep, but you're still gonna die!" the Handsome Sorcerer growled as we then moved towards the entrance to the Keep, us entering the front door and seeing a strange switch in the middle of the room. "Hmm... this looks like a trap of sorts..." I frowned as I pushed it from afar with a conjured finger of rock that I formed from the floor, the platform holding the button immediately opening up as well as the doors that were all around us. "What the hell? How did you escape my trap?!" the Sorcerer that sounded like Jackass asked. "You think we'd be so easily tricked?" I frowned at him. "Gah... you really are a tricky opponent. I like that about you," the Sorcerer smirked as we then saw a light of blue appear from the hole, us hearing a voice that we immediately recognized. "Help..." said the voice of Angel from the light, which Tina growled at. "I'm going to assume that the me you have in your brain is evil, right?" Angie asked Tina. "With the Handsome Sorcerer's influence, most likely," Tina pouted.

We then began to follow the light through the dungeons, taking care of a whole slew of skeletons and spiders that came across us, but the skeletons were more dangerous, especially the Skeleton Seers, which could phase in and out of existence to avoid our fire. But the worst of the bunch were the suicidal skeletons, them rushing us and their bodies filled with explosives. If we got too close to them, they exploded and our shields and bodies took tons of damage. Luckily, we were able to heal up with some health packs, which came handy against these enemies.

We continued to go through the area until we came upon a dungeon area that looked to be an arena, a singular woman on a restraint device. It was a clear cut body double of Angel! "Please, free me. So we can go after my father together," the fake Angel said. "And why should we? He could have you on his side, couldn't he?" I frowned as I then put my finger to her forehead, a very strange and terrifying transformation happening when I touched her. Her legs disappeared and in place of them? A gigantic thorax and eight legs! She had turned into a combination of person and spider! "EEEKK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Angie exclaimed as she tried to hide somewhere, the fake Angel trying to escape the restraints, but Tina stopping her escapes with a slap across her face.

"Let her go, Sorcerer! We know you're pulling the strings!" Tina growled as she slapped Angel across the abdomen, that being the breaking point as the fake Angel yelled loudly and a puff of smoke left her mouth and dissipated into the air. "DAMMIT! You're getting very annoying, Lady Tina! Very well... come up to my Keep if you dare. I'll be waiting," the Handsome Sorcerer growled, me frowning at how he called her 'Lady Tina'. "Hah... t-thank you... I didn't think you'd let me live..." the spider Angel sighed as she reverted back to her normal form, Angie still timid at how Tina had made her image have a spider body. "Um... is there something wrong with her? And why does she look a lot like me?" the spider Angel asked. "Well... she's scared of spiders. And she's the real life Angel," I explained. "Really?... I didn't know how pretty I looked," spider Angel admitted, the regular Angel still being timid as we moved forward and through the door that would lead to the outside of the area.

"Okay, once we're outside, it'll only be a bit of walking to the top of the tower, where we will find the Handsome Sorcerer and save the princess," Roland explained. "Who even is the princess anyways? You never really said who she was," I asked Tina. "You really want to ruin the surprise? Trust me, she's the most important damsel in the entire world, girl," Tina smirked. "So it isn't you?" I asked her. "Naw, I'm her attendant," Tina smiled widely. "Okay then," I smirked as we saw the red skies once again as well as a lifting elevator. "Let's board the elevator," Roland said, all of us getting onto it and using the lever to ascend.

We immediately regretted doing that, however, as we got jumped by a giant fire-breathing dragon as well as an acid-spitting dragon of green! The acid dragon had to be dealt with by my Bitch and the fire dragon got fell by Angie's own weapon, that being a special grenade that, upon her throwing it, it connected to the dragon and the blast upon touching the dragon caused it to explode!

"WHOA! What the hell is that grenade and where the hell can I get one?!" Tina asked in amazement. "It's called the Fastball grenade. I stole it from the biggest of the orcs, the one with the largest battleaxe," Angie smirked. "What else did you steal?" I smirked at her. "Nothing much, just a bunch of money," Angie smirked. "That's always good," Tina smiled as our group continued forward and started attacking more skeletons the more we moved forward, us eventually reaching a strange teleporter pedestal of sorts. "We need to step on this to go up to the Handsome Sorcerer," spider Angie explained as we all boarded it and we appeared at the very top of Dragon Keep, where we saw the sorcerer himself, which looked to be Handsome Jack, but wearing knights armor, a large robe, and holding a giant scepter in his grasp.

"You've finally arrived, huh?! Well, let's get this over with! The winner gets to rule this mind! BEGIN!" the Handsome Sorcerer cackled as he cast a spell and his body became covered in a shield, which I immediately circumvented by throwing one of my own grenades. It was a shock area-of-effect grenade. Once it landed on the ground, it opened up a giant field of electricity and the shield drained to zero in just a few seconds, Jack looking shocked when I did this.. er.. I mean, the sorcerer. "N-NO!" he gawked as I then formed restraints on his arms and legs from the metal underneath him. "LET ME GO! I WANNA EAT YOUR BABIES!" the sorcerer exclaimed as he then underwent a transformation and I saw that he had turned into what Tina would look like if she were a Psycho.

Her face was covered in boils, her one shoulder got malformed, one of her eyes went off to the side, and she moved extremely erratically as she tried to escape the restraints. "Looks like you're out of luck. Now time to purify you," I smirked as I placed my hands on the psychotic Tina's face, her gasping as the Eridium left her and entered me, which I was surprised that she ended up having more than I could've expected. "Whew... you had a lot in ya," I exhaled as I breathed out towards the side, the laser being smaller than all of them, but it dissipating after travelling for a little while. And when I did this, the body of the psychotic Tina gagged before it stopped moving and breathing. "Just to be safe," Tina frowned as she grabbed my SMG and shot the psycho Tina's body all over, including 10 shots to her face.

"Easy, girl. It's all over now," I smiled at her as we then went up to the top of the area and to what looked to be a prison. "Let's rescue the princess," I smiled as we opened the gate and saw the princess emerge... and we were all shocked to see that it was none other than Moxxi! "Sup, sugar?" Moxxi smiled as I realized that Tina may have had a crush on her... why? Because Moxxi was dressed in only her undies. "You uh... Do you have a crush on Moxxi, Tina?" I asked her. "Maybeh," Tina admitted with a blush. "Thanks for helping me out, hon. I knew you'd find some help to stop that psycho," Moxxi smiled as she leaned down and kissed Tina on the lips, making me and Angie a bit weirded out. "Now to cast the spell to return this world to normal..." Moxxi smiled as she then started to chant a spell and we saw the red sky disappear and for the entire area to return to bright skies and a rainbow to appear in the distance.

"Yeahah! My mind is back to normal!... Or as normal as can be at least," Tina smirked with a bit of laughter afterwards. "So we're done here? We're all safe?" I smiled. "Pretty much! You can go ahead and call your little Fluffy friend now so you and the real Angie can leave now," Tina smirked. "Okay then, I'll call him," I smirked as I tried to contact Lilith with the Echo communicator.

"Hello? Is that you, Tara?" Lilith asked. "Hey sis, we just defeated the crazy Eridium version of Tina's mindset, so can you tell Fluffy to let me and Angie out of her mind?" I asked. "Hyaha! Can do now!" I heard Fluffy say on the other end as a light came down on me and the real Angie, both of us smiling at Tina before we left. "Stay safe on your way to the refuge," I smiled at her as we zoomed out of Tina's brain and we appeared back in Crimson Raider HQ, where we saw that we were warped directly next to Tina's body, her eyes actually opening up after we appeared next to her. "Tina! You're okay!" I smiled as I hugged her, seeing that she also had an IV bag in her, most likely to give her fluids. "Yeah... I am... thanks, girls... I owe ya," Tina smiled at me and Angel. "You're welcome, Moxxi lover," I smiled at her, Tina frowning and pinching me on the arm for that. "You deserved that, honestly," Angie giggled at me.


	20. Sexy Hot Spring Bath

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL ALSO CONTAIN LEMON BETWEEN ANGEL AND TERRA! WARNING COMPLETE!

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

After Angel got back on track on working with Hyperion, I noticed that Lilith and Fluffy weren't in the HQ right now and that it was actually 6 in the morning, which made me and Angel realize that we had been working inside Tina's head nonstop for 2 whole days! But the only thing we noticed was that we were not tired in the slightest, nor were we hungry at all. "Huh... we still feel the same even though we've been working in your head for 2 days, Tina.. how very odd," I frowned as Tannis came from behind me and put her finger to my hair. "Ah, ah, ah," I frowned at her as I grabbed her finger. "Ugh, fine... can I please sample a piece of your hair?" she asked after a groan. "Sure," I frowned back, Tannis plucking a piece of my hair afterwards.

"So where are Fluffy and Lilith?" I asked. "Lilith went to feed him down in the Caustic Caverns, which is a place riddled with danger. Not only are there tons of Varkids, Spiderants, and Threshers, but it also houses the Crystalisks, which at one time were docile creatures, but they have since gained hatred towards humans because of an incident involving the Dahl corporation's mining habits," Tannis explained. "I see... they'll be fine, I'm sho," Tina smirked as she started to dig into her scrambled eggs and I looked at her with a smile. "Hey, uh, Tina? Can we talk for a moment?" I asked her. "Shaughty, you know I owe ya, so I'll talk with ya," Tina smiled at me. "Well, do you want to tell Moxxi how you really feel about her?" I asked the little girl. "Uh... I don't know what you're speaking of?" Tina said with an uneasy smile. "You may be surprised by her response. You never know," Tannis smirked.

"Oh, fine. Let's go and talk to her. Angie, come with," Tina said, me looking surprised at that. "Uh, okay," Angel said as she followed us and we left the HQ and proceeded to the bar that Moxxi run... which is when I finally noticed something about the name of said bar. Her name had 3 x's on the bar title, despite her name having 2. "Is that sign supposed to be a sex thing?" Angel asked for me. "I think it may be," I admitted as we entered the bar and saw that Moxxi was setting it up, but that no other patrons were in it.

"Hello, girls. I'm still setting up shop, so why are you here?" Moxxi smiled at us with her usual good looks. "Well, um.. Moxxi... Tina has something she wants to ask you," I said, Tina looking incredibly nervous as she approached her. "Tiny Tina? What do you want to say to me, sugar?" Moxxi smiled with a wink at Tina, the little 13 year old smiling at that. "W-Well... I wanted to know... d-do ya... c-can we be... I-I like-like you," Tina said with a stutter, something I never saw in her before coming out. Shyness. "Like-like? Oh, don't tell me. You're in love with me, aren't you, darling?" Moxxi smirked, Tina's face going into immense blush at that. "Well, considering how adorable you are, I'll say yes. But we're not to have any sex at all. You aren't of legal age, after all," Moxxi smiled at Tina. Tina then smiled and looked extremely giddy as she jumped onto the bar and immediately kissed Moxxi, our surprise plain as day all but for Moxxi herself, who seemed to really be into the kiss.

"Mm... I looove tongue kissers," Moxxi smirked, me and Angel fake gagging as we then left the bar, Tina throwing a pint of beer on my backside before I could finally leave. "Oh, you're gonna get it now, girl!" I smiled with a giggle as I ran back inside and grabbed myself a glass of beer and grabbed Tina with the ground, pouring the substance directly into her shirt, making her squeal a bit at the chilly liquid. "Ooh, wet shirt contest? Count me in," Angie giggled as she joined in as well. We then proceeded to have fun spraying each other with beer and soft drinks until we were all completely drenched, Moxxi included, since she found fun in it as well. "Heehee, you girls are so wild and mischievous, aren't you?" Moxxi smirked with a giggle. "Well, when you have to survive on this planet, it's kind of a requirement to be wild and crazy," I admitted. "Too right, sista!" Tina giggled happily.

"Yeah, but now we smell like booze and we're sopping wet... is there any kind of shower we can go to around here?" Angel asked with a smile. "Well, I know of a showering area that is perfectly safe on this planet. It's in a hidden alcove in Three Horns. There's a waterfall by a small cave by the inlet. The water there is clear as the sky on a cloudless day and the water is brisk and warm. Also, since it's right next to the frosty cold ocean, the wildlife hate that area," Moxxi explained. "Well, looks like we're going for a shower in Three Horns," I smirked. "Sounds fun! I'll come along with you just as soon as I get my spare man to run the bar," Moxxi smirked as she picked up her Echo and called someone. "Hello? Hammerlock? Can you run my bar for a short while? I need to go take a shower," Moxxi asked into her Echo. "But of course, Moxxi. Anything for you, my fine madame," Hammerlock said on the other line.

* * *

After we got some spare clothes from our respective areas, our group of myself, Angel, Tina, and Moxxi then proceeded to the Three Horns Divide and had to, of course, fend off a lot of Bullymongs that tried to get in our way as well as a good bit Skags and Rakk, but none of the bandits even tried to get in our way. In fact, a lot of them were actually very respectful to us as we went on by, even some of them saying hi to us! "Just a week ago, these guys were ready to kill all of Sanctuary, but now they're being incredibly friendly to us? I don't get it," Moxxi frowned. "It may be due to the simple little fact that for one, we Vault Hunter girls, Tiny Tina, and Krieg are the Number 1 badasses on Pandora and for the fact that we took down Handsome Jack and also eradicated some of his most ridiculous and murderous laws," Angel smiled. "The lady with the buzzed hair is correct!" said one of the marauders, him wearing a blood-red face mask with goggles, mostly because of him being a Bloodshot.

"Well, I only have a buzz cut on my right side. My left side is perfectly natural," Angel smiled at him as we continued towards the cliff that held the cave and we saw there was no way into said cave. "Let me handle this," I smiled as I forced the ground within the water to jut up and form a small lift for us. "Your powers are the best, sweetie," Angel smirked as she kissed me and we all boarded the pillar of rock, all of us going down and into the cave itself, where we saw just how beautiful it really looked.

The ice crystals all around the place glowed with a brightness that illuminated the entire cave, there were two different pools of water on two different sides, and both of them were not only watery and inviting, they were also... "H-Hot Springs?! OH YEAH!" I smiled as I remembered another thing about me (it's been awhile since I remembered anything, I thought to myself). I loved hot springs! "Well, I have our spare clothes handy. Let's lay them on the rocks to prevent them from getting wet. Then we'll get into each of these different pools and begin to bathe," Moxxi smirked. "I want to go with you, Moxxi," Tina smiled as she clung onto Moxxi's side like a lost puppy. "So that means Angie and I will use the other one," I smirked as Angie and I began to blush. We knew exactly what we wanted to do in these hot springs, not caring at all if Moxxi or Tina heard us.

"Okay then, let's go and take a dip," I smiled as I led Angel and myself to the water and we stripped off our clothes before touching the water. It was also at this point that I noted just how beautiful Angel was. Her body had curves that could kill, her tattoos were absolutely breathtaking to behold, her smile as bright as the crystals around us, and her chest looked a little bit smaller compared to mine, but not by much. She also had tiny feet and hands compared to me, as I was 8 feet tall. "You know... it's times like this that I wonder why I forget that you're so much taller than everyone else," Angie smiled at me. "Well, I don't remember why I'm so tall, but I can only imagine that I was just born this way... or maybe I'm some special type of Siren? I don't know," I admitted. "Well, you are beautiful nonetheless... and... I wanted to ask..." Angie smiled before I kissed her on the lips. "Is it what I think it is?" I smiled at her.

"If it's about sex, yes," Angie giggled. "Then let's go have some fun in the hot spring before we bathe," I smiled as I then heard some moans coming from the other side from Moxxi, but not Tina. I had a feeling that the little 13 year old would try something on her, and I'm sure Moxxi would be pleased. "How do we do this, though? I'm not really experienced in anything but porn," Angel admitted. "You seriously don't know about sex?" I smiled at her as I then placed my hands on her tits, making Angel gasp at that, but her not telling me to stop. "Ooh... that... that feels go- AH!" Angel moaned as I then moved my other hand to her clitoris, Angel immediately getting turned on as her vagina opened up naturally, her shock obvious on her face.

"I-Is this how sex works?... It feels so foreign... but so good!" Angel moaned at my motions, waiting until her vagina was open the whole way until I then motioned my face down to her crotch and began to lick her open pussy, Angel moaning in insane pleasure at this, which I giggled at. "T-That feels SO GOOD! OOOH!" Angel moaned loudly as I continued to lick it, even sucking on it a few times, Angel starting to shiver at the pleasure I was giving her. "I-I feel weird down there... like I'm about ready to burst..." Angel moaned at me. I then smirked and stuck my fingers into her pussy, only adding onto her pleasure when I did so. "AAH!" Angie moaned loudly as she climaxed, her love juices covering my fingers, face, and even getting into the water around us.

"Hah... hah... t-that... felt... amazing..." Angel panted afterwards, her satisfaction clear as day on her face. "Glad you liked it, hon," I smiled at her as I then got out the soap and I began to wash myself, Angel smirking at me happily. "Next time we need a bath, I want to do more, but make you do what I did," Angie smirked at me. "It's a date," I giggled at her as she then began to wash herself. "I love you, Angie," I smiled at her. "I love you too, Terra," Angie smiled at me as she kissed me on the cheek, me smiling and blushing as I then began to wash myself as well. We did this until we were both completely washed and we also were soon joined by Moxxi and Tina before we finished completely, both of them looking squeaky clean as well as Moxxi making me jealous in terms of how good she looked without clothes.

"Don't be jealous, Terra. They're fake, so you know," Moxxi winked at me, which made me feel better. "By the way, how was Tina at pleasuring you?" Angie smirked. "Oh, you heard that, did you?... Well, she was actually very good. Best I've had in years," Moxxi smirked. "But she didn't do anything to me, just like we agreed on," Tina smirked. "Good to know," I smiled. "Now let's go and change into our clothes and get back to Sanctuary," I smiled. "I second that," Angel smiled.


	21. Nakayama Drama Queen

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Once we returned to Sanctuary and after Moxxi got back to work behind her bar, we asked Hammerlock a certain question regarding the new vault that had appeared in the Hunting Grounds on a different continent, which he immediately got interested by. "Ah! A new vault in the continent of Aegris, you say? And in the same hunting grounds that I go to on occasion? What say you daring dames come along with me for a hunting trip? We can hunt, camp out under the night skies, and find that vault all within a week!" Hammerlock smirked widely. "You are on," I smiled at him.

After we got the briefing from Hammerlock and after he gave me and my group the Fast Travel codes to Hunter's Grotto, we then decided which four of us Vault Hunters would go out to join the hunt for the vault. "Sadly, I am going to be buried in Hyperion paperwork, so I can't come along," Angie admitted. "Well, I just want to spend time with my daughter, so I don't know if we should go or not," Krieg said with a smile. "Aw, come on, daddy! I want to hunt all those exotic creatures too!" Tina frowned. "Hehe, okay, hon. We can go," Krieg smiled. "YAY!" Tina smirked. "I think that Fluffy and I will join you as well. I want to share more of our stories that me and my sister had together," Lilith smiled. "Hyaha! Hunting we go! Hunting we go!" Fluffy smiled cutely. "Then it's settled! It's Lilith, Krieg, Tina, Fluffy, and Terra all going out. I wish me and Maya could come along for the ride, but we're hoping to work alongside Angel with Hyperion. Maybe they can also eliminate my bounty as well," Gaige frowned. "And what was your bounty again?" I asked. "My bounty was for unauthorized technology creation and 'excessive adorableness'. It's bad enough that Jack made laws saying being a Siren was illegal, but then he puts out a warrant for my arrest at 820 BILLION dollars! That's the highest of any of us Vault Hunters! And all because I'm extremely cute?! UGH!" Gaige growled angrily as she then punched right through a washing machine with her metal arm, Tannis looking a bit amazed by her strength.

"Let's just get going," I said as I let Gaige to cool off and for my fellow companions to follow me into the Fast Travel station and to Sir Hammerlock's hunting grounds in Aegris. And upon arrival into the grotto, we saw that it was a totally different atmosphere than the continent that we had been on! The skies were dank and murky, as was the wet ground that we walked on. It looked like the grotto was more of a rain forest swamp, especially with all the bugs making noise around us. "This place looks pretty dreary, but also smells of adventure... and moss. I like moss smell," Tina smiled as she sniffed the air. "Oookay, guess you still have a bit of craziness in you," I admitted. "Well, not like a psycho. Not after what you did to help me out," Tina smiled. "Heh, yeah," I smiled nonchalantly as we moved through the area and we encountered our first glimpse at some of the creatures we'd be battling on this continent.

The first creature we saw was a giant, spherical animal that flew in the air with four large wings and also produced acids from its body. Another one we saw looked like a Stalker on steroids, with its face being much larger and its claws sharper and more hard than a Stalkers. And finally, the biggest of the creatures by far were these gigantic spider creatures that had legs that were taller than the trees! "What the heck? More spiders?" I smiled, wondering if I should send a picture of it to Angie just to freak her out... but then Tina took a photo of one and sent it to her instead, resulting in a scream that we swear we could hear on the other side of the planet! "Heh. I think you just scared her big time, Tina. She probably won't like that," I admitted to her. "Yeah, well, it's my way of saying we're even, y'know?" Tina smirked. "I see," Lilith smirked as Fluffy looked around at all the wild animals and his mouth salivated.

"Already ate... not hungry... just a taste, please?" Fluffy asked, looking at one of the giant spiders. "Sure, help yourself. Just a taste though," I smirked at him. Fluffy then smiled and started to suck in the giant spider creature from the legs up, managing to actually fit all of it in his tiny body and him looking to be in love with the taste. "MM... Nummy..." he smiled as he then spat the creature back out, the giant spider now covered in spit and looking to be confused more than anything else. We then got a message from Hammerlock as we came upon a small cave in the distance.

"Ah! You girls have finally arrived, I see! I'm inside the cave that you're at. Come along and we can make our way to the lodge," Hammerlock smirked into the Echo, all of us entering the cave and seeing him with a large smile. "Nice to see you ladies here. And I see you brought along your unique Fluffy friend," Hammerlock smirked. "Giant spider... delicious!" Fluffy smiled with a blush on his furry face. "Ah, you must mean the Wetland Drifters. They are impressive, aren't they? Nearly impossible to kill unless you shoot at the sores on their bodies. Big game for sure," Hammerlock smiled. We then followed him up and through another side of the cave and up some ladders, leading us towards a distant cottage that was high above the swamp grounds, which I understood, since the ground was unstable and nonstop wet.

We also saw another one of the strange giant spheres, this one filled with electricity instead of acid. "Ah, you've seen the Spores, have you? They are incredibly docile creatures, but when threatened, they attack with the element that they represent. There is actually one of each element, including Slag and Explosive... which is odd, considering that these buggers had Slag properties before the discovery of Eridium," Hammerlock explained. "Yeah, that is weird," I admitted.

But just as we were about to reach the shack, we got suddenly jumped by a whole slew of different people, all of them wearing masks and wielding not only guns, but also spears and axes! "SHIT! Get behind me, Hammerlock!" I exclaimed at him, the old guy not listening at all as he grabbed his own weapon and I saw that it was an Sniper Rifle that looked pretty ancient. "Elephant Gun, meet face," Hammerlock smirked as he shot one of the people through the face and I saw something awesome that happened afterwards. Upon the shot going through the first guy's face, it then immediately b-lined for another guy's face! After only a few seconds, all of the guys that appeared out of the lodge were killed!

"Whoa! Where'd you get those skills?" I asked in shock at Hammerlock's crazy ability. The ability to manipulate bullets! "Haha! Being an Animal Hunter and exotic wildlife surveyor for your entire adult life requires some skill with hardware. As you can tell, this elephant gun is a powerful Sniper Rifle in and of itself, but I have the ability to manipulate a bullet to go wherever I please if it connects through the brain of the thing I kill. I call it my Raisin Brain skill," Hammerlock smirked. "So why didn't you use that skill to help take out Hyperion?" Krieg asked. "Well, if it'd be that easy, then I would be doing it nonstop! But most Hyperion personnel have helmets and a majority of their army was robots. I don't think that a regular bullet could break through the metal hide of a Constructor or an RPG Loader," Hammerlock frowned. "Point taken," Krieg frowned as we then got into the lodge and we had to discard the corpses to keep the place from smelling.

And it was also at this time that we got a strange Echo contact talking to us. "I see you in my swamp, little moth. You think you can waltz on in here without an invitation and stop my plans, do you?" asked a voice I didn't recognize at all, but he sounded like he had a bit of an accent to him. "Uh... question. Who are you and what in the world are you talking about? We came here to hunt big game and try to find the Vault of Aegris. What's your deal?" I asked him, wondering how he'd react. "What? Really? I'm Professor Nakayama? Scourge of Hyperion? I-I poisoned the president of Atlas under Handsome Jack's orders!" the voice said, me wondering if he was really telling the truth.

"Um... Professor Nakayama? Aren't you the one that was in charge of robotics research and experimentation with DNA splicing? I heard you were one of the most prevalent members of Hyperion under my father's command... what are you doing in Aegris?" I heard Angel ask over her Echo, almost as if she heard it all the way back home. "Wait... who was that voice? Was that the Guardian Angel?" Nakayama asked. "Just Angel. I used to be the Guardian Angel, but that was when Jack, my father, forced me to charge the Vault Key with Eridium, which caused me to become reliant on it. Only by Terra, the Amnesiac Siren's help, was I able to escape that torment and end Jack once and for all," Angel explained, though her Echo was once again faulty. It was sideways again.

"Wait... Handsome Jack did that stuff? And you say you were the one that killed him in cold blood?" Nakayama asked. "Yes, I ended him... just the same way as he ended my mother, the original president of Hyperion, a loving family that was sold to Eridium Testing, and countless other innocent victims in his quest for power. In fact, I'm now the new president of Hyperion and am now forcing them to abolish all of their awful laws that they created," Angel explained. "Really? What laws would Handsome Jack, my hero, could possibly be awful?" Nakayama asked. "Well, to start with, being a Siren by blood is punishable by death. And a 12 year old girl that made a kickass robot? She has the highest bounty of any and all Vault Hunters for illegal robotics manufacturing as well as a crime that was even stupider than being a Siren: excessive adorableness. So that means that anyone that Jack found to be too cute to handle would be either arrested or killed on the spot!" Angel growled.

"Wow... I didn't know that Jack could make those laws... anything else you want to tell me?" Nakayama asked. "Just one more thing, Nakayama. If you hurt Terra or her friends once more while they try and have a fun hunting trip, consider your ass grass. I know for a fact that you were a Handsome Jack fanboy, and I know that you idolized him. If I find out that you did anything that may hurt my friends or Terra, my girlfriend, I will go over there myself and arrest you. Unlike my father, I'm not going to murder anyone that does crimes without a fair trial," Angel frowned at him. "Um... understood?..." Nakayama said with an unconvincing smile. "Listen, Nakayama, you're not going to be able to stand against all of our might. I have amazing power over technology and can morph the ground and metal to my bidding. Tiny Tina is an expert at explosives. Krieg is excellent at sniping. Lilith is the most powerful fire-based user in the world. And Fluffy has a very unique ability that you would not be able to deduce until it already happened to you," I explained to him. "Fluffy? What the heck is a Fluffy?" Nakayama asked.

I simply smirked and switched my Echo's camera to first-person view and looked at Fluffy, him smiling and giggled at seeing his reflection. "Fluffy, puffy, doorbell!" Fluffy smiled... but then Nakayama looked gobsmacked by seeing it. "Oh... my... god... t-that's... one of the ancient Toombell creatures! They were said to have gone extinct eons ago! They're not only adorable, but they have the ability to swallow up an entire person in one gulp! Where the hell did you get that amazing specimen?!" Nakayama asked in shock. "We found him in the Vault in the Badass Crater of Badassitude. Didn't you see the program?" I asked him. "What the heck? Is that a place that got renamed by Torgue?" Nakayama frowned. "Oh! Apologies. It used to be called Cowardice Crater before Torgue set up shop," Angel smirked. "Cowardice Crater? Oh, I think I've heard of that vault! It required a great hero to spill the blood of the ultimate coward, correct?" Nakayama asked. "Correct. I was that hero and a cheater named Piston was the coward," I explained. "I see... you sound very strong, Terra... may I ask what would happen if I already had done something that may be reprehensible?" he asked with a gulp.

"Depends on what you did," I frowned. "W-Well... I tried to make a clone of Handsome Jack... I lost the DNA samples in the grotto when my airship crashed... and the DNA samples are set to conjoin to whatever they were to touch... I can only imagine that, if anyone or anything were to get their hands on those DNA samples, they'd be mutated beyond all belief! I implore you to find these DNA samples and, if they have been found or eaten by anything, find the creatures that ate them and destroy them," Nakayama said with worry in his voice. "Well, that sounds pretty dangerous... but if it was accidental, we will forgive it, so long as you help us out in finding the Vault if we take care of these DNA samples," Lilith said. "O-Okay... well... I'll just stay here and try to get the savages to help you out," Nakayama said. "Okay, thanks," I frowned at him. "Y-Yeah..." Nakayama said with a sigh.


	22. Scylla's Scaylions

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

After we got our bearings in the lodge, we then proceeded out into the field with Hammerlock turning on a special machine that made me smile. "This is the Catch-A-Boat station. It's manned by one of Scooter's associates out here in Aegris called Thirstblood. He's one of the savages in this place, but he's more refined in his abilities and is an avid hunter himself, specializing in the rarer monsters," Hammerlock explained. "Really? What kind of rare creatures are out here, anyways?" I smiled. "Well, to go off the list, there are pink Boroks, 2-legged Drifters, Slagged Spores, Albino Skags, and Tailless Scaylions. Just so you know, Boroks are more aggressive and more armored versions of Stalkers while Scaylions are gigantic scorpions," Hammerlock explained. "S-S-Scorpions?" I gulped as I then remembered something else about me.

"Something wrong, Terra?" Tina asked. "I... just remembered... the only thing I am scared of are scorpions..." I said as I started to nervously sweat, Lilith smiling at that. "Glad you're remembering stuff still," Lilith smiled at me. "Yeah... but why did I have to remember that of all things?" I asked with a frown. "Well, be afraid if you want, just don't chicken out if a Scaylion happens to get a sample of Jack's DNA," Hammerlock frowned. "Rgh... good point," I groaned in defeat as he fixed the station and we immediately went into it and grabbed ourselves a duo of fan boats. Lilith, myself, and Fluffy got into a Corrosive boat while Tina, Krieg, and Hammerlock opted for a shock weapon version of it. "Okay, onward to Scylla's Grove!" Hammerlock smirked.

We then proceeded to the far west and out into an area that had more of the Stalkers on steroids (AKA: Boroks) as well as some more spores, but they didn't last long against our weapons. "Okay, Scylla's Grove is home to two main creatures: the Skags and the Scaylions. In fact, Scylla's Grove is named after the oldest living Scaylion in existence, who lived for 350 years. It's long dead now, having been eliminated by an ancient hunter before the major gun manufacturers came out of the wood works," Hammerlock smirked. "I see," I frowned as we moved through the cave that would lead us to the grove and we immediately got a message from a single person from this continent. How did I know she was from this continent?

"Bleeelogalla, tarlgalt!" I got a message from a female person that looked to be a tribeswoman, which confused me. "No habla," I frowned at her. "Huh? Oh, sorry, thought you were from Aegris. So you're outsiders?" the female asked into the Echo. "Yes, we are. And we're trying to go after not only a Vault that has appeared in this area somewhere, but we're also trying to find out where some dangerous vials may have went off to?" I asked her. "The Hunter's Vault? If that's what you're talking about, I know exactly where it is... but it will only open for someone who has killed one each of the 5 rare creature in Aegris within the course of 24 hours... and as for the vials, I saw something that looked like a vial, but it got stolen by a Scaylion in Scylla's Grove," she explained. "Dammit..." I groaned. "By the way, my name is Lustab... yeah, all Aegran people have names based on fighting or killing," she frowned. "I see... my name is Terra, the Amnesiac Siren," I smiled. "Schackala," Lustab smirked before she cut the connection... and it was then that we saw some tracks that looked like a mixture of spiked feet as well as bigger tracks that looked like disjointed ovals.

"Those are Scaylion tracks. And these ones look incredibly large. Much larger than normal Scaylions," Hammerlock said. "Ugh... though I really don't want to, I guess we need to follow these tracks. It may lead us to the first bit of Jack DNA," I sighed. "Hopefully," Tina frowned as we decided to follow the tracks on foot, going through the grove until we came across a large tunnel. We went inside with Krieg and Tina leading the way with me in the middle and then Hammerlock and Lilith behind me. "Okay, it should be around here somewhere," I frowned as we looked around and eventually found a strange nest where the tracks ended. How was it strange? It had the face of Handsome Jack's mask on a part of it.

"I think we may have found the nest..." Lilith gulped as she then focused her Siren powers to cause the nest to erupt in flames, a single creature jumping out of it with flames covering its entire body! It was a gigantic Scaylion and it not only had a face that looked like Handsome Jack, but it also had no tail on it! "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I then tried to pepper the creature with some Veruc rounds, my surprise obvious when I managed to shoot off its pincers and the acid ate through the rest of it, which ended up earning me the kill. "Huh... neat," I said as I realized that I was scared for no reason.

"That was a Tailless Scaylion! It's one of the 5 rare creatures! Now we just need to find an Albino Skag, a Slagged Spore, a 2-legged Drifter, and a Pink Borok within 24 hours and we can get the Vault opened! Tallyho!" Hammerlock smiled as we then moved out and immediately saw another cave that I recognized a distinct smell to it that I had only smelled in Skag nests before. The horrid smell of their urine. "I think we may have found a Skag nest. Let's go in there," I groaned as I pinched my nose and we proceeded into the nest, seeing a bunch of Skags all around that were covered in a black color as opposed to the brown color of the Skags on our continent. But there was one Skag that was unique than all the others. It had white skin... and it was foaming at the mouth!

"That's a rabid Skag... they are extremely deadly..." Hammerlock whispered to me as I then aimed my Veruc at the white Skag specifically and shot it multiple times. I managed to fell it before it could jump and lunge at me, which it immediately tried to do the moment I started shooting it. It got literally 3 feet away from me before it finally died, which made me very nervous at how it could've very easily killed me. "That's another one down," Tina smirked as she attacked the other Skags with a special grenade that exploded into tons of other grenades... that exploded into tons of other grenades! The Skags all exploded in guts and gore afterwards, including the giant ones!

"Bonus Package. Favorite Grenade in da world... ooooh yeah," Tina smiled as she got chills from blowing them all up, which made me smile. "Okay, now let's try and see if anyone else knows of the locations of other samples of Jack DNA," I said as I then contacted Nakayama's number and I got him on the horn. "Hello? Is that you, Vault Hunter?" Nakayama asked. "Yes, it's me. We already killed a giant Scaylion that had some of Jack's DNA on him... so how many more do we need to handle and where could we find them?" I asked Nakayama. "Well, I know that one of them dropped in Ardorton Station to the south of Scylla's Grove... and another one of them dropped in the Hunter's Grotto... and the final one is actually back at my ship, it already having been latched onto a giant Bullymong," Nakayama explained. "Understood. We're on our way to Ardorton Station I guess," I said with a smile.


	23. Marriage and Monsters

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Hammerlock led us through another cave that had more Scaylions to take us to a special cave that led to the station itself, which was a 20 minute trek through the cave. And when we got on the other side, we immediately saw a sight to behold. There was a giant Spore flying around the area, it having a purple tone to it. "I bet you five bucks that's a Slagged Spore!" I smirked at Hammerlock. "You're right about that, Terra," Hammerlock smirked at me as I brought out my Veruc and peppered the daylights out of the creature, it exploding into a bunch of tinier spores when I finally killed it, me shooting the smaller ones once each and all of them exploding afterwards.

"Nice shooting! Only 2 more rare creatures to bag and you'll be qualified to open the Vault, sis!" Lilith smirked at me as she gave me a pat on the back, which made me smile at how it felt warm to the touch. "Okay then, let's try and find out where the next DNA sample is," Krieg said as we then proceeded into the area itself and were ambushed by a slew of Boroks, them not lasting long against my skills and my allies' weapons. "Wait a minute, I'm getting a transmission," Lilith said as she got a call from someone out of nowhere. "Hello?" she asked into it, putting the call on speaker.

"Hello?! ANYONE! I'm being attacked! It's all hideous and it has a horrifying face on it! HELP ME!" I heard a voice that belonged to Lustab! I also heard a loud roar coming from inside of the complex, me immediately taking flight with the earth forcing me forward on a large wave of rock and mud until I came to the source of the roar, that being in an electrical area of the complex, where I ran into a single woman that looked to be huddling underneath a table with a giant Borok staring her down with a slobbery mouth. It also had a face that looked like Jack's mask... and what else? None other than a pink shade to its skin! "Hey! Overgrown Stalker! Taste some metal in your guts!" I growled at the Borok as I forced the metal underneath it to shoot up a spike through its intestines, the Borok giving a gurgle of death before it died completely, purple blood escaping it and littering the entire floor.

Lustab looked extremely shocked and amazed by what I had done, her face unsure of what would happen next. It was also at this point that I memorized her appearance. She had brown hair that had a bone ornamented into the bun it was formed into. Her skin tone was gray in color with slight tribal markings on her shoulders, torso, and face, and her clothes consisted of a Stalker skin coat, a bra that was formed out of grass and leaves, and a matching skirt made of darker colored leaves and grass. "A-Are you... are you Terra?" Lustab asked with astonishment. "Yes, I am. I'm assuming that you are Lustab?" I asked her with a smile. "Y-Yeah... t-thanks for... thanks for saving me..." she said as I helped her off of the ground and she smiled at me. "I thank you for rescuing me... I thought I was dead meat," Lustab said with a sigh of relief.

"You're very welcome. By the way, is this Borok here a Pink variant? I'm trying to kill five different rare monsters in 24 hours. And this is number 4 with the final one being a 2-Legged Drifter," I smiled. "Really? Well, fair warning, those 2 Legged Drifters are the rarest of the entire bunch. They can only be found in the Hunter's Grotto," Lustab smiled at me affectionately, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Um... you're staring at me..." I said, Lustab immediately gasping and looking away at that. "W-Well... um... I just wanted to let you know something," Lustab said. "What is it?" I asked her. The next words out of her mouth would shock the daylights out of me.

"Because you saved me, the daughter of the tribe's chief, customs of my people say that we are now to be married," Lustab said, me immediately gasping as I immediately thought of Angel. What would she think of me if I went through with this and married this woman I only met just now? I had to tell Lustab the hard truth. "Lustab... I have a girlfriend already... I can't marry you," I said to her with a sigh of defeat, hoping that she would leave well enough alone. "W-Well... there's no way to escape this... the moment that my father hears of this, he's going to wed us even if you aren't around. He has the power to do that," Lustab said. "Shit... could you let me call my girlfriend?" I asked her. "Sure, go ahead," Lustab said as I saw my allies arrive in the area along with me.

I then called Angel and she answered with her Echo in the correct format this time, which I smiled at. "Hello, hon! How are you?" Angie smiled at me. "Well... Angel, there's something that came up that is a bit... difficult to explain to you," I said to her. "What is it?" Angie asked me. "Well... I saved the daughter of a tribe chief from a mutated Borok... and she said that, with the customs of her village, that her father will force me to marry her..." I frowned. Angel gasped at this and looked a bit upset. "But there may be a way that we can get through this without me breaking up with you," I said to her. "What is your idea?" Angel asked, immediately getting interested. "You can marry me as well as her... would you be willing to do that? So long as we have no jealousy?" I asked her. Angel mulled it over for a few moments as well as Lustab, both of them finally smiling and saying the exact same thing. "Yes, I can deal with that," they both said. "Then we'll need to have Angel make a detour to the Grotto and for us to make a small stop by your tribe for the wedding ritual," I said. "Ritual?" Lustab asked. "Sorry... I don't know much about this continent or those that inhabit it," I admitted. "It's alright. I already knew that by the fact you don't speak Aegran," she smirked back at me.

* * *

We then met up with Angel back in the Grotto and we also met up with Lustab's tribe in a small camp to the north of the lodge. It was just a few small tents and a bonfire in the middle of them and they were happy to see her return, but a little bit wary of us outsiders. When Lustab began to explain the situation to her father (who looked to be a tall man with an enormous mask on his face), he was amazed and started to speak English to us. "I thank you for rescuing my daughter from the dreaded wildlife... and you say you also want your other female friend to marry you as well as my daughter?" the chief asked me. "Yes, please, mister chief," I said, hoping I wasn't disrespecting him when I called him that.

"Very well, let the ceremony begin," the chief said as he was about to prepare the ceremony... only for something to emerge out of the muck from behind us. And guess what it happened to be? "ACK! Two-Legged Drifter!" the chief exclaimed as I simply smiled. "Relax, I got this," I smiled as I focused my powers and forced the ground underneath the Drifter to shoot upwards with a giant spike, going right through its body and causing it to fall and collapse on the ground afterwards. The chief and the different tribesman looked amazed at this feat I had done, but Angel quickly snapped them back to reality. "Um? Wedding ceremony please?" she asked. "Oh! Right... ahem..." the chief said as he regained his composure as I realized that I now had the qualifications to open the vault... just as soon as I found it, that is.

"Do you, Terra, take these two to be your lawfully wedded wives?" the chief asked. "I do," I smiled. "Angel, do you wish to be Terra's lawfully wedded wife?" "Yes, I do," Angel smiled. The chief then asked Lustab in their native Aegran language if she wanted to marry me. And her response was simple. "Schackala," she smiled, which I now knew was a yes. "I hereby pronounce you all married. You may kiss," the chief smiled, me immediately kissing the two girls on the lips in quick succession, both of them smiling at that. "Now we only have two more creatures to handle in terms of Handsome Jack DNA... so where could the one hiding in the Grotto be?" I asked to my allies, all of them smiling at me. "Are you referring to a strange vial that we found? Well, we lost it to a giant Spore filled with flames and it went and decided to reside in Candlerakk's Crag to the Northwest. I suggest you be careful when going after it," the chief said. "Thanks, mister chief," I smiled at him. "Schackala," he smiled at me as my group then immediately went to the crag in question.


	24. The Last DNA Monstrosities

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

We soon entered the area known as Candlerakk's Crag, us seeing that it was a very rocky terrain with a lot of slopes, which meant we'd be walking uphill a lot if we didn't cheat, which I decided to do for everyone with my ground powers, them all smiling as I had us surf our way up the mountain rather than walk up it, only to come across a few threats that tried to jump us, particularly some Scaylions and some different Spores, none of them matching a fire-based Spore that had Jack DNA at all, that is, until we eventually reached near the top of the crag, where we saw not only a giant Hyperion ship (most likely Nakayama's) and a gigantic Spore that was attacking some of the different tribes on the mountain. And this Spore was even bigger than the other Spores, almost as big as the Bunker robot in terms of size!

"Schlitnach! That's one big Spore!" Lustab swore in her own language when she saw it. "It may be a bit difficult to kill, but I'll try to kill it," I said as I shot the bottom of it with tons of Veruc shots, seeing that the acid wasn't enough to eat through the creature's surprisingly tough hide, even on the underbelly of it! "Maybe some rocks?" I asked as I forced a portion of ground to skyrocket into the sky and attempt to pierce through the bottom of the spore, it actually managing to pierce halfway through the giant monster before I ran out of ground on this particular part of ground. The Spore seemed to shriek in pain when I did this, which made Lustab gasp loudly. "S-Spores aren't supposed to speak like that! They're unable to create noise!" Lustab said with worry in her voice. "It must be the Handsome Jack DNA going through it, which would also explain the giant state it entered," Hammerlock said.

"The Spore then simply died right then and there, not splitting apart into different Spores like the ones we'd been attacking before. But the tribe people then came to me and looked amazed by the feat I had done. "Can you ask them what I should do with the corpse?" I asked Lustab. "Of course," she smiled as she then translated for me. The people then started to speak in their own dialect and Lustab nodded her head. "They're saying they want you to kill it with electricity, as it is the only weapon that did any damage to it when they fought it," Lustab explained. "Hehe, good thing I have special powers in terms of electricity," Angel smiled as she placed her hands on the dead Spore and a flume of electricity entered the creature, cooking it from the outside in until it was smoked black from the electricity going into its body. "Schackala, furnt," the tribes people asked. "Yar wickom," Lustab said, which I could only assume meant "you're welcome" in Aegran.

We then proceeded forward some more as I got on the Echo to contact Nakayama. "Hello? Nakayama? We have a status update about the 3 different vials of Jack DNA," I said to him, hoping that he responded. But I got no response. "Um... hello? Nakayama? Are you there?" I asked. No response again. "Come on, Nakayama, stop messing with me... please respond?" I said to him... but then I got a response. "H-H-Help... Jack...n...stein... ship... kill..." Nakayama gurgled with barely a breath, the Echo then turning off afterwards. He had just died. "Nakayama... is dead?" Angel asked. "It looks like it... we can only honor his last wish. Kill Jackenstein. I can only imagine that's the Bullymong with Jack DNA that he had created," I said with a frown. "Then let's head over there as fast as we can! We can't let that creation get out into the world," Lilith said. "I second that," Krieg said. "OH YEAH! Time to for me to kill something that has some of Jack's likeness inside of him! I wish to land the final blow!" Tina smirked with a psychotic laugh. "Your wish is granted," I smiled at her.

We then continued through the rest of the way across the mountain to the giant ship, which we saw the name of it on the side before we entered. "The HSS Terminus... this is the most scientific ship that is owned by Hyperion... it looks like it crash landed here for some odd reason, most likely bad weather or something," Angel said. "Um... hehe... actually, it was me," I heard a voice on the Echo that I recognized. "Clappy? What the hell? Where are you?" I asked him. "I'm in the pilot's room of the Terminus. I tried to warn Nakayama not to go confront the monster, but he didn't listen!" Claptrap said. "Wait, wait... how the hell did you get on the Terminus in the first place?" Hammerlock asked him. "I stowed away on it hoping for a bit of a vacation! Didn't expect that I'd be alone with my thoughts for a good amount of time, however," Claptrap admitted. "Well, we're going to stop that monster. It's a danger and has Jack's DNA in him," I said to him. "Ah, my minion! Good luck, my giant friend!" Claptrap smirked, me groaning at that, since he called me that in front of everyone.

"Minion? Really?" Lilith chuckled as Tina giggled at that. "Ugh, he called me that when we first met and I didn't tell him not to call me that... it's kind of his pet name for me," I admitted. We were then cut off by a loud roar that came from inside of the Terminus, which we knew was the monster. "Let's move out," I said as we moved through a small access point and had to crawl through a vent in order to reach the beast. With each of us that fell down onto the ground, we each were shocked to see that we didn't die for some odd reason. "Um... that was a long drop, so how come we aren't hurt?" I asked as the rest of the others dropped the rest of the way. "On Pandora, anyone can survive the highest of drops," Lilith explained. "Ah, I understand," I said as we then moved a small bit forward and heard the roar once again.

And it came from right above us! "MOVE!" I exclaimed as we all dove out of the way of the giant Bullymong, us seeing that it had 2 arms made of Hyperion robotics and it had two power tubes on its back that were filled with electricity. I immediately tried to shoot the Bullymong in the face, but I was shocked when the bullets ricocheted off and shot directly into the ground with one of the bullets coming extremely close to Lilith's body! "SHIT! Don't shoot it, guys! It's body reflects bullets!" I said as the beast tried to chase after me, which I had to resort to protecting myself with a block of earth and rock to prevent the beast from smashing me with its giant fists.

"Chacko! Idea! Shoot the power tubes! Maybe that's its weakness!" I heard Lustab say as I then let the rocks down and I saw the Bullymong was now chasing after Tina, her actually tripping on a root that was on the ground, the monster rushing her the moment it happened. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Angel exclaimed loudly as she forced her powers in the power tubes, both of them bubbling over and exploding, the Bullymong stopping in place and roaring in pain at that. "I think you made him mad, Angel!" Krieg gulped as the monster then roared again as it opened up something in its chest. It was a power core shaped exactly like Handsome Jack's mask!

"Now's your chance, Tina! Grenade!" I exclaimed at her. "GOT IT! EAT THIS!" Tina exclaimed as she tossed the grenade right into the opening right before it closed up, the beast roaring afterwards and, a few seconds later, the Bonus Package did its job. Tons of explosions were heard from inside the giant Bullymong's body until its head and entire body exploded into tons of different chunks of meat and metal all over the place! It was epic! "Hah... that was awesome," Tina smiled as she got helped off the ground by Angie and she didn't mind it at all. "Thanks for saving my daughter, Angel," Krieg said with a smile. "Yeah... I woulda been deader meat than that big lug if you hadn't forced those power tube thingies to explode," Tina smiled. "All in a day's work for a Siren," Angel smiled. "Too right," Lilith smiled. We then moved forward a bit and we saw that Claptrap was in the pilot's room on the whole other side of the ship. I simply forced the doors open and he rolled out afterwards. "Thanks for taking care of that monster, guys," Clappy smiled.

"Where's Nakayama at?" Hammerlock asked as we continued forward until we eventually found something on the ground at the front-most part of the Terminus on the ground of a nearby crag. A Vault Symbol right on the ground and surrounded by Eridian metal. And what was in the center of it? "I think we found him... he's laying on top of the Vault," I said, getting everyone's attention to the front of the ship. "Let's get down there already!" Angie said as I forced the ground from the crag to extend a lengthy bridge for us to cross to from the area we currently were at, us crossing it and immediately checking Nakayama for a pulse of any kind. I checked for his breathing, and saw that it was barely there. I checked for his pulse and saw that he had lost a lot of blood. I then checked his eyes for any sign of life, him opening them for a small second as he then caught notice of Fluffy, who had remained quiet for this adventure ever since we met up with Lustab. I had even forgotten he was with us for a long while!

"T-Toombell..." Nakayama said weakly as he tried to move his arm, but I stopped him before he could do that. "You can barely move, Nakayama. Just relax. Don't exert yourself," I said to him, trying to use a Health Hypo on him to help get him back to normal. After an injection, some of the wounds healed on his body, but he had no physical healing other than that. He was at Death's door. "Did you... kill... Jackenstein?..." Nakayama asked. "Yes, we did. Courtesy of Tiny Tina's explosive Bonus Package," Tina smiled at that. "I thank you... I tried to... kill it myself... guess I was really stupid... hehe..." Nakayama said as his vision grew leery. "No, it wasn't stupid, Nakayama. You were very brave to try and kill the monster you created. You have redeemed yourself in our eyes," I smiled at him. "T-Thank you... at least... now... I can see Jack... on the other side... I'll kick his face... hard... for you..." Nakayama said before he gave his final breath and his body gave out life.

"He's dead... he needs a burial..." I said. "I can help with that," Lustab said as she picked up her Echo and contacted some of the other natives with her own unique language. After a bit of talking, she hung up and sighed. "If we deliver the body to my father, he will give this man a burial in the Grave of the Heroes," Lustab said. "Understood... we should still see about the Vault, however, I said as I touched the symbol with my fingers, the ground immediately unlocking as we moved Nakayama's limp, lifeless body from the key and we saw the Vault open to give us an amazing bit of loot.

Inside of this particular Vault looked to be tons of ancient artifacts that looked almost like they belonged to ancient Eridian tribesman and woman, Lustab in particular gasping at the first thing she touched, that being an ancient spear that had an engraving on it's pole. "T-This is the legendary spear that belonged to Scylla the Great! A-And this set of wings! It belonged to Candlerakk, the deadliest flying monster of all time! And these urns... I recognize this emblem anywhere! These are ancient artifacts from the Aegran tribes as far back as the earliest Aegran settlers!... So that means that the very first Aegran people... they were..." Lustab gawked. "Eridians... so that must explain why you have a gray color pallet to all of your skins. It's because of you having the same blood as the Eridians!" I gawked. "This is certainly an amazing discovery! These ancient artifacts are priceless in worth! I say that we should take them to a museum!" Hammerlock said.

"Actually, Hammerlock, I have a much better idea," I smiled as Fluffy tried to taste one of the ancient gold pieces that was inside of the Vault, him immediately spitting it out when he realized it wasn't edible. "Bleck... not tasty," Fluffy groaned. "I think that we should let the Aegran people keep these treasures. After all, they are some of their earliest surviving artifacts. It's only probable that we give them to the people that created them," I smiled, Lustab producing tears at that as she hugged me happily. "Thank you, so much, Terra! Schackala jolinka!" she cried into my shoulder me wondering what the last of those words meant. "She's saying 'thank you from the bottom of my heart', just so you know," Hammerlock smiled. "You speak Aegran?" Lilith smiled. "Just something I learned over time," Hammerlock admitted. "Okay, we'll need to have some of us carry this loot to the Aegran people and then we need someone else to handle Nakayama's body," I said. "I can handle taking the body back to the chief," Angel said. "And the rest of us will help out with the loot! of course, if there happen to be stairs, I won't be able to help anymore," Claptrap admitted. "Heh, well said, little buddy," I smiled at him as I petted his robotic body. "Aw, thanks for that," Clappy smiled. "You deserve at least some love," I smiled at him.


	25. Very Long Chapter for Pirate Intro

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.**  
 **It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.**  
 **It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.**  
 **With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

After dealing with Nakayama's burial and after we gave the different ancient artifacts to the different Aegran tribes, our group then headed back to Sanctuary, which was especially fun for Lustab, as she had never seen the architecture that Sanctuary or any town had, nor had she gone through the Fast Travel Network at all. "Whoa! That was so cool! It's like I warped through time and space!" Lustab gawked at that as we then saw that a few things had happened around the town since we had gone on our hunting trip. Most notably were the figures of Tannis, Moxxi, and Marcus.

Tannis had begun to research on how to extract Eridium from those injected with it, using a small Skag pup as a test subject and passing with flying colors, which she credited my DNA for helping her discovery. Moxxi had also done something to help out and was now living with her son and a very large woman that I could only assume to be her daughter. I learned that her name was Ellie and that she originally moved out to The Dust because she was sick of Moxxi telling her to lose weight. But other than that, she was quite excited to meet me and Angel in particular, as we had both saved the entire world from Handsome Jack.

But the most surprising one of all was Marcus, the one who was in charge of nearly every single ammo and gun vending machine on the planet. Marcus, the feared merchandiser that shot anyone if they asked for a refund, adopted a duo of adorable orphan children, one being a girl and one being a boy! Not only that, but he was doing a damn good job from what the citizens of Sanctuary told me. "Wow, Marcus... Never expected you would be a family man one day," Lilith admitted to him. "Well, I got the idea when I heard from Gaige and Maya that you two Siren lasses were adopted sisters yourselves. I simply thought to myself, 'hey, if these two girls can be together and be awesome enough to defeat the most powerful person on the planet, I can do my part to help the wee ones out as well'," Marcus smirked as his two little kids ate a special lunch of Moxxi's pizza.

The girl's name was Janet and she came from the same planet that Gaige came from. She had long, blue hair that fell into very long pigtails, wore a white shirt, plaid skirt that fell near her ankles, and had the most bubbly face of any girl I'd ever seen. The boy's name was Morris and he was from a planet called 'Dequas-4' which was at least 3 thousand light years away from this planet. He had messy brown hair that I could tell had some damage to it from uncleanliness, he wore a brown shirt with matching shorts, had a neckerchief around his neck, and he had a small scar that was on his cheek. "Where'd you get the cut from?" Tina asked him. "I got cut from one of the bullies at my school on my home planet... I don't like talkin' about it," the boy said with a sigh. He was still happy, sure, but it seemed that his scar was both emotional as well as physical.

"Don't worry, you two. Marcus is the strongest and most passionate man I know. He'll be sure to keep you safe, no matter what," Angel smiled. "Hey, wait a minute! You're the girl who contacts people through the ! Papa Marcus told us all about you and how you stopped your own dad from destroying this world! He tells us bedtime stories every night!" Janet smiled with a giggle, which made me curious. "Hey, Marcus? How many stories do you tell about me and my friends again?" I smirked at him. "Let's just say that I have a knack for storytelling. I also like to tell stories of other people besides you guys, but you're way more famous," Marcus chuckled. "Nice to know you like us that much," Angel smirked. "Of course I like you! When you got warped to my storage, you girls left it completely intact, not a dime taken! You're very charitable and noble in your goals. You're not like Jack or the bandits and steal for yourselves. You have an honor about you, and that's the best thing anyone can have," Marcus smiled.

"By the way, Marcus. We heard tell that you knew of the Fast Travel codes to reach the area to the Vault that was in the desert-like area. Care to tell us if you know anything about that place?" Maya asked him as she drank a glass of water. "Well, I know a bit. The Vault in question is said to have been hidden by the ancient cutthroat pirate called Captain Blade, and it is said to be his treasure. The location of the Vault is a mystery, but the guardian of the Vault is a monster simply called Leviathan. No one has ever met it and lived to tell the tale, and it has hidden itself away in the sands since Blade's disappearance 103 years ago. Now a new pirate is hoping to take the prize, and I suggest that you get on her good side and help her find the treasure instead of opposing her," Marcus smiled, me immediately raising an eyebrow at the pronoun.

"Her? So the captain is a girl?" Gaige asked with a smirk as she oiled her metal arm a bit. "Captain Scarlett, the great granddaughter of Captain Blade and the one who wants the treasure of the Vault more than anyone in those desert sands. She's been trying to find the Vault for years with no luck whatsoever. But I'm sure she's heard of you and your fantastic ability to find and open the previous 2 Vaults, so I suggest you go and pay her a visit. You may be able to team up and find the treasure together," Marcus smiled. "But she's a pirate, though. Pirates are thieves, killers, and smell horribly... what's to say she won't try to double-cross us at all?" I asked. "Given what you girls are capable of doing, I think she should be extremely cautious about trying to play you for fools," Marcus smirked.

After that was all said and done and after we got the Fast Travel codes from Marcus, we then went over who would be going to Oasis to help out in getting the last Vault that was held on this planet. "I can't go myself because Hyperion nonsense and all of that... sorry," Angel frowned. "I want to stay here in town for a change. I could use a break," Tina smiled. "I'm not going if she's not going," Krieg said with a smirk. "Fluffy go! Fluffy go!" Fluffy smiled, but I had to stop him right there. "Sorry, Fluffy, but I promised Lilith that I'd have you stay with her for awhile," I frowned at him. "Aww!" Fluffy pouted immediately. "Listen, I'm sure if you ask her nicely, she'll take you back to Aegris to have some more of those giant spiders," I smiled at him, Fluffy's eyes immediately growing wide as his mouth started to drool. "Okay! Fluffy ask now!" Fluffy giggled as he bounced to Lilith's side with a smirk. "Then I guess that leaves Gaige, Maya, and myself to join you, Mosha," Lustab smiled at me. "Translation?" I asked, not knowing what that word meant. "It means love," Lustab smirked. "Okay then, if everyone's fine with this?" I asked. "We're cool," Lilith smirked. "Then let's go travel to the first Fast Travel location on the map, Oasis," I smiled.

* * *

When we arrived in the area of the desert called Oasis, we saw that it wasn't really an oasis per-say, but a town called Oasis. And the sun was actually quite hard on most of our skins, if only because it was much brighter here than any other place on Pandora, the sand not helping matters, especially for Lustab, since she only wore sandals. "Fronu... why?! Hate sand in my sandals!" Lustab groaned in frustration. "I hate it too, believe me," Gaige complained, though she was wearing normal shoes. "Maybe we can ask some of the locals in town if they have any spare shoes in your size?" I asked with a smile. "Schackala, that'd be great," Lustab smiled. We then proceeded into town and we saw that it was overrun with different faces that I didn't recognize, but immediately knew they were bad news. How? Because they all wore pirate garb!

"How are you guys not dying from heat stroke with long sleeved shirts and pants? Seriously!" I groaned to them, getting their attention immediately. "Peh! Looks like we've got some outsiders in this 'ere desert, mates! No doubt 'ere to steal our water!" the pirate leader said, him being a portly man with a baby face. "Naw, we have enough water on our person to last us for 5 days. That's pretty much all the time we want to spend in this desert... though I take it that this isn't your town, now is it?" I asked with a smirk. "And what if it isn't, ey? Wot're ya gonna do? Slap us with your purse? GAHAHA!" the chubby pirate guffawed. It quickly turned into absolute fear when I flicked my wrist and commanded the sand underneath him to solidify and turn into a giant spike, it going right through his chin and out his brain, making all of the other pirates shocked in fear.

"I suggest you cutthroats clear out of town. From now on, it belongs to the Captain Terra and the Vault Hunter crew," I smirked, the pirates immediately running off in a hurry and into the sands around the place... where we heard some more noise as well as a few burping sounds and blood splattering the ground. "Uh... what was that?" Lustab asked. "You cleared out the town of pirates?! Oh please, let me thank you in person! I'm by the Kitty Kradle bar. Please come and visit!" said a voice I didn't like the sound of. It sounded excruciatingly lonesome and crazy. But before we could go over to his position, we got a radio message from someone else.

"Huh? Who are those strange female figures that just appeared in Oasis? Are they a new band of pirates?" asked a female voice into the Echo. "You could say that, yes. Name's Captain Terra. My other titles include Vault Hunter, Amnesiac Siren, Super Siren to some, and the one who has the credit of opening the vaults of the Cowardice Crater and the Vault of Aegris," I smiled, immediately catching the girl's attention. "Oh! You're that Siren that handled Handsome Jack, opened two Vaults, and having power over the earth itself, right?! Name's Captain Scarlett and I've been anxious to meet up with you for some time," the female voice said on the other end.

"Really? Didn't know I was that popular, Captain Scarlett. So I guess you're a fan?" I smiled. "Not only a fan, a bit jealous as well. I mean, you've found and opened 2 different Vaults all on your own! I've been spending 18 years trying to find the Vault of the Leviathan! I have a proposition for you and your mainly female crew. Come meet me at my ship in Wurmwater and we can team up and find the treasure! We can even split it 50/50! You have my word on that," Captain Scarlett smiled. "Sounds interesting... you got a deal, Scarlett. Also, I think that we could talk about other things we could team up for. You know, my schedule is pretty open," I smiled. "You're an angel! I'll be waiting in my ship," Scarlett smiled.

We then made our way to the Kitty Kradle to find out who this lonely guy was, only to see that he looked absolutely creepy. He had very large teeth, he was incredibly lanky, and he also wore tourist clothes. "Nice to meet someone who hasn't died of thirst! Please stay here so we may converse?" the man smiled. "Okay, I'll enlighten you. What's your name?" I smiled as I had to bend down to talk to him, as he was a bit shorter than me and there wasn't much space for me to see inside given my height. "Wow! You are the tallest woman I've ever met! Where do you come from, miss?" the man smiled, me just then starting to wonder that myself.

Indeed, where did I come from originally... who were my birth parents and what happened to them? All I knew was that I was very dark-skinned and I was incredibly tall, so where was my origins from? I got my answer as I suddenly got a flashback of something I didn't expect... me, as a teenager, meeting my original parents...

* * *

 _In this vision, I looked at least 2 feet shorter with longer hair than normal, me being dressed in regular school clothes, but the shirt obviously being a little small on me. Probably because of how tall I was. I was also there with my parents as well as two different figures I didn't recognize... all I saw was that they were also incredibly tall and dark-skinned, them being at least 9 and 10 feet respectively. "Whoa... so you two are her parents?" my adoptive mom asked. "Yes, we are... and we wanted to thank you for taking care of her for us... we're extremely poor, so we wouldn't have been able to raise her ourselves," the tall woman said, her being the 10 foot tall mini-giantess. "Well... I wanted to know a few things... mom and dad," I said to the duo, me wondering if I would grow as tall as them as well. "I'm sure you do... what do you want to know?" my dad asked, him having a surprisingly soft voice._

 _"Well... first off, what kind of person am I? I know that I'm a Siren and that I'm extremely tall and dark skinned, but what's the correct term to describe me?" I asked. "In terms of planets and regions, you come from the planet of Gigantor, which is the furthest planet from this one in this Solar System," mom explained. "Everyone on our home planet is extremely large, in part because our planet is also the largest in this Solar System. And we specifically come from the region of Dreadknock. As it's name suggests, it's very dark in this particular region of the planet, which gives us our dark skin color by default. But one more thing about Dreadknock is that nearly every single resident on that continent lives in poverty, us needing to hunt in order to survive. But we didn't want you to go through the trials on our planet, especially because, when we did research about your tattoos, we found that they could glow in the dark. As a result, you'd be a sitting duck for predators, and we didn't want that to happen to you," my giant mom said._

 _"I see... but how did I go to an orphanage on Kronoska if I come from a planet like that?" I asked. "We stowed ourselves away on a spaceship for that planet with you on board with us, and then we went to the orphanage, hoping they would raise you to be a fine young woman... did you learn to be a fine young woman?" dad asked with a caring smile. "Of course, dad. Sure, I get picked on for me being different, but I've learned how to tune them out and also how to control my powers better. I'm now able to manipulate the very ground as well as metal into anything I want! Perfect for art class," I smiled happily. "But isn't that cheating?" my dad chuckled. "Please! They'd have to prove I was cheating to kick me out of that program, and if all they have for evidence is me being a Siren, that's discrimination," I smirked. "Well, I'm proud of you, Kendra. I'm so happy that you've become such a nice, fine young lady... but sadly, this may be the last time that we see each other in some time," mom said._

 _I immediately looked confused at that. "Why would that be?" I asked them. The next words out of their mouths would haunt me forever. "Well, Hyperion has discovered a dangerous artifact on Pandora that made them overnight trillionares. They also are sending forces to many different planets around the Solar System... and their methods are brutal... if you don't agree to go along with them for forced testing with this substance, they will shoot everyone they see in that town... I'm afraid they've already discovered me and your father, but we escaped thanks to the cover of darkness on our planet... but now we're outlaws... I have no doubt in my mind that Hyperion will try and murder us the moment they see us, so we wanted to see you one last time before we would get found by them," mom said to me, my vision ending as my eyes started to produce tears._

* * *

"GRRRRAAAGGGHHH! ! !" I exclaimed in fury as my vision ended, which I could tell frightened everyone around me, including the strange man, him immediately cowering behind the counter at my outburst. "Terra! Calm down! What happened?... Wait... you didn't..." Gaige gawked at me. "Another memory... the worst of them by far..." I sighed as I tried to recollect myself. "My birth parents... I now remember who they were and where I come from... and what I am... I'm a Dreadknock native on the planet Gigantor... I was taken to an orphanage at Kronoska from my parents because they were too poor to raise me and because my tattoos were dangerous for me in that region due to darkness... the last things they said to me... they were on the run from Hyperion... said I may never see them again... remind me that, when we're done with this adventure, I go back to the Vault of the Warrior to level that place to the ground... Jack deserves the worst, even after death..." I growled lowly as I hissed and snarled at even the mention of Jack anymore. He had taken so much from me and everyone in the entire world in his lust for money and power... nothing was sacred to him, not even family.

"Um... so you weren't mad at me?" the man asked. "Not at all... it's just... sorry for yelling like that... I can't control when I have visions of my past, but sometimes they are horrible," I frowned. "Well, my name is Shade and I overheard that conversation you had with Captain Scarlett. Sounds like you're wanting to get a slice of that treasure, ey? Well, I can help with transportation! There's a Sand Skiff over by the Catch a Ride hangar. You're free to use it... hehe... but I'd like to know if you have water first?" Shade smiled, me only then realizing something about him I hadn't before. He was dehydrated as fuck!

"Sure, you can have some," I said as I gave him one of my bottles of water from my pack, him immediately chugging it bone dry all at once, him looking to have been put at ease from that. "Ah... I haven't had that much water in years... only a small bit each day... I was going crazy from that... thanks," he smiled at me. "You're welcome... by the way, I think I could make it so that you have access to water in this place," I smiled at him. "Really? How so?!" he asked with insanity again, calming down afterwards. "I can manipulate the earth to do my bidding. Just point me to where your well might be and I'll try and see if more water lies underneath the bottom of it," I smiled. "That'd be fantastic! The well is hidden in that roundabout in the center of town. Let me flip the switch so you can see it," he smiled at me.

The roundabout then opened up like a fancy lock for a treasure chest and I saw just how bad this guy had it. The well was only about 20 feet deep and even though it was very wide, there was barely any water left at all in it. "Okay, stand back," I smirked at my followers as I focused and jumped directly in the center of the well, punching my fist into the earth and forcing the ground the push outwards so that the well could go deeper. I did this for a good bit until, finally, a gusher of water happened and the well sprung forth with amazing aplomb, water not only filling the insanely wide well to the brim, but causing it to actually overflow a bit as well! "YAHHOOOO! WATER! You've saved this poor soul from dehydration, my fair maiden! Feel free to use my Sand Skiffs at any time you want... oh, but first, I just remembered that, in my insanity, I rigged it to explode in key places if it gets turned on... hehe... loneliness mixed with dehydration can do that to a fella," he smiled. "No worries, Shade. I'm just glad we came when we did," Maya smiled.


	26. Meeting with Scarlett

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

After Shade had finished fixing the skiff for us to use, we immediately scanned it into the Catch-A-Ride system with a simple push of a button, which would now allow us to call one from anywhere we wished. "Okay, this is gonna be fun! We'll need two for the trip to Wurmwater," I smiled. "Okay, I'll get in one with Gaige, you can get in one with Lustab," Maya smiled at me. "Lustab? I guess you come from Aegris, don't you?" Shade asked with a smile. "Yes, I am," Lustab smiled. "Well, we'll be off. You can protect yourself well enough, right Shade?" Gaige asked. "Now that I have water, yes! Don't worry if anymore pirates show up. I can handle them now that I'm not dying of thirst," Shade smiled.

With that, we bid farewell to Shade and proceeded our way to the east and towards the area that was listed on the map to Wurmwater. "It says that Wurmwater and this entire area is danger territory... I wonder wh-" I was about to say until something immediately caught me off guard. A gigantic worm appeared out of the sands and tried to lunge at me with its mouth agape! "SHIT!" I exclaimed as I forced the ground to skewer it before the giant monster could connect to my body, the blood squirting all over my body in an instant. "Well, now we know why those sounds happened after the pirates got ran out of Oasis... these worms are deadly," Gaige frowned as she killed a few as well simply by running over them with the car, showing that their bodies were quite fragile... and that one of them had a partially digested human inside of it. "Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Maya gagged at seeing the decomposing corpse.

"I hear you, Maya... I know I wouldn't have wanted to be these guys," Lustab frowned. We then moved the rest of the way to Wurmwater without issue and tried to contact Scarlett on our Echos. "Hello? Captain Scarlett? We're in Wurmwater, so we wanted to know where you have your ship at," I said. "Oh! The Vault Hunters? Okay, from the entrance to Oasis, go east and then, when you reach a canyon, make a b-line south. You'll eventually find my ship in that canyon. Send an Echo wave when you're nearby and I'll let you onto my ship," Scarlett smiled. "On it," I smirked as we rushed off to the directions she listed and eventually came to the area in question, seeing the ship was electronic, yet looking just as ancient as the older pirate ships. I then gave off an Echo signal and we then got Scarlett on the horn. "Oh? Is that the Vault Hunter and her friends I see? Great to finally meet you, just hold on a-" Scarlett was about to say until another person came on the horn.

"Thar she blows, boys! Get dat compass piece from Scarlett!" I heard a very gravelly male voice growl over the intercom. "Oh crud, Sandman's pirates are going to come to play!" I hear Scarlett frown. "Don't worry, I got it handled," I smiled as I saw the skiffs appear over the south and north, me immediately forcing them to explode by piercing them with stalagmites that I formed out of the ground, all the people in the skiffs falling on the ground and their blood getting the attention of the giant worms. They were all gobbled up afterwards, us dealing with the worms so they wouldn't kill us when we got off our skiffs.

"You handled Sandman's men with such ease! Come aboard my ship! I've lowered the ladder for you to come up on board," Scarlett smiled, a ladder appearing at the very back end of the ship that led up into it. We got out of our skiffs and onto the pad that the ladder was connected to so as not to alert the sand worms to our presence. And when we got up to the top rung, we then took an elevator lift to an area that led to the captain's deck, Scarlett appearing from a ladder as well as someone that looked to be in pain and looking pretty scared. "So, you're the Vault Hunter, are you? You... wow! You're from Gigantor aren't you? I knew you were a strong person, but I didn't expect you to be Gigantor strong! Haha!" Scarlett smirked as she then took her hook hand and killed the person that she had beaten up, me immediately bringing up the question.

"Who was that guy?" I asked. "Him? He's one of Sandman's men. He just admitted to me that Sandman stole one of my compass pieces," Scarlett said. "Compass pieces? I'm assuming that they are important?" Gaige smirked. "Well, my young friend, - you look adorable by the way - these compass pieces are the keys to finding the Vault of the Leviathan. It's separated into 4 parts. I have one, but Sandman has another one of them. His base of operations is in Hayter's Folly, which is to the northwest of Oasis and also runs underneath Oasis in some areas," Scarlett smiled. "Really? I bet he'd be really mad at us then," I smirked. "How so?" Scarlett smirked. "Because I caused Oasis to have more water by fixing the well to have a gush of water with my powers over the ground. If what you say is true, then I may have accidentally stolen all his water," I smirked. "Hehe, that's why you are my idol, hon! I'd love to come with you, but Sandman is quite strong and I still need to watch over my ship and crew in case he has someone try to attack us again," Scarlett smirked. "Understood, Scarlett. We'll return with his compass piece by nightfall," I smiled. "That'd be impressive," the pirate girl smiled. "Trust us, we're professionals," Lustab smirked. "An Aegran is with you as well? Heard you guys are experts at hunting creatures," Scarlett smiled. "Schackala. It is true," Lustab smiled.


	27. Sandmen Tell no Tales! Or Do They?

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Once we decided on our course of action, we came to the conclusion that someone needed to help guard Scarlett's ship in case Sandman sent a team of men out to attack her. "So who is going to stay behind and watch over Scarlett? I mean, someone has to make sure she doesn't get a bullet in her body while we hunt down Sandman," I said to my allies within hearing distance of Scarlett herself. "Really? You'd be willing to leave someone here to watch over me? You are a saint, hon," Scarlett smiled at me. "I think that I can watch over her and her crew if you don't mind. Besides, I wanna see how cool using a sword is with my metal arm," Gaige smirked. "Aw, the cutie is going to protect me? Hopefully you have the skills to match your cuteness," Scarlett smirked.

"Oh, trust me, this arm is strong enough to smash concrete! And whenever I wish, I can bring this puppy out," Gaige smirked, her forcing her pet robot to come out. "WHOA! That is one awesome looking robot! What's it called?" Scarlett gawked as she actually fell on her butt. "I call him Deathtrap. He was originally meant to be an anti-bullying project for my planet's science fair, but because this bitch bribed the judges, she won with a stolen version of Deathtrap while I got 3rd frigging place! She then shoved me, Deathtrap attacked her, she exploded, and I barely got out of there without going to prison," Gaige smirked. "Well, on the upside, you've got over 100 thousand subscribers ever since that incident and ever since you've been updating it with your Pandora ventures," Maya smirked at her. "This is true," Gaige smirked.

After we were done with that, Lustab, myself, and Maya all went back to our sand skiffs and went off to Hayter's Folly, meaning we had to go back to Oasis and then to the northwest area of it. We saw that it led to a canyon that spiraled downwards, the whole entrance strewn with pirates, but none of them lasting long against our abilities. Lustab was able to snipe them from afar with her bow, which she insisted on taking with her as her weapon when she left her village... it also was a part of the Vault we opened, so it was ancient, but amazing. It allowed the user to have unlimited arrow usage and the arrow tips were coated with a deadly poison that could instantly kill anything that the tip connected to through the skin.

We then proceeded through the cave that led to the place and we saw that the place still had some water on the ground and that it wasn't connected to Oasis at all from what we could see. "I guess the water from Oasis was from a different source than this place," I smiled as we moved forward through the caves and had to deal with a few different Skags as well as it being my first encounter with a certain creature I had never seen before. It looked to be a large formation of rock that had three legs coated in gems and the creature not having any eyes. "Be careful, those are Crystalisks. If they feel threatened, they will not hesitate to attack," Maya warned me. "Then we won't provoke them. We'll just walk right by them," I smiled as I simply strolled next to it, the Crystalisk not attacking me once, which the duo of Maya and Lustab were impressed by.

They soon followed my steps and we avoided attacking the Crystalisks at all. In fact, they simply stood in place and seemed to be watching us with their non-existing eyes. "Crystalisks are naturally docile unless provoked. If provoked, they will send exploding crystals at you," Lustab said with a smile. "Nice to know. So if we wanted to be smart, we'd leave them alone," I smirked. "Yes, but the only issue is that most people try to attack them only because their jewels are worth a good sum of money," Maya frowned. "Well that's just sick. Exploiting innocent creatures in pursuit of wealth. That's yet another thing that Jack did, now that I think about it... remember what he tried to do to Bloodwing?" I asked. "Yeah, he turned an innocent bird into a gigantic monster filled with Eridium! And after that, he planned to kill her with an explosive collar. Good thing you were able to see the signs before Jack could do the deed," Maya smiled.

"Yeah, that does sound honorable. I don't know exactly who this Handsome Jack person is, but I do think that you and him are total opposites," Lustab smiled at me. After I kissed her on the cheek for the compliment, we then moved towards a large waterfall area that would have us going up some stairs to get into another cave at the top of the waterfall. "You know, Sandman and I used to get along very well in the past. We both found the compass pieces together and we were making good progress... but when I found out what they were for, me being a stupid idiot, I tried to literally stab him in the back. It was really embarrassing and now he has his own band of pirates..." Scarlett said. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson. Don't double-cross anyone. It may bite you in the ass in the long run," I said. "You know... that is a good point... I was going to say that you shouldn't double-cross your friends until the opportune moment... but the way you word it, it seems that it's absolutely true," Scarlett admitted.

"Well, we're nearing his camp anyways. What can we expect?" I asked. "Expect him to be heavily guarded, especially with his main bodyguard in Big Sleep. He wields giant saw blades and guns along with an armored body all over him," Scarlett said, me smirking when she said 'armored body'. "Well, I can go ahead and just force the metal on his body to slice him apart," I smiled. "You can do that?! I'd really love to see a video of that!" Scarlett smirked. "Maya, would you do the honors of recording when I face those baddies?" I smiled at her. "You got it, Terra," Maya smiled.

We then got to a different area with a gate preventing us from moving forward. "Hah! Gates? Let me deal with this," I smiled as I forced the bars to pry apart, allowing us to go into the area where we saw a very small person sitting on a stool at the front steps to a large shack. "I take it that you're Sandman, right?" I asked him with a smirk, getting his attention immediately. "H-How the hell'd you get past the gate?!" he asked in shock. "I'm very unpredictable," I smiled at him. "No matter! Come on out, boys! I ain't giving up my compass piece to nobody! And with my brand new pirate crew members, you won't last five seconds!" Sandman smirked, me raising an eyebrow at that. "Come on out, my giants!" he exclaimed, three different people appearing from above the shack, me immediately gasping when I saw two of those giants.

One of the three was Big Sleep himself, but the other two... let's just say that they gasped big time when they saw my face. "K-Kendra?! Is that you?!" they exclaimed in shock, my mouth blubbering the moment that I saw them. "MOM! DAD!" I exclaimed in pure joy when I saw them, Sandman looking on in confusion. "Um... did I miss something here? You say this girl is your daughter? How very fitting then," Sandman smiled maliciously. "We're not going to kill our own daughter, bud! We have a rule. No killing anyone we care for. So instead," my dad said as he then took his bare fists and smashed Big Sleep's face in by smashing them against his armored head, me in shock at just how strong he was! "Oh shit..." Sandman gawked as we then had him completely surrounded.

"It doesn't have to end in bloodshed, Sandman. Just give us the compass piece and we'll let you live," I smiled at him. "Like I'd do something as stupid as th-" he was about to say until I shot a bullet extremely close to his body, but not to the point of hitting him. Just enough to spook him. "OKAY! I give, just please don't kill me!" he said in absolute fear. "Heh. You talk big, but you're all bark and no bite," I smiled at him as I then forced the ground to encase him in a cage made of rock, something that shocked him to no end.

"Hey! Let me outta here!" Sandman demanded. "I can't hear you? You didn't ask nicely and I'm deaf to anything but nice words," I smiled in a mocking voice, which I could tell made my birth parents a bit confused. "I'll slit your throats while you sleep! I will get out of this cage and I will kill y-" the guy was about to say until my mom did the rest, shooting him directly through the skull with a single shot of a sniper rifle. "Whoa..." I gawked at how she did the deed. "No one threatens to kill my daughter," mom frowned. "I think we have a lot to discuss on our trek back with the compass piece," I admitted. "Yeah... about that... what are you doing working with a pirate like Captain Scarlett? We've heard that she's a backstabber and an absolute bitch, so why would you be working alongside her?" dad asked me. "Our goals are aligned with one another. We both want to get at the Vault of the Leviathan and we need these compass pieces in order to find the treasure," I said.

"Really? I didn't know you became a Vault Hunter," mom smiled. "How could you not know? I'm literally the talk of the nowadays with how many things I've done. I even defeated Handsome Jack with help from my allies," I smiled, immediately making them drop their mouths. "You defeated Handsome Jack?! We knew you were something special, hon!" mom smiled as she hugged me with tears in her eyes, me smiling at how I didn't need to bend down to hug her like I had to do with Angel. I was now just as tall as them. "Who are your friends, by the way?" dad asked me. "This is Maya, another Siren and a fellow Vault Hunter. And this is Lustab, and Aegran that, upon me rescuing her, resulted in us being married," I said. "Mackalo. It's nice to meet you, parents of Terra," she smiled as she held out her tiny, gray hand to be shaken, mom and dad immediately doing so, them needing to use their fingers to shake her hand due to the size difference.

"Okay, where is his compass piece hidden?" Maya asked. "It's in this chest right here," mom said, pointing to a chest that was easy to open as it had no locks. We immediately opened it up and saw that there was a compass piece as well as an Echo recording. "Captain's journal. We've found out where another piece of the compass is! It was found by a Hyperion caravan that was being guarded by mean-looking Loaders. They think it's just a trinket, so they're going to try and sell it. They aren't set to move forward until nightfall, so we're going to raid them when they're guard is down. End of journal," said the voice of Sandman.

"Well, how lucky!" I smirked as I pocketed the compass piece and was about to do the same with the Echo... when I noticed something. The chest had a hidden second compartment! I opened it up and saw that there was another Echo recording there that had a signature on the side of it. "Captain Blade? Who's that?" mom asked when she read the name. "That's the name of Captain Scarlett's ancestor, the most fearsome pirate in the world! Maybe we should give it a listen?" I asked as I played the message and we all were shocked to hear the words that came from it.

"Captain's Log, year 3, month 5, day 23... The crew is gonna mutiny... that cook that I pretended to kill and gave him a chance at a new life? They found him stationed in Oasis while I was fixing me boat... after they strung him up, they got to talkin'... and I told 'em I've never killed another soul in my life!... My guess is, they'll raid the treasure room for guns and shoot me while my back's turned... Might as well let 'em do it. I'd rather be killed in cold blood than to have to wipe out my own men. This will be... my last log entry... Captain Blade, signing off," the Echo said... and apparently someone must've had the recorder still going on (AKA, Maya) because we soon got a message from Scarlett afterwards.

"M-My... My great grandad... he never killed another person in his life?... He staged deaths to prevent killing anyone?... Not even wanting to try and kill his own crew if they mutinied?... So... everything I knew about him... everything that I was taught was the true nature of the pirate code of conduct... all of it was a farce? A lie?..." I heard Scarlett ask in shock and sadness, Maya only then getting the idea to turn off the recording. "We... we didn't mean to have the recorder playing when we listened to the log... apologies on our behalf if that made you mad at all," Lustab said with a frown. "I just... how am I supposed to live like this? I spent my entire life living by what my great grandad Captain Blade was rumored to do. Kill people who I found traitors, feed hostages to Sand Worms, executing people that tried to come after us... but if all of that was a lie, then what am I supposed to do to make up for it?" Scarlett asked with honest sobs. She wasn't faking her sadness.

"There is one thing you can do, Scarlett," I smiled at her, getting her attention. "What's that?" she asked. "Stop living in Blade's shadow. He wouldn't have wanted his offspring to be a ruthless killer, sure, but he also wouldn't want them to idolize him to the point of basing their entire existence around his teachings. Be your own person, not basing your ideals off of someone who had a bad reputation. Now that you know the truth, maybe start doing things that Captain Blade would've done in reality. Maybe be more forgiving to people who try to steal from you? Greet people kindly and only attack if they attack first? There are many things you can do to become a better person as well as a better captain," I smiled at her. "B-But that goes against all the codes of being a pirate!" Scarlett said. "Not really. Was Captain Blade the first pirate?" I asked her.

That comment got Scarlett thinking a bit, before she finally answered. "You know... I think that he very well was, at least on this planet... he built all the foundations of what a pirate should aspire to, and he also has another Echo that I have on me that he reserved for anyone related to him... telling what a pirate's life should be like. I haven't listened to it ever since I was a little girl, though... maybe I should give it a listen while you make your way back here?" Scarlett asked. "First though, we need to get to the Hyperion Convoy and get that other compass piece... hopefully without killing anyone... my other wife would be pretty mad at me if I attacked Hyperion personnel," I smiled. "Really? And who would your 'other' wife be?" mom smirked at me. "Angel, the daughter and slayer of Handsome Jack. I'll explain it all on our way back to Wurmwater," I said. "That'd be a good story to tell," dad chuckled.


	28. Family Reunion and Hyperion Trade Off

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

"So let me get this straight," mom said as we made our way out of the cave and into the open sun once again. I had just finished telling her and dad about my adventures. "You came to Pandora as a Vault Hunter to go after Handsome Jack, but he destroyed your train and you woke up with memory loss... then after getting rescued, you made your way to Sanctuary and along the way made a budding relationship with the Guardian Angel. And after seeing that your adoptive sister Lilith was alive, you decided to join up with Sanctuary to defeat Handsome Jack once and for all by stealing his Vault Key... and when you got to the key, you had to purify Angel of Eridium because of her being injected with it so much she became dependent on it... only Jack came in, killed your commanding officer, and then kidnapped Lilith. You soon regrouped with your friends in Sanctuary and went after Jack and ultimately defeated him and the Warrior he summoned... and Lilith was saved afterwards? Sounds like you've had an eventful few weeks," mom smirked.

"That's an understatement. There were other jobs that I performed to get two more Vaults opened and also going inside the mindset of my 13 year old comrade to combat the craziness that resided inside of her," I smiled. "You went inside someone's mind? Who was it?" dad asked in curiosity. "Her name is Tiny Tina, and she is the 2nd youngest member of our team of badasses as well as Sanctuary's explosives expert. She was set up for Eridium Testing when her family got sold out to Hyperion, but she was able to escape thanks to some smart thinking by her parents... but sadly, her mother died from the testing and her father turned into a Psycho, only being rescued by me when I went to a competition in a tournament to become the number 1 Badass on Pandora. You heard of it?" I smiled.

"Well, that sounds horrid, but yes, I think I've heard of that tournament... Sandman was an avid listener of Torgue broadcast, after all," dad said. "Anyways, the tournament had me and my allies combating against tons of badasses, but none of them lasted long against my powers over rock and metal. Krieg, Tina's father, tried to challenge our group after we had taken care of a crap ton of enemies, but I have an innate ability that makes me purify Eridium that I touch, so I just did that to Krieg's body and he was healed in a snap both physically and mentally," I explained. "You sound like you've saved just as many people as you've killed," mom smirked. "Well, that's an understatement. Everyone on this planet was saved by me and Angel defeating Jack. Not only our planet, but the entire Solar System!" I said with a smile. "You're right... you've saved tons of people," Maya smirked.

"Can one man really be that dangerous?" Lustab asked as I then got the idea to text Angel about the Hyperion convoy we'd have to come across. We had also gotten into 2 different Sand Skiffs with Maya riding in mine and Lustab's skiff in the boat part. "Yes he was. He was a tyrannical overlord that killed his way to the top, stole the credit for the original opening of the Vault of the Destroyer, and then put tons of different laws in place that would force people to live in fear of death from them. There was a law that being excessively cute was punishment for death! And being a Siren? That's punishable by death too! Also, anytime he pleased, he could label someone as a bandit and have people kill them for their bounties. My bounty, now that I remember, said that I was wanted for 700 billion dollars because of me being a Siren and because I was too dark-skinned," I frowned.

"Too dark-skinned was a crime?! That's horrid!" mom growled. "That's why, when Angel convinced Hyperion that she should be the new president, she then started to abolish every single law that Jack put in place that was punishable by death as well as any law that was stupid in and of itself. He said that anyone who spoke badly of Jack's name was to be killed on sight, as well as anyone who mentioned his wife, who he also killed," I frowned. "That's just monstrous... he sounds like the worst monster in the world, ten times worse than a Scaylion in heat and 50 times worse than a Rabid Skag," Lustab frowned. "You aren't wrong on that," Maya sighed at her.

We then got a message from Angel afterwards. "Okay, I talked to the convoy in question and I told him that you'd be coming to purchase the compass piece... I had to haggle with them for a bit and we finally settled on 50 bucks... they originally wanted you to pay 100 thousand dollars for it, which I immediately thought ludicrous because of it being just a simple compass piece. So I got it through their skulls that this artifact wasn't that expensive if it was just a piece of a compass, so he finally lowered the price to 50," Angel said. "Guess some people in Hyperion are still going by their old rules..." Gaige groaned. "Which I am trying to get rid of, bit by bit, I promise," Angel said. "Thanks for that, hon... we'll go out to eat when we come back, okay?" I smiled at her. "At what restaurant? Moxxi's?" Angel giggled. "Naw, I had a better place in mind... or preferably, in Tina's mind," I smiled, getting Angel's attention with that. "Ah, I get you now. With her vivid imagination, she could give us a food experience we'd never forget," Angel smirked. "That's the idea," I giggled.

"So Tina is really vivid with her imagination, huh? Mind telling us what her mind was like when you entered it?" dad asked. "It was styled to look like a medieval fantasy world, complete with skeletons, dragons, fairies, knights in shining armor, and the Handsome Sorcerer being Tina's crazy side... guess who he was modeled after," I smirked. "I already have an idea, and I don't like that idea," mom smiled. But just as we were about to laugh it off, something happened the moment we entered Wurmwater.

The ground around our skiffs started to shake rigorously as we then heard a loud, deep roar. "Argh! Bloody hell, the Leviathan is back again! Ugh, that creature is a big nuisance to my sand pirates, but sadly, we need it alive as it is the guardian to the Vault and its treasure. I've tried to track it down for years and it even ate my pet Roscoe! And he was as big as my entire ship!" Scarlett complained into the Echo. "Really? A pet that was as big as your whole ship? My guess is that it was a Rakk Hive, correct?" Lustab asked. "Wow, you got it on your first guess! You must be very good with animals," Scarlett smiled. "Well, I am an Aegran, and Aegran people are required to hunt to get their food," Lustab smiled. "Really? You need to try a pizza," I smirked at her. "What is a pizza?" she asked. "Only one of the tastiest foods known to man! We know someone back in Sanctuary who makes the best pizza on the planet," Maya smiled as our group then moved towards the blip that Angel gave me so I would get to the Hyperion caravan.

And when we arrived, we saw that there were a good few Badass Loaders with big guns on their bodies, as well as a few different Hyperion workers along with it. We parked our skiffs on the dry rocks so the sand worms wouldn't be able to reach us, and we approached the Hyperion personnel without our weapons, them immediately arming themselves when they saw us. "Whoa! Hold up, mates. We're the ones that Angel sent. For the compass piece?" I asked them, which made the workers lower their guard and for them to order the robots to stand down.

"So you're this Amnesiac Siren that has been talked about so often on the Echo waves, huh? Why would you want this compass piece so badly, anyways?" the one guy asked, him looking to be an Engineer. "Well, it's actually a piece of a memento for one of my allies and I really want to make her happy," I smirked honestly. "Well, if you're the girls sent by Angel, you'll need to prove it," the one Hyperion guy said. "How so?" Maya asked. "Answer this question. Who is Angel's birth father?" the guy asked. "That's an easy one. His name is Handsome Jack, monster, wife killer, and the one who put stupid, murderous laws in place that made it so that cute people, Sirens, and dark-skinned people were supposed to be killed just for existing," I frowned, making the three of the humans of Hyperion gasp when I said the last two things.

"You seem to be accusing our old leader of an awful lot of horrible things. And we don't like that," the Hyperion guy growled at me. "Yeah, well Angel hates him too. That's why she killed him herself as vengeance for all the innocent people he killed... and believe me, he only killed one bandit for every 10 innocents he offed," I frowned. The workers looked a bit shell shocked to learn that particular bit of information, but nonetheless, I answered their question correctly. "So, about that compass piece?" I frowned. "Yeah... just, fork over the 50 and we'll give it to you," the head guy frowned. "Deal," I said bluntly as I handed over a 50 dollar bill, which I saw had a picture of an Eridium Bar on it. After the man pocketed it, he then went over to the convoy and got a small piece of the compass from it. It was almost the same exact design as the piece we got from Sandman, the only difference being that it had the North and Northeast signs on it whereas Sandman's said South, Southeast, and East. "Thanks for your business," the man said. "No, no, thank you," I smiled as we then headed back to the skiffs and left on our way to Scarlett's ship, us making sure they didn't follow us as we finally made it back to the ship. "Let's deliver the goods," I smirked.


	29. Old and Creepy Herbert the Pervert

**This fanfic is about Borderlands 2.  
It will be told in the POV of my OC, Terra.  
It will contain lesbianism, possible lemon, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and character death.  
With all of this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"Oh? Is that you girls again? Please, come aboard," Scarlett said with a smile as she let down the ladder and we all exited our skiffs and started to climb up it and onto her ship, some of the crew being shocked at my parents joining us on the ship, mostly because of their sheer height alone. "Whoa! Two more people from Gigantor are on my ship? Where'd they come from?" Scarlett asked in shock from up above us as I simply boarded the elevator with my friends to see her, noticing that Gaige was hard at work fixing some of the machines on the ship, such as the stove in the kitchen and their freezer. "Thanks, mate. Thought these things would never get fixed the whole way," the cook smirked.

Once we got up the elevator to be in Scarlett's presence, she looked a bit uneasy at my parents' presence, but let up on the animosity when I said they were my parents. "Oh, these are your parents by birth?... Gotta say, I didn't expect that people from Gigantor could get this big," Scarlett admitted. "Hah! The largest person on Gigantor is actually 20 feet tall, and that's the queen of the capital city," mom smirked, me amazed at this info, mostly because I didn't remember it. "Well, I'd say that's pretty damn tall... did you guys get the compass pieces?" Scarlett asked us. "Yes, here you go. Only one more piece to find and we'll be able to find the Vault," I smirked as I handed her the 2 pieces and she smiled.

"Okay, I don't know where the last piece is, but I do know someone who might. His name is Herbert and he's in the Rustyards. Take this gift box here," Scarlett said, pointing to a box that had a ribbon on it. "Whatever you do, don't open it and absolutely don't drop it on the ground. It's a bomb, and you should give it to Herbert after you get the compass piece. Only after that, give the bomb to him... you'll understand why I want him dead when you meet him," Scarlett said. "Better be a good reason," dad said as we then took the box and Maya decided to hold onto it herself.

"Okay, I'll try my best not to drop this, especially considering the cargo in question," Maya said. "I recommend you being in the gunner seat of the skiff then. I'll drive you," Lustab smiled. "In the meantime, I think that I'll ride with my parents in their skiff. I still have a lot of different tales to tell them of," I smiled. "Really? That'd be a fun time," mom smiled. After we then entered our skiffs again, us riding off towards the blip on our radar that Scarlett sent us. "Okay, so we need to go to the far northeast, huh?" I asked aloud as the sun only just now started to set on the horizon. "Looks like it," mom smiled as I noticed that my tattoos started to glow from the lesser light, which mom smiled at. "Those tattoos really do look beautiful in the darkness," Lustab smirked at me. "I concur," Maya smiled as she held onto the bomb box tightly.

"After we defeated Handsome Jack, we then learned that, once Lilith tried to destroy the Vault Key that woke up the Warrior, that it showed the locations of various different Vaults that appeared all over the Solar System, three of which were on Pandora. We then decided to go to the Cowardice Crater one first, but only because Mister Torgue opened a tournament there to determine who the ultimate badass was and who was worthy of claiming the prize in the Vault. During the whole thing, we got badmouthed by one guy in particular, a coward named Piston, who tried to frame us for running away after he gassed and kidnapped us. Then we got through the rankings by eliminating the other badasses in 4th through 2nd place until we fought Piston himself, who cheated once again by trying to fight me with a giant T-Rex monster truck. And since it was metal, you all know what a bright idea that was," I smirked. "Yeah, especially since your Siren powers are metal and earth based," dad smirked. "And what was in the Vault?" mom asked. "A lot of treasure and a strange creature that is called a Toombell. I named him Fluffy and he's not only incredibly adorable, he can also talk and is able to suck in tons of creatures into his mouth before being full... and he's only a foot tall!" I smirked.

"A Toombell? I've heard of them before... they were one of the first few creatures that inhabited this Solar System and they went extinct for eons for unexplained reasons," mom said. "Well, Fluffy was sealed inside the Vault that was in Cowardice Crater. And it also was only able to be opened by spilling the blood of the ultimate coward. In case you didn't know, Piston was that coward," I smiled. "Well, you know what they always say. Cheaters never win," mom smirked.

Our group then made it to the entrance to the Rustyards and had to depart from our skiffs and onto the ground to get into the area, us having to deal with some pirates that tried to attack us, but my skills in earth manipulation simply trapping them without harm. Didn't want to kill too many of them, after all. "Oi! Let us outta 'ere, ya bird!" one of them exclaimed at me. "If I did, you'd just try to kill me again, right? Trust me, it's easier that I let you live and try to escape on your own rather than me having to be forced to kill you in front of my parents," I frowned at him.

After that, we finally entered an area that had tons of junk around the place as well as a single shack that was at the top of a cliff and overlooking a large chasm. "Look for a very creepy and smelly shack. That's where you'll find Herbert... I hired him onto my crew a few months ago, but only because he was stupidly intelligent on Captain Blade's treasure. But I kicked him off last month because... well... you'll see for yourself," Scarlett frowned to us. "Understood," I smiled as I looked at my parents, Lustab, and Maya and smirked. "You wanna ride up there on an escalator made of rock and dirt?" I smiled. "That sounds awesome!" mom smiled. "I agree to that," Lustab smirked. "Me too," dad and Maya smirked.

I then pushed my hand into the ground and formed a large escalator out of rock and dirt for us to ride up all the way to Herbert's shack, which we then got another message from Scarlett. "Just knock on the door and be prepared for the worst stench of your life," she said. "I sure hope you're joking," I groaned as I knocked on the door, wondering what would come out. "Huh? Who's out there? Is that you, Scarlett?" said the voice of an old man as a figure emerged from the house... and Scarlett was right about him being horrid in terms of stench. The guy looked like he hadn't showered in ages, his shirt and pants were grimy and full of food and sweat stains, his hair was ragged and white, he had wrinkles all over his old body, he was incredibly lanky in his arms and legs, and his face... one of his eyes was glass and other than that, he looked like a creep!

"Aw, you're not Scarlett... but I can taste her scent on you. That must mean one thing. The compass piece, huh?" he asked with a smile when he said he tasted her scent on us, which made me a bit disgusted. "Um... question... mister Herbert... when was the last time you took a bath?.." I gagged as I almost felt my food come up from my stomach, me having to fork it back down before I vomited all over the old guy. "Eh, I'd say it's been about 5 months, give or take a few..." Herbert said. "But that doesn't matter! If Scarlett sent you here, then that means she wants the last piece of the compass... I'm sure if I gave it to her, she'd be overjoyed, but I need something more... ah! That's it! The tapes, the tapes! Get the tapes, bring them back to me, and once you give them and the compass piece to Scarlett, she'll have to take me back!" Herbert smiled like a crazy old man, me a bit uncomfortable with the request.

"Just... do as he says and get those tapes. Maybe if you listen to them, you'll understand why I want him dead," Scarlett said to me once we were out of earshot of the old, pungent man. "Ugh, I almost vomited from that horrid stench... never in my life have I smelled a person that stunk that horribly!" I groaned when I got to an area that I felt would have the tapes, that being the blip that appeared on my Echo that was provided by Herbert. It was inside of a large, overturned ship and I had an idea of how I could get to them easily. "Okay, time to force the tapes to come to me," I smiled as I manipulated the metal of the ship to extend upwards, me seeing the tapes right on top of the pillar I had created. I then formed a slide of sorts for the tapes to roll down to our position and pretty soon, we got all 4 of them in our possession, me immediately listening to them as we went the long way to the cabin instead of the other way.

"Scarlett, this is a Haiku poem I made for you... ahem... You have a nice butt. Your chest is very nice too. Your face is alright, too... GAH! 6 syllables! Dammit, it's all ruined now!" the first one said. And the second one was when we really got why Scarlett hated him. It was originally just a few snoring sounds until Herbert spoke. "This has been 'sounds of Scarlett sleeping', tape 48," he said, me amazed he would go that far. "Mm... huh? Is someone there?" Scarlett asked in the tape. "Oh crap," the recording said before it ended.

The third one wasn't anything too special, just him saying how he knew that Scarlett was the one, but the final one was horrid on the ears. "Okay, this is mix tape number 203, called, 'I like you a Lot, Scarlett',... OHHHH SCAAARRLLEEEETTT!~" he started to sing before I quickly turned it off before it could ruin my hearing anymore than it already did. "Ugh, did you find one of his songs just now? Ear diarrhea is what it is, blech... now do you see why I hate him?" Scarlett groaned, me not even noticing that she was on the horn for that thing. "I see why you don't like this guy now, Scarlett. He's a creep," I groaned. "Yeah," she groaned as well.

We then made it back to Herbert's shack and when he saw the tapes on our person, he looked pretty happy. "Once Scarlett has those tapes, she'll have to take me back! Oh, by the way, the compass piece is inside that treasure chest," Herbert smiled, me immediately trying to open it, but it being completely rusted shut. "Dammit... well, time to use my metal powers again," I smiled, Herbert getting confused. "Metal powers?" he asked as I placed my fingers on the sides of the box and force the rust to seep out from the sides, allowing me to open the lid and grab the compass piece, this one having the directions of West and Northwest. We had found every single compass piece!

"Whoo! That was a pretty damn cool power right there, girl," Herbert smiled. "Oh yeah, by the way, Scarlett wanted to give this to you," Maya said as she placed the bomb package on the front steps of his shack. "A gift from Scarlett? I knew it! I knew she'd come crawlin' back to me! Hoho!" Herbert smiled as he approached the box and immediately opened it, the explosion afterwards causing him to lose his legs and him to be in severe pain afterwards. "AAAHHH! M-MY LEGS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" he exclaimed in pain and anger afterwards. "She doesn't like you. What kind of a man thinks that watching a girl sleep is considered love? Newsflash bub, you're a stalker and a creep. No girl would want you if you recorded them sleeping and stuff," I groaned at him as I simply left him there. "D-DON'T LEAVE ME!... S-SCARLETT! !" he cried before he finally stopped moving, him having bled the rest of the way out.

"He's dead now, Scarlett. And we got the final compass piece. Now what do we do?" I asked. "You got the final piece? Oh joy! You must come back to the ship so I can put the pieces back together! After that, you need to take the compass to Magnys Lighthouse to find the secret area for the treasure! Once you do that, then we can go after the treasure together! All of us!" Scarlett smiled. "Sounds great! I wonder what this Vault will hide other than Blade's treasures... I bet it'll be something amazing," I smiled. "Well, meet me back in Wurmwater with the last compass piece so we can repair it back to its original shape," Scarlett smiled. "Okay, we'll do just that," I said back to her.


End file.
